Naruto Protector de habitantes de Eostia
by oumashirosaki97
Summary: Los habitantes de Eostia escaparon de su país por temor de ser meras esclavas de las criaturas que habían. Por otro lado, en el continente elemental, Uzumaki Naruto es desterrado de Konoha después de traer a Sasuke a la aldea. su nueva vida en Uzu junto a Haku y Tsunami será más reconfortante. Pero la inesperada visita de dos Nukenin lo hará obtener un poder más grande.
1. Prologo

**_Declamier: Ningún personaje de Naruto, Kuroinu o Asura son de mi propiedad. Sólo algunos Jutsus que posiblemente se me ocurran en el trayecto._**

Las Naciones elementales. Un lugar en el cual las personas se dividen en dos grupos. Uno eran los civiles, quienes eran los habitantes de los pueblos escondidos de cada parte del continente elemental. Quienes se encargaban de las cosas mundanas de la vida y de los comercios entre Naciones.

Y el otro grupo eran los Shinobi. Personas con la capacidad de poder moldear su Chakra a temprana edad en base a un entrenamiento riguroso que lleva años en dominar. El chakra es la fuente elemental en el que un Shinobi emplea sus Jutsus. Las Naciones elementales surgieron después del nacimiento de la primera aldea oculta, Konohagakure no Sato, fundada por Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha.

Los años pasaron y cada aldea se fue formando. Iwagakure no Sato en Tsuchi no Kuni. Kirigakure no Sato en Mizu no Kuni. Kumogakure no Sato en Kaminari no Kuni y Sunagakure no Sato en Kaze no Kuni.

Cada aldea había sido liderada por su propio Kage, los cuales cuando era hora de pasar el puesto a la siguiente generación sostenía el puesto y el orden en su propia aldea.

Las aldea se habían creado con el fin de encontrar la paz entre los distintos clanes que existían. Varios de ellos, en sus correspondientes países se quedaron en una de las aldeas principales, mientras que otros clanes más pequeños se quedaban en aldeas menores.

Pero… aún con ese método, las cosas no eran como uno se lo esperaría. En el pasado, hubo un hombre, quien uno de los primeros en usar y manipular el chakra. Rikudo Sennin. Conocido por muchos como el Shinobi no Kami.

En el pasado, hubo una criatura que amenazó con la destrucción del mundo, reclamando lo que por derecho era suyo. La bestia fue titulada por el sabio como Jūbi. Quien antes de ser la bestia sin sentido, era la mujer que lo había engendrado, Kaguya, Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Aunque No fue sólo el, si no también su hermano, Hamura Otsutsuki. En un arranque de ira de la madre, al ver que sus hijos les enseñaban a otros a usar lo que era de ella, se había fusionado con el árbol sagrado, aquel que le dio el fruto para poder manipular el chakra en primer lugar.

_El Shinjū_.

Las guerras en el pasado eran constantes y ella no tenía el poder para detenerla. Incluso su esposo salió víctima de ello. En un intento por detener todo el caos ella consumió el único fruto que el árbol daba cada mil años. Al hacerlo, y al recibir todo su poder, lo uso para terminar con la guerra que asolaba en ese entonces.

Antes de haber consumido el fruto resultó que quedó embarazada por el hombre del cual se enamoró. Cuando lo comió, el poder del árbol también fue traspasado a sus hijos, quienes aún restaban dentro de ella.

Retomando lo anterior. En un intento de poder detener a la bestia frente a ellos, ya que su hermano estaba con él en el campo de batalla. Decidió sellar a su madre dentro de él más específico todo el poder crudo que ella representaba, convirtiéndolo en el primer Jinchuriki que alguien conocería en la história. Al momento de separar todo el poder de su madre, frente a ellos quedó sólo un caparazón vacío con la forma de un humanoide demoníaco con nueve orbes a la altura de sus ojos, y varias protuberancias en su espalda.

Su hermano, Hamura, se prometió a sí mismo que cuidaría dicho caparazón resguardandolo en la luna, la cual tuvo que reconstruir para poder hacer un lugar para ello.

Pero había una complicación. El poder del Jūbi era muy grande como para que su cuerpo lo contuviera por mucho más tiempo. Por eso, gracias a sus ojos, utilizó una técnica para separar parte de ese poder en nueve criaturas diferentes. Cada una con un número de colas que especificaria su poder.

Cuando El sabio se enamoró y tuvo sus hijos. Indra y Ashura. Indra fue más talentoso que su hermano, pudiendo fortalecerse por su propia cuenta durante toda su vida y a los concejos de su padre. En cambio Ashura le dificultaba más, quedando más atrás que su hermano, pero eso no efecto en la interacción con su padre, quien le dio la misma atención y mucha más paciencia en enseñarle que su hijo mayor.

Ashura fue ganando poder con el tiempo. Gracias al apoyo de sus amigos y la amabilidad de su padre logró alcanzar el poder de su hermano en algunos años, después de que su padre lo eligiera como heredero.

Habían tenido una conversación unos días antes, discutiendo quien sería su heredero, ya que su hora de morir se aproximaba. Cuál era la mejor forma de conseguir la paz. De acuerdo a la respuesta era quien sería su heredero.

Indra, en base al poder y la dictadura. Subyugando al enemigo para demostrar quién mandaba.

Ashura, mediante el amor y el entendimiento mutuo. Conversando con las personas, llegando a un acuerdo que fuera favorable para ambos.

Rikudo lo medito un poco. No estando conforme con lo que había escuchado si su expresión indicaba algo. No podría decir que no ya que su tiempo de vida se agotaba, por lo que eligió a aquel que estuvo más cerca de la respuesta que él quería escuchar…

Ashura…

Los tiempos pasaron y las guerras aún seguían. Los hijos del sabio habían peleado entre ellos desde que su padre había dictado quien sería el heredero. Con el tiempo las criaturas creadas por el Sabio fueron conocidas como Bijū.

Un Tanuki de Arena, Ichibi.

Un Gato de fuego azul, Nibi.

Una tortuga con colas de camarón, Sanbi.

Un mono gigante de color rojo y colas parecidas a tentáculos de pulpo, Yonbi.

Un caballo con cabeza de delfín de color blanco y cinco colas, Gobi.

Una babosa de gran tamaño y varias colas, Rokubi.

Un escarabajo rinoceronte con seis alas y una cola, Nanabi.

Un toro con cuerpo inferior al de un pulpo con su cuerpo total de un rosado pálido, Hachibi.

Y el mayor de todos un Zorro de color naranjo fuerte con nueve colas en la parte trasera, el Kyūbi.

Cuando Madara decidió abandonar la aldea, había encontrado al Kyūbi en lo profundo de los bosques. Activo su Mangekyo Sharingan y lo puso bajo un genjutsu poderoso, controlandolo y usándolo para su convocatoria.

Hashirama al encontrarlo tuvo que defenderse de los ataques de su mejor amigo, quien después de un momento a otro invocó al Kyūbi para intensificar más la lucha.

La batalla terminó en un combate mano a mano. Con Hashirama apuñalando a Madara con su espada. El qué hacer con el Kyūbi. Gracias a la ayuda de su esposa, Uzumaki Mito, encerraron a la bestia dentro de ella con un poderoso sello. Con eso, Hashirama dio inicio a la caza de cada Bijū que había en el continente, repartiendo en las aldeas principales y una menor que considero lo suficiente competente para la responsabilidad. Todo para, según él, mantener el balance de poder en las Naciones.

Pero no fue así.

Las personas que se convirtieron en los carceleros de las bestias. Los Jinchuriki, eran vistos y temidos como los mismos Bijū. Por eso los trataban como basura, entorpecian su aprendizaje y estropeaban sus intentos de sobresalir de los demás Shinobis. Todo por el simple hecho de tener algo que no pidieron.

Y esto nos trae a un remota isla, dentro de los límites marinos de Hi no Kuni y Mizu no Kuni….

**_El Reino de Eostia_**.

Un lugar habitado por distintas criaturas de las cuales sólo en sus más locas fantasías podrían existir. Ogros, Orcos, Duendes, Cíclope, Elfos y Elfos de la Oscuridad. Entre ellos incluyendo a los humanos.

En el país 7 reinos, de los cuales cada uno había formado una alianza para apoyarse entre sí. La alianza de los 7 escudos. Sus gobernantes femeninas, las cuales fueron elegidas por la encarnación de la diosa en el cuerpo de una miembro del clan de los Elfos. Aunque los puestos de quienes tenían control en el tierra de Eostia eran 8 en total, si se tomaba en cuenta que la reina de los Elfos Oscuros, Olga Discordia, tenía control de la parte norte del país. Ella, y su más fiel guarda espalda, Chloe.

Olga Discordia era una mujer de exuberante belleza. Media aproximadamente 1.76. Su cabello era de color negro y largo, llegandole hasta los muslos, con dos tiras de cabello que caían por sus hombros terminando alrededor de sus pechos, además de que sobre su cabeza traía una especie de corona. Su tono de piel era morena, algo acaramelada. Sus ojos eran de un color ámbar, con uno de ellos siendo tapado por un flequillo de su negra cabellera. En sus puntiagudas orejas llevaba dos aros de color dorado. Además de que vestía un atuendo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Tanto en brazos, piernas, busto y abdomen tenía sólo una especie de tela que cubría esa zona de su piel. Para cubrir su intimidad tenía sólo una especie de Tanga, la cual sus tiras se estiraban en dos cuerdas a la tela que está en su abdomen. Ah, la tela que cubre su parte superior sólo cubre los costados ya que la parte central está abierta.

Aunque no lo parezca, Olga tiene aproximadamente unos 700 años.

Su mano derecha, Chloe. La reina de los Elfos Oscuros es la única quien la había aceptado tal cual es. La razón es que ella era sólo mitad Elfo, su otra mitad era humana, una parte que ella odiaba.

Chloe era ligeramente más baja que su reina, midiendo sólo unos 1.73. También su tez de piel era un poco más clara, teniendo ojos de color rojo. Su cabello era de un color rubio ceniza, atado en una cola de caballo que caía por su lado izquierdo. Uno de sus rubios mechones caía por la parte derecha delantera de su cuerpo, terminando la punta en una especie de zig-zag. Su vestimenta era similar que el de su reina, pero en vez de tener una tela que cubría sus brazos, si no que usaba dos guantes de cuero de color café. Además, dos correas de color rojo conectadas a la tela que tenía en su abdomen, las cuales bajaban a dos tacones con la tela que cubría toda su pierna hasta medio muslo. Y tenía una tela que cubría su clavícula y hombros. Todo ello de un color morado opaco.

Ella es un poco más joven que su reina. Unos 450 años a lo mucho.

Olga-sama, cree que podemos hacerlo? Hemos estado en guerra por más de 200 años. No creo que acepten su sugerencia- _Chloe opinó de forma preocupada. La simple idea de lo que estaba por hacer era como un suicidio._

Créeme, Chloe. Si hubiera otra forma, no estaría aquí en este momento.

Tanto Olga como Chloe estaban frente a las inmensas puertas del Reino del Este. Lugar gobernado por la princesa Alicia Arcturus. Una de las más estrictas mujeres en el lugar.

Aún sabiendo que era arriesgado, tenía que tratar de entablar un conversación con cada una de las princesas. Incluyendo a la detestable raza de los Elfos. La situación se volvería irreversible si las cosas no se tomaban en cuenta desde ya. Además, no creo que alguien como Alicia sea tan estúpida como para exponer a gente inocente ante tal peligro.

Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer- Olga avanzó a la puerta principal seguida por su fiel subordinada. Para ella, era claro que no quería que ninguna mujer fuera obligada a eso. Primero muerta antes de ser una esclava sexual.

**_Reino Feoh, al Este del pies de Eostia_**

Ah? Que la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros pide hablar conmigo?

Hai, Alicia-sama.

Y ahora que se trae- _murmuró_.

Si me permite, creo que debería de escucharla.

Y eso sería?

Puede que sea muy importante no sólo para ellos o nosotras, sino para todo el país.

Mmmm, bien. Traela ante mi de inmediato.

En seguida.

Alicia Arcturus era una joven de uno 19 años, tal vez un poco más. Es conocida como la Princesa caballero de Iris. Única hija de Eos, quien era conocida y honrada en el ejército. Su vestimenta consistía en ya armadura ligera, cubriendo brazos, codo hombro y las piernas en su totalidad, dejando algo de su muslo a la vista. Debajo de su armadura en sus piernas se veía que usaba unas medias de color café. Al igual que en sus piernas en sus brazos lleva lo mismo hasta la altura del antebrazo debajo de la armadura. En sus hombros y cintura lleva una tela que solamente la cubre de lo casi necesario. Sus pechos estaban cubiertos por una tela azul oscuro dejando ver su escote sin vergüenza aparente, y debajo de ellos, por ambos costados dos tiras se extendían. Por sobre la falda blanca que llevaba, dos pliegues de falda azul se notaban por ambos costados de su cintura, además de dos placas de metal que estaban sobre ellas. En su cuello llevaba un pañuelo de color rojo, demostrando la nobleza de ella misma trata de representar.

Su piel era de un tono claro. Su cabello era de un rubio ceniza un poco más colorido el cual le llegaba a la espalda baja. Por ambos costados de su cabeza tenía dos bollos de metal, los cuales sostenían su cabello, ambos conectados por un tiara entre sí. Sus ojos eran de una tonalidad morada, aunque también puede pasar por uno un poco más claro.

Nē-sama…

Descuida Prim. Si actúan extraño me encargare de ello. No permitiré que nada malo te pase.

Hai.

Prim Fiorire. Aunque ella y Alicia no compartan la misma sangre, ambas se quieren como si fueran hermanas de toda la vida. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido de color blanco y rosa. Cubriendo hombros hasta la mitad de los brazos y también parte de su cuerpo. Estaba abierto desde el abdomen, dejando ver su vientre y sus rosadas pantaletas. Además de que el vestido, si bien cubría sus pechos, también dejaba mucho escote que ver. El tono blanco del vestido terminaba en la cintura como una falda, y continuaba con el color rosa dejando la misma abertura. Además de en la cintura tenía ya especie de cintillo de color dorado, el cual era el que dirigía la separación de su ropa. El vestido rosa era lo suficientemente largo como para que parte de el se arrastrara en el suelo. Además que en el borde interno tenía una tira de color rojo que cubría todo ese borde. En la parte rosa, por ambos lados salían dos tiras, formando un arco. Al estar la parte delantera abierta, aparte de las bragas de la joven, se podía apreciar las medias blancas con unos zapatos de color rojo. Las medias, en la parte del muslo en el borde tenía un pequeño decorado de color dorado.

Su rostro era de una expresión inocente y dulce. Sus ojos eran de un color azul, como el zafiro. Su cabello era de un color rosa algo pálido. Su largo llegaba hasta sus glúteos además de que era ondulado y muy bien cuidado. Dos de sus mechones caían por ambos lados del rostro dejando éste libre por una tiara que había en su cabeza, el cual era de color dorado.

Crees… que podamos hacer algo para dejar de pelear de forma innecesaria?- _pregunto de forma tímida la pelirosa_.

Ojalá fuera así de simple, Prim- _ella se acercó a su hermana, acariciando sus rosados cabellos_\- sólo espero que no pase nada malo en el futuro.

Al pasar un par de horas, la Princesa Alicia fue a su reunión con la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros. El tema a tratar era algo por lo que ella creyó que era una mera excusa desesperada para que bajaran la Guardia y atacaran. Pero una de sus guarda espaldas había corroborado la información por algunos rumores que corrían por la ciudad y, lamentablemente, en la población masculina que estaba en el castillo.

Ante eso, con la incomodidad y el ligero miedo ya plantado solicitó un caballo para que ella misma con su hermana y tres escoltas viajaran a los demás reinos y advirtieran a las demás princesas sobre lo que escucho. Si la población masculina que estaba en los castillos estaba involucrado con esto, entonces las cosas podrían resultar desastrosas no sólo para ellas, si no para toda mujer que había.

[**_N/A: Aviso desde ya no voy a describir las otras personajes en su tipo de vestimenta, ya que, como creo que saben, y habrán visto, cómo es su clase de vestimenta. A mi no me engañas, sé tan bien como tu que has hecho un ejercicio exhaustivo al ver esta pequeña serie de…. 6 ovas si mal no recuerdo. Continuamos con la história_**.]

**Salto temporal: 5 días después**

Con el pasar de los días, el mensaje de Alicia había sido transmitido a cada Reino del país. Aunque el resto de las princesas estaba renuente a creer lo dicho por Olga, Maia, una de las elegidas para proteger a Celestine, Ubicado en el Reino de Geofu, confirmó la creación y los planes de dicho grupo. Siendo ella una antigua miembro de él antes de ser elegida como una de las guardianes de la reencarnación de la diosa.

Maia en realidad no quería decirlo, pero no quería que las demás sufrieran por algo que podría ser culpa suya. El líder de ese grupo la había salvado en una ocasión, y escuchar que él y sus camaradas pensaban en un ataque como ese, le era difícil de creer.

Para alivio de Claudia Levantine, Gobernante del reino de Grave. Celestine aceptó hablar con ella cuando repartió el mensaje a los otros reinos. La actitud pasiva no abandonó su rostro ante la noticia, pero sus ojos mostraban la preocupación del pueblo. Las familias de mostraron curiosos por lo que ocurría, y algunos hombres murmuraban entre ellos de forma un tanto sospechosa. No podía apresarlos por estar en otro territorio, pero la mirada de lujuria que recibía siempre le asqueaba.

En el Reino de Feoh, Alicia estaba preparando sus cosas junto con toda la gente que pudiera reunir para poder salvar del posible destino más cruel jamás escuchado. Incluso observó la extraña actitud del Ministro Beasley (_el cual todos saben cómo viste y como es sus apariencia_.) Por lo que, en un momento dado dejó de hablar con él y evitar que se enterara de los eventos que ella había descubierto.

En el templo del brillo, ubicado en los dominios del Reino de Ken, Kaguya mantenía una actitud impasible. La princesa Alicia había venido a avisar sobre la futura invasión del grupo de mercenarios. Aunque el que sea Olga quien lo había advertido tenía cierta validad en sus palabras.

Crear un imperio donde las mujeres sólo serían esclavas sexuales. Ella no tenía miedo de ello, ya que su castidad sólo le pertenecía a Dios y sólo él podía tomarla. El sello que tenía en su Vagina daba fe de ello. Si algún hombre trataba de violarla, sólo sería su ano el afectado.

Pero había algo que la hacía inquietarse. Las criaturas que habitaban en el bosque de los Elfos Oscuros eran caracterizadas por su poder maligno. Si el grupo de mercenarios recibiera ayuda de ellos, dudaba que su sello pudiera ser resistente.

Creo que tendré que tomar la oferta de Alicia-dono. Llevaré a mis habitantes para que puedan tener una vida más tranquila en cualquier lugar que sea mejor que este. Espero que Kami me perdone por abandonar este sagrado lugar.

Con esas palabras mandó a llamar a sus ayudantes para comenzar con los preparativos de la que sería la marcha más grande y la más peligrosa en toda la historia.

En el reino de Grave, Claudia Levantine estaba tratando de esconderse del padre de su esposo Klaus. Hace poco que el hombre casi la había obligado a tener relaciones cuando ella estaba en su hora de descanso del entrenamiento.

Su esposo era una persona humilde, generosa y muy cariñosa. Aún cuando odia todo lo relacionado con la violencia, prefiriendo leer cualquier tipo de libro que le llame la atención, le había entregado su completo amor cuando se casaron.

Pero, para la desgracia de su padre, quien aceptó que ella fuera su esposa. Klaus resultó ser impotente, teniendo dificultades a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales. Desde ese momento, su padre había estado muy apegado a ella, aunque a Claudia no le molestase ya que era como un padre para ella. Pero se estaba volviendo una especie de acoso.

Cuando había recibido el mensaje de parte de Alicia quería no creerlo. Había traidores dentro de sus filas con la idea de poder violar a cada mujer que quisieran. Hasta hace unos pocos días ella trataba de negarlo, ya que la advertencia venía de parte de Olga Discordia. Pero con lo que hizo su padrastro, no tuvo más dudas.

Desde ese momento, sus asistentes personales han estado cerca de ella todo el tiempo, sólo su esposo tenía permitido acercarse. Además de que así le era más fácil el poder entregar la información a los habitantes eran de confianza, para reunir a todas las personas y poder evacuar a tiempo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Lo que había ocurrido se lo había contado a Klaus, quien iba a hablar con su padre por la osadía que había cometido. Pero su esposa le dijo que no hiciera nada, ante el por qué no Claudia le explicó cuál era su plan de acción. Aunque si bien era muy descabellado, si resultaba, sería muy ventajoso.

**_Reino de Rad, lado Oeste del país _**

Luu Luu estaba en su pose pensante y con una actitud bastante seria, o al menos lo más serio que se puede obtener de alguien como ella. Ser la líder de las bestias humanoides no era fácil para alguien tan joven, pero hacia lo que podía.

El mensaje de Alicia fue claro. Una armada de mercenarios planea usar el odio de los humanos para atacar a los Elfos Oscuros. Pero al hacerlo, y ver la ganancia que tendrían atacaran a los otros reinos.

Todavía no sabe cómo fue que obtuvo esa información, pero si las otras princesas creían en ello, no puede ignorarlo y ser la única que salga perjudicada. Además de que su raza estaba casi extinta, y si se repoblar por medio de este Reino del sexo… definitivamente no permitiría que su especia nazca en un mundo así.

Ahora tenía que pensar en una forma de poder acordar el punto de encuentro. Uno del cual sólo sepan las princesas, y que con la ayuda de Olga se pueda hacer. Una idea surgió, ese lugar no se ha usado por más de 300 años, y dudaba que alguien supiera de su existencia hoy en día. Sólo tenía que informarle a Alicia de ello y posiblemente nunca temieran de un problema así.

Ahora… donde era la entrada- _tenía que ser rápida. El tiempo se agotaba _

**_Uzu no kuni_**

La isla de Uzushiogakure no Sato fue una vez habitada por el clan que lleva su nombre. El clan Uzumaki. Personas que en vez de dedicarse a la guerra y expansión de territorios, despidieron simplemente quedarse en la isla que habitaban.

Lo que los diferenciaba del resto de Shinobi era el arte del cual muchos de ellos podían aplastar cualquier conocimiento del que cualquier otra aldea tuviera. Fūinjutsu.

Con los sellos, pudiendo crear todo lo que su imaginación quisiera, eran los más avanzados en todo el continente elemental. Pudiendo crear barreras, parálisis, restricción, silenciadores, preservadores, contenedores, la lista continúa y faltarían cosas por las que nombrar. Además de los sellos eran excelentes maestros en Kenjutsu. Siendo los únicos en tener el título de mejor clan en ese arte.

Por otro lado, el clan en si era dueño de dos tipos de Kekkei Genkai. Uno sensorial y el otro de retención. El ojo de la mente de Kagura. En su más alto nivel el usuario era capaz de poder detectar el chakra de una persona en un amplio rango, por no decir que puede identificar todo de esa persona dependiendo de la fluctuación de su chakra.

El segundo, eran las Kongo Fūsa, las cuales el usuario puede convocar cadenas hechas meramente de chakra, las cuales al atrapar a su objetivo interrumpe su uso propio de su chakra. Por no decir que hasta los Bijū eran retenidos por esta técnica.

Actualmente la Isla estaba deshabitada. En la Segunda Guerra mundial Shinobi Kiri, Iwa y Kumo se habían aliado para derrocar al clan Uzumaki. La razón de ello. Miedo.

Un clan que solamente con sellos tenían la capacidad de poder subyugar a una nación entera y que se había afiliado con Konoha.

La batalla, no, la masacre fue unilateral. Aún siendo tres de las cinco grandes aldeas, sus pérdidas habían sido mayores que la población total de Uzushio. Pero aún tras la caída de Uzu los enemigos que fueron después a saquear todos los tesoros y secretos de la isla no pudieron entrar.

Ashina Uzumaki. El último líder de la aldea, antes de morir había activado las defensas naturales de su isla, siendo que ésta estaba rodeada por turbulentos remolinos que podrían destruir cualquier embarcación que se aproximase.

Ahora la isla estaba deshabitada. O eso debería ser…

¡Vamos muchachos, esto no se limpiara solo!

En las ruinas de Uzu no Kuni, varias motas de cabello dorado eran vistas desde lo lejos. En la actualidad, 3000 individuos eran visibles en la isla, limpiando y reconstruyendo lo que alguna vez fue una aldea pacífica y próspera. Aunque en verdad sólo eran tres, ya que el resto eran sólo Kage Bunshin.

El original se encontraba en un claro en una parte del bosque, entrenando con el objetivo de proteger a las dos personas más importantes que llegaron a su vida después de ser despojado de su hogar.

Cabello rubio, ojos azules, tres marcas en sus mejillas y usaba un mono naranja con ligeras partes azules. Su nombre, Uzumaki Naruto, actualmente Nukenin de Konohagakure no Sato.

El por qué estaba en este lugar y no en Konoha? Para eso hay regresar unos 3 meses atrás, cuando la misión de rescate había finalizado.

**_Flashback, 3 meses antes_**

Un chico rubio iba caminando de regreso a su aldea de origen, después de una extensa y complicada misión. Su aspecto era lo que uno podría decir, deplorable. Su traje estaba totalmente desgarrado, aunque conservaba su integridad total. Dos agujeros en su pecho eran casi visibles. Si las dos marcas de quemadura y sangre seca lo afirmaban.

Aún en su estado debilitado, cojeaba en dirección a Konoha, con un Sasuke Uchiha inconsciente en su espalda. Sasuke había escapado de la aldea después de que él y Jiraiya hubieran traído a la nueva Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

Fue difícil convencerla. Su pasado le había dejado con un complicado trauma que le impedía estar tranquila al momento de ver sangre. Su misión se complicó cuando Orochimaru se había unido a la lucha, buscando la ayuda de la rubia para que curar a sus brazos de la maldición que Hiruzen le causó antes de morir.

Pudieron ahuyentarlo, además de que fue justo a tiempo en el que Naruto completará el Rasengan.

Cuando se nombró como Hokage a Tsunade, comenzó un programa que los ninja médicos fueran una obligación para los equipos Shinobi. Aún con su puesto como Hokage era la jefa del hospital de Konoha.

Días después, Naruto se entera que Sasuke se había ido de la aldea. Sakura, quien había intentado detenerlo, pero terminó por ser noqueada por el mismo. Un equipo de seguimiento formado por algunos de los herederos y el propio Naruto habían ido en su búsqueda.

Lo que no contaban es que Sasuke era transportado en una urna para poder adaptarse al Segundo nivel de poder de su sello maldito. Era resguardado por los que era la Guardia personal de Orochimaru.

Cada uno de los integrantes del equipo se había encargado de ellos, incluso Rock Lee se unió para que Naruto se adelantara.

La pelea fue dura. Sasuke no se guardó nada y tiró a matar a Naruto. Incluso activó por primera vez el nivel dos del sello maldito. En cambio Naruto, usó todo su arsenal disponible para tratar de hacerlo razonar, incluso, cuando Sasuke lo sujeto de su cabeza con sus pies, chocandolo contra el suelo para tratar de romperle la columna, la influencia del Kyūbi lo salvó de la muerte, materializado su capa burbujeante de chakra.

Ahora, a sólo unos metros de la aldea, Naruto noto como Sasuke se despertaba un poco. Aunque no tenía que preocuparse, ya que su cuerpo estaba bastante agitado, cansado y adolorido como para hacer algo en su contra.

Por qué llegaste tan lejos.

Jeje, creí que te lo había dicho- _estaba cansado, solamente quería tomar una siesta y recuperarse de sus heridas. Giró su cabeza, dándole una cansada sonrisa a su amigo_\- Soy tu amigo. Comprendo tan bien tu dolor como no tienes idea.

Que sabes tu… de mi dolor.

No te pongas ruidoso ahora, me dar a una jaqueca horrible.

Mmhp.

Una vez tenía a la vista las puertas de la aldea vio como sus amigos estaban en la entrada. Tsunade, Shizune, Konohamaru, Sakura, y algunos sensei de los otros equipos. Iba caminar un poco más rápido, pero sus pies le dieron una mala pasada haciendo que tropezara. Pero una mano en su pecho logra detener su caída.

Eh?

Me alegra ver que ambos estén bien- al mirar al lado Naruto vio a Kakashi que lo estaba sujetando.

Kakashi-sensei.

Ayudándole a mantenerse en pie y tomando a Sasuke colocándolo como si de un costal de papas se tratara, fueron a la entrada de la aldea.

Bā-chan… misión cumplida- _como pudo fue lo único que pudo decir a Tsunade, quien aún con las ganas de golpear a Naruto no lo hizo por su condición. Con una ligera sonrisa se hacerlo al lastimado rubio y revolvió dolorosamente sus dorados cabellos_.

Así lo veo. Los demás ya llegaron y están siendo atendidos. Kakashi, llevalos a ambos al hospital, en diferentes habitaciones para ser exactos- _ordenó Tsunade al Sensei del equipo 7, quien sólo asintió y los llevó al hospital._

Me alegro que haya podido detenerlo- _dijo Shizune_.

Aunque no le fue fácil, se veía muy cansado, aún para sus propios estándares- _comentó Kurenai al ver el horrible aspecto del rubio._

Se recuperará. Siempre lo ha hecho, y esta no será la excepción. Retírense a sus puestos. Mañana les daré el informe que me de el líder de escuadrón y se los comentare en la brevedad.

Hai- _todos se fueron._

Tsunade-sama, se encuentra bien?- _Shizune observó cómo el rostro de la rubia se doblo un mueca de disgusto._

Sólo espero que el Consejo no haga nada estúpido. Avísame si hacen una reunión inesperada y aplazala hasta dentro de dos días.

Hai- _se fue a la Oficina._

Sólo espero que nada malo pase.

**_Dos días después_**

Tal y como había dicho, el Consejo solicitó una reunión tan pronto como se supo que el Heredero Uchiha había vuelto en deplorables condiciones. Como había ordenado Tsunade, se aplazó hasta dos días, dándole tiempo al único integrante al equipo de rescate a recuperarse.

Aunque le sorprendió a Tsunade que al primer día que pasó lo encontrara en la puerta de su oficina parado, sólo con algunas vendas menores. Lo había atribuido a su aceleración curativa por el chakra del Kyūbi. Pero pediría un informe médico sobre el estado en el que se encontraba.

**_Primer día _**

Naruto, más calmado, procedió a dar el informe de lo que había ocurrido en la misión. Como cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo se habían separado para encargarse cada uno de un enemigo. Aunque le sorprendió escuchar que Gaara y Temari habían aparecido para ayudar a Lee, debería de agradecerle cuando lo viera.

Ahora. Fue un poco sorpresivo cuando Tsunade lo reprocha por haber traído con bastante daño a Sasuke. Si bien, había dicho que lo trajera incluso a la fuerza, según los médicos, pasarían semanas para que volviera estar en servicio.

Naruto se entristeció, lo que menos quería era que la mujer frente a él se sintiera una decepción así de él. Pero la tristeza pasó a sorpresa cuando sintió algo suave en su frente, cuando pasó unos segundos y levantó su vista, Tsunade le había dado un beso en su frente otra vez, sonriéndole de forma cariñosa.

Pero me alegra que hayas vuelto con vida. Lo que ocurrió en esta misión, que sea como un recordatorio de que tienes que fortalecerte y mejorar como persona y Shinobi. Estamos de acuerdo?

Naruto sólo la quedó mirando durante unos minutos, sólo que a los pocos segundos después unas pequeñas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, acto que sorprendió un poco a Tsunade. Momento después, Naruto la abrazó con fuerza y cariño, descolocandola por la acción que había hecho Naruto.

Prometo... que mejorare para hacer a la perfección las misiones.

Se que lo harás- _la "joven" rubia devolvió el abrazo con el cariño que podía transmitir._

Eto… puedo… puedo pedir un favor?

Oh… aprovechando el momento. Esta bien dime lo que quieres- _se habían separado mientras que ella se cruzaba de brazos mientras sonreía._

Puedo decirte…… - _murmuró por lo bajo ante lo apenado que se sentía y sintiera si lo decía en voz alta._

Puedes repetirlo. Lo dijiste muy bajo.

Lo que dije es…..

Naruto, si no lo dices fuerte me voy a…

¡Puedo llamarte Kā-chan!

El reclamo de la rubia se quedó en el olvido tras las palabras que había escuchado. Sin saber por qué, ella misma se volvió a agachar para abrazar al joven frente a ella. El que le dijera si podía llamarla de esa forma era como una especie de sueño. Con su difunto novio, Dan Kato, esperaba poder haber sido madre con el tiempo. Sin embargo el destino quiso todo lo contrario.

Y ahora, Naruto, preguntaba si podía llamarla Kā-chan?

Si, puedes llamarme de esa forma tanto como gustes- _respondió con unas pequeñas lágrimas cayendo de su rostro_\- Musuko (hijo).

Kā-chan.

Habían estado abrazados durante unos minutos más. Después de eso, con ambos rubios con una radiante sonrisa se despidieron para hacer sus respectivos quehaceres.

Aunque lo complicado comenzó casi al caer la noche.

Después de que Naruto hubiera terminado unos 10 razón es de Ramen, fue al hospital para ver cómo estaban sus amigos. Había escuchado que estaban heridos, y uno de los más graves eran Neji y Kiba.

Después de ver que estaban todos bien, aunque con el Hyuga y el Inuzuka tendrían un largo tiempo en cama, fue a ver como estaba Sasuke. Al menos quería conversar con él para disminuir el roce que había entre ellos, y de paso sacar esa idea de venganza.

Cuando dobló por una esquina, vio que Sakura salía de su cuarto.

¡Sakura-chan!

La pelirosada volteó a ver quien la había llamado, y cuando volteó para ver al rubio hiperactivo de su equipo, sólo atinó a hacer una cosa.

Dime, como se encuentra Sa…

***Plaf***

En todo el pasillo se escuchó el eco de la cachetada que le dio Sakura a Naruto, quien aún tenía su rostro mirando a su derecha con el rostro perplejo, sorprendido y extrañado.

Sakura…- _murmuró ante la acción_.

Te pedí… te pedí que lo trajera a la aldea. Y aunque lo hiciste- _su cuerpo temblaba por la rabia que ella sentía, mientras que las lágrimas caían por sus verdes ojos._

Oye, Saku…

¡No me hables de esa forma tan amigable!

Naruto iba a tocar su hombro para llamar su atención. Pero la chica golpeó su mano dejándola de ella, mientras miraba a Naruto con claro odio en sus ojos. Acto que asustó mucho al rubio.

Por qué…. Por qué no estás como los demás. Por que eres el único que está casi sin lesiones- _las palabras de Sakura llevaban claro veneno en ellas. Lo que confundía más y más a Naruto_\- Sasuke ya está fuera de peligro, pero estaba casi cero de Chakra. Y no ha parado de decir que por tu culpa el no puede hacerse más fuerte.

Oye, Sakura-chan, cálmate un poco, lo que ocurrió fue…

Y aún así tratas de excusarte. ¡Tu eres el culpable de todo lo que le pasa a Sasuke-kun! ¡Demonio, te odio, no quiero verte nunca más!

Las últimas palabras azotaron como piedra al rubio. Quien solamente, para su suerte, había una ventana abierta procediendo a retirarse del lugar. Cuando llegó a su departamento se quedó dormido, aunque no dormirá bien ya que lo ocurrido le incomodaría.

El segundo día pasó sin muchos problemas, aunque le a Naruto le incomodó la forma que los civiles. Era mucho más intenso que otras veces, y los Shinobi que pasaban por el lugar lo pasaban a llevar, chocando intencionalmente con él.

Ese día terminó con Naruto, comiendo plenamente con su Kā-chan. Pero Tsunade se vio algo preocupada. Naruto la miraba siempre con los ojos cerrados, con la cara de zorro que le daban las mejillas. Pero al ver que en ves era feliz, o al menos parte de él decidió conversar con él después de la reunión del concejo. Sólo esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

**_Mañana por la mañana. Reunión del Consejo de Konoha_**

Con las pruebas más que suficientes en la mesa, y la mayoría de la las votaciones a favor. Uzumaki Naruto queda desterrado de Konohagakure no Sato.

La sala estaba en silencio. Los cabezas de clanes sólo podían estar imponentes ante lo ocurrido. Tsunade utilizaba todas las fuerzas del mundo para mantenerse impasible, pero lo que se había decidido había sido demasiado para ella. Incluso Shizune estaba llorando por la decisión tomada.

Pero el más impactado era Naruto. Quien estaba de pie frente todos con los ojos abiertos en shock e incredubilidad. Desterrado por dañar al último miembro del clan Uchiha? Lo que ocurría era cierto?

Sigo diciendo que es un error esa decisión- _Inoichi comentó en desacuerdo con lo ocurrido._

¡Ha lastimado de forma innecesaria al último miembro Uchiha leal de Konoha! Solo estaba siendo manipulado por la marca de maldición, por lo que Sasuke-sama es la víctima aquí- _uno de los civiles dijo con suficiencia_.

Además de que hace poco nos llegó el informe de que el Shinobi conocido como Uzumaki Naruto a usado el chakra del Kyūbi contra Sasuke-sama. Es muy claro que dejó que la bestia tomará control para poder terminar con el leal clan Uchiha- _unos de los Chunin dijo con papel en mano._

Son pruebas más que suficientes. Ahora. Uzumaki Naruto. Tienes un plazo de 48 horas para que abandones la aldea- Danzo sentenció con una mirada fría y desinteresada.

Yo… hai- _era lo único que pudo decir._

Esta sesión se levanta- _todo se fueron con esas palabras_.

Naruto sólo estaba allí, parado, aún procesando lo que había escuchado. Los únicos que se encontraban en el lugar eran los cabezas de clanes. Incluso la madre de Sakura, Mebuki Haruno, veía con pena y tristeza al joven frente a ella.

Entonces…. Eso es todo?... Todo lo que hecho por mi aldea… y recibo esto?- _murmuró para sí mismo. Sus propias ideas se vieron interrumpidas cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, lo que hizo que levantara su cabeza_\- Kā… chan.

Musuko- _murmuró ella, pero con lo silenciosa que estaba la sala, todos la escucharon_\- puede que no sea el mejor momento… pero tengo algo que entregarte.

**_Oficina del Hokage_**

Escúchame bien Naruto- _hizo unos pocos sellos y varios líneas se mostraron en la sala, dando a entender que era un sello silenciador_\- Lo que te daré ahora estaba estipulado que se te entregaría sólo cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad o cuando fueras Chunin. Bueno, cumpliste lo segundo.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio para sacar un pergamino. Luego, al agregarle chakra se mostró que había salido una nota dentro de él. Lo que le parecía extraño fue que tenía un símbolo espiral y no el de Konoha.

Este pergamino… fue dejado a ti por tus padre cuando fueras lo suficiente mayor para poder comprender el por qué te ocultaron la verdad.

M… Mis padres?... Sabían quienes eran mis padres?... Todo este tiempo?

….Hai_\- lo dijo con mucho dolor_.

Yo…. Puedo leerlo?

Esta en tu derecho- _le entregó la carta y él la empezó a leer._

Tsunade sólo estaba expectante, sólo para bajar la mirada y lamentarse por lo ocurrido. Dentro de ella se sentía como la peor escoria del mundo. No. Se sentía mucho peor. No fue hace más de dos días que ellos se enlazarlo como Madre e Hijo. Y ahora, ella no pudo impedir que su hijo fuera desterrado. Que clase de madre deja que eso ocurra.

El sonido de unas gotas llamaron su atención. Naruto estaba derramando lágrimas mientras abrazaba la carta con afecto. Luego, miró a Tsunade sólo para darle una sonrisa con sus lagrimales ojos. Ella sólo estaba sollozando, sin dejar que una lágrima callese.

Gracias por darme esto.

Lamento todo lo que te ha ocurrido, Naruto. Si tan sólo yo…

Descuida, creo que las cosas son mejor así. Al menos no me encarselaron.

Y si eso pasaba, dejó a todos en la sala como una mancha irreconocible en el piso- _dijo de forma tétrica ante esa frase._

Je… je jeje.

Luego, un silencio incómodo.

Eto… las cosas de mis padres… me las puedo llevar?

Está en tu derecho. Ven te llevaré a donde tienen guardado la mayoría de sus cosas. Más tarde te entregó el resto que está en mi oficina.

Fue así que Tsunade le mostró lo que era la casa de sus padres. Pasando un sello de sangre que Naruto tuvo que abrir. Viendo lo que era la casa en si era grande. Recorrieron cada rincón de la casa, para sorpresa de Naruto quien había encontrado un cuarto con su nombre "_Cuarto de Naruto_" cuando lo abrió observó todo lo que un recién nacido podría necesitar. Todavía se acostumbraba a la idea de que sus padres en verdad lo quisieron.

Una vez ya recuperado, y que Tsunade al encontrar donde estaba lo reconfortara un poco, siguieron buscando. A los pocos minutos encontraron la Oficina, la cual tenía bastantes libros y rollos. Naruto sintió algo de curiosidad al ver una de las paredes de un tono ligeramente diferente del resto de las demás. Cuando la había tocado accidentalmente se clavó con una astilla, haciendo que algo de sangre salpicara a la pared.

La pared se había realizado a la izquierda, mostrando un pasadizo secreto en el lugar. Una vez que Naruto y Tsunade habían entrado y cruzado el lugar, vieron un montón de pergaminos en el lugar. Estantes repletos de ello.

Tsunade sabía que esto era la bóveda de Minato y Kushina. Ya que podía ver varios pergaminos con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki.

Horas después, Naruto había salido de la mansión. Obviamente habían guardado todo en rollos de almacenamiento. La casa ahora estaba vacía. Sólo para que no fuera sospechoso Tsunade le dijo a Naruto que levantara la barrera una vez más. Frente a la entrada de la casa de sus padres había un pedestal hecho de mármol. Cuando dejó caer una gota de sangre, pudo ver como la traslúcida barrera se levantara.

**_Oficina del Hokage_**

Bien, ya hemos terminado con eso. Ahora te entregare los Jutsus que tanto tu padre como tu madre habían hecho en sus mejores tiempos.

Gracias, Kā-chan.

No tienes que agradecerlo. Además de que te daré la entrega de sus fondos en su totalidad- _busco en sus cajones algo hasta que pareció encontrarlo_\- este es el pergamino en el que Minato dejó toda su fortuna junto a Kushina. Aunque una parte está en el banco general de la aldea, pero- _Naruto vio como un poco de chakra fluía en el pergamino, sólo para ver la sonrisa de Tsunade_\- ya no hay nada en el lugar. Todo es tuyo en este momento.

Bien- _fue lo que dijo para partir a su departamento e irse de la aldea_.

Un momento- _Tsunade detuvo el avance de Naruto_\- aunque no creo que sea relevante- _reviso nuevamente uno de sus cajones, sacando un chaleco Chunin de el lugar_\- Felicidades. Haz ascendido a Chunin.

Eh… yo… bueno…

No es el mejor momento. Pero…. Creo que debes irte- _su tristeza era palpable en su propia voz, aguantando sus ganas para no llorar._

Te prometo que aún siendo un renegado, puedes contar conmigo siempre Kā-chan.

Se que puedo contar contigo.

Con un último abrazo, Naruto se retiró de la oficina de Tsunade dándole su muy característica sonrisa. Al abandonar el lugar y que la puerta quedase cerrada Tsunade rompió en llanto, disculpándose una y otra vez con su hijo, y maldiciendose a sí misma una y otra vez por no poder ayudarlo.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Después de abandonar la aldea, y de despedirse de alguno de sus amigos. Decidió hacer una primera parada a Nami no Kuni. No había vista a Tazuna o a Tsunami o Inari desde que tuvieron esa misión. En el trayecto, para sorpresa de él, Kyūbi le otorgó algo de su chakra para que apuntará el paso, algo que lo había dejado confundido.

Su respuesta había llegado en la forma de un escuadrón ANBU. Pero a diferencia de los que él conocía estos tenían una marca que decía NE.

Haciendo caso a sus instintos, y antes de que los Anbu hablaran, Naruto salió disparado hacia el aire, subiendo de forma vertical. Los ANBU lo siguieron ya que les resultaría fácil poder atraparlo en esa condición.

Pero la idea cambió cuando el chakra rojizo rodeó su cuerpo formando dos colas. Con el poder obtenido, Naruto dio un rugido tan poderoso, comparable con el Renkūdan de Shukaku. Todos los ANBU que habían saltado fueron mandados o volar en dirección al piso y, para suerte de Naruto, en el lugar que fueron lanzados, todos habían quedado empalados en alguna extremidad o parte del cuerpo. Aun con el manto activo, extendió su mano haciendo que el chakra rojo se estirara para que pudiera agarrarse de algún árbol.

Luego de haber escapado, y de haber desactivado el chakra del Kyūbi había llegado al puente. Si le hubieran dicho que el pueblo de su primera misión de Rango C había nombrado al puente con su nombre se hubiera reído de la broma. Pero lo estaba viendo.

Luego de entrar y de buscar a Tazuna decidió pasar un tiempo con ellos. Daba gracias que al chakra del Kyūbi tado mucho menos en llegar. Luego de reencontrarse con el anciano, quien estaba sólo en casa fue recibido con los brazos abiertos el anciano conversó un poco con él.

Luego de un rato, le había preguntado algo que llamó su atención, el por qué tenía una raya horizontal en su Hitai-ate. Naruto, con toda la calma del mundo le contó lo que había ocurrido después de haber vuelto a la aldea. Luego de un par de horas Tazuna estaba más que furioso. O sea, como no estarlo. También le dijo que él era el carcelero actual del Kyūbi, y él, siendo un mero civil, sabía que un rollo no se convertiría en su Kunai sellado.

La puerta se había abierto, revelando a Inari, que al ver a Naruto se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Tsunami también se acercó a saludarlo, ya que el joven rubio había dejado una buena impresión de él. Una muy buena impresión.

Pero de las personas que estaban allí, había una que el joven Nukenin no esperaba ver, ya que pensó que había muerto en su misión junto con Zabuza y sabía que debería de estar junto a él en su tumba.

Haku.

Fue una charla larga, relatando el cómo era que seguía con vida. Después de que su equipo se hubiera ido, dos días después Haku había aparecido en su casa, moribundo en el mejor de los casos.

Luego de haberse recuperado en los últimos 2 meses después de la misión decidió vivir con la familia de Tazuna. Además de que fue capturando y/o aniquilando a los mercenarios restantes de Gato, por los que había sido unos meses tranquilos.

Después de él conmovedor reencuentro, Naruto relató nuevamente, aunque más resumido, lo que ocurrió desde que se fue. Para sorpresa del rubio Tsunami lo abrazo enterrando su rostro en su modesto busto, soltando lágrimas por lo injusto que era.

Tanto Inari como Tazuna sonreían con complicidad. Teniendo una idea de qué hacer ante lo que habían presenciado. Desde que Naruto los había salvado de los secuaces que intentaron secuestrar a Inari y Tsunami, la mujer había estado más alegre de lo habitual. Además de que soltaba unos suspiros con un rostro algo soñador, por lo que tanto abuelo como nieto se habían una idea de lo que ella sentía.

Otro punto que Naruto pudo notar era la vestimenta de Haku…. y era muy femenina. De hecho fue un shock el que ella le dijera que en verdad era mujer. Su respuesta, le daba gracia la reacción de las personas.

Naruto pasó un día en Nami. Y cuando se estaba despidiendo de la familia de Tazuna, de Tsunami en específico, los otros dos dijeron que ella podía irse con él.

Las palabras de ambos varones confundieron al rubio y sonrojaron a la joven madre. Naruto quería saber si ella estaba de acuerdo con eso, y tenía que ser Inari quien dejará caer la bomba.

¡Tu le gustas a mi madre!

Esas palabras provocó que ambos se sonrojan de forma sorpresiva. Naruto la vio como queriendo confirmar lo escuchado. Cuando vio lo avergonzada que estaba no sabía si estar feliz o incómodo.

Ante eso, Tazuna también ofreció que Haku se fuera con él. La joven de pelo negro se extraño por eso. Ella se iba a negar, pero cuando Tazuna se acercó a ella, tomo sus hombros y susurró algo en su oído derecho, no faltó nada para que ella también se sonroja como un tomate.

Cuando se alejó de ella, al segundo después camino para estar al lado de Naruto y Tsunami, aún con su rostro sonrojado.

Aunque aún sorprendido de que la mujer que lo acompañaría ahora le gustaba, decidió restarle atención y dirigirse a un lugar que fuera seguro para sus acompañantes. Para su extrañeza otra vez, Kyūbi le comentó que podría ocultarse en la isla de Uzushio.

Queriendo preguntar, un montón de imágenes de un pueblo rodeado de agua y ríos por la mayor parte del lugar. Algo en él se sentía ansioso por saber más de ese lugar.

Con un objetivo claro los tres fueron al puerto más cercano y zarparon rumbo a Uzu…

Y aquí es donde estamos actualmente.

¡Naruto-kun, es hora de comer!

¡Ya voy!

Saltando de los árboles al esquivar otro grupo de Kunai, Naruto había aterrizado a unos centímetros de Tsunami. Estos últimos tres meses habían sido Plácido para todos ellos. Y no sólo en el ámbito de vivir. También, en el caso de los Shinobi, entrenar de forma muy productiva.

Naruto había crecido unos 15 cm desde que empezó a tener más variedad de alimentación, lo que lo dejaba en unos 1,62 cm actualmente. Su cabello se había alegado más dejando sus patillas enmarcar su rostro _(Apariencia de cabello como Menma)_ su cuerpo había ganado nada muscular también.

Para ambas femeninas fue una sorpresa que debajo de esa chamarra de color naranja neón había un cuerpo dañado y maltratado. Naruto se encontró nervioso y asustado por mostrar eso.

Tsunami no se imaginaba que alguien pudiera soportar toda esa cantidad de daño, y aún así mantener la inocencia que Naruto mostraba. Eso le hizo quererlo aún más.

Haku sentía como si su pasado volviera a mostrarle su difícil vida. Pero ver la condición de Naruto le hizo cuestionarse si ella hubiera sufrido lo mismo que el si hubieran sido más crueles.

Ahora, si bien aún tenía las cicatrices, actualmente le daban un aspecto rudo y deseables para ellas. Aunque aún se preguntaba cómo seguía viviendo con esas dos cicatrices en esos lugares. Una estaba a la altura de su pulmón derecho, cuya marca pasaba de lado a lado aunque en la espalda la marca estaba casi borrada. Y la que les preocupó más, la que estaba justo en su corazón.

Luego de que les había explicado que al ser el Jinchuriki del Kyūbi le daba un factor curativo mayor que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto.

Tus clones siguen trabajando en las casas. No crees que es innecesario que las construyas?- _pregunto Tsunami_.

Puede ser, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que es mi pueblo. Al menos quiero que se vea como uno, y no como las ruinas que son.

Naruto le había pedido a Tazuna un libro sobre construcción de hogares, el cual se lo dio con mucho gusto. Además de unos pocos de como poder hacer una buena base para las casas y los puertos.

Con la ayuda de los clones de sombra Naruto había leído todo lo que podía en el barco. Le alegró saber que los clones podían transferir el conocimiento. Por accidente un balde había caído en la cabeza de uno de ellos en el barco. Fue un poco raro saber algo que estaba seguro que no había leído.

Con la ayuda de los clones Naruto tenía planes para construir por lo menos 10 casas para 4 familias. En el puerto había comprado libros para la construcción de desagüe y cañerías.

En el barco había abierto el pergamino de sellos del clan Uzumaki. Se había sorprendido que había uno para crear sellos especiales que podían generar su propio elemento. Sellos de calor, sellos de electricidad. Se podía variar este último de acorde a la cantidad de habitaciones que se quisiera iluminar y los instrumentos para preservar los alimentos.

Además, ya tenía dos casas terminadas, una pequeña, de sólo un piso, y la otra, una de prueba, de dos pisos para ver como resultaba.

Aunque obtuvo fallas en los soportes, y en cómo construir muros sólidos, fue mejorando con el uso constante de clones. Aunque la migraña fue fatal, valió la pena.

Al menos puedes estar tranquilo de que no lastimar a nadie en las construcciones.

Haku apareció detrás de Naruto, vistiendo su habitual traje. La diferencia era que a la altura de su pecho habían más de lo que recordaba la última vez. Tsunami era casi una Copa C, mientras que Haku era una firme Copa B. Ambas mujeres dieron a entender sus sentimientos por el rubio. Si, Haku también tenía un afecto romántico con el rubio. Tsunami lo medito por un momento, y había aceptado que ella compartiría a Naruto.

Por lo menos sí, aunque todavía mis clones cometen algunos errores. Los recuerdos de los accidentes me llegan y no es lindo pensar en una forma de morir todos los días- _comentó algo nervioso_.

Al menos son tus clones y no tu- _Tsunami lo dijo con cariño, sonrojando al rubio por eso._

Bueno… que hay para comer.

Hehehe, vamos. Sólo por hoy hice tu especial.

¡Ramen!- _levantó sus manos al cielo gritando su comida favorita._

Por cierto. Cómo está tu relación con… bueno… ella- _dijo algo celosa, ya que la otra chica que se presentó frente al rubio la acomplejada un poco, al igual que Tsunami._

Sigue siendo perezosa, eso no lo puedo negar. Pero desde que decidimos hablar se ha mostrado más abierta. Quien diría que ella, de todos los seres, sería la que subiría el ánimo femenino- _dijo con algo de gracia._

Para que vean que las mujeres no son las más débiles- _comentó Haku muy de acuerdo con ello._

**(Están hablando de mí?)**\- _habló la mujer mientras se despertaba._

(_Hasta que despiertas. Insisto que tus sueños de bellezas son muy largos, no creo que los requieras_)

**(A no? Y por que seria.)-** _le dijo en un tono peligroso_.

(_Eh, bueno… ya eres hermosa tal cual eres… no creo que puedas serlo más por mucho que duermas_)

**(Oooh~, que lindo. Aunque eso no te salvará para el entrenamiento de mañana) **

(_Espera. ¡Dijiste que lo retomariamos en día y medio!_)

**(Toma lo por decirme perezosa)**

(_Yo y mi bocota. Eres muy cruel Kura-chan_.)

**(¡Y sólo por eso será el doble de tortuoso!)**

Naruto simplemente suspiro.

**_Flashback, hace un mes_**

Hace un mes que Naruto había entrado en su pasaje mental para hablar con el Kyūbi. Aunque no espero que en vez del enorme Zorro de color naranja, hubiera una mujer de generosas proporciones.

Pelinegra con tonos azules. Su cabello llegaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros, con dos mechones callendo por ambos hombros. Su traje consistía en una especie de Kimono de color rojo y blanco. Sin parte superior, dejando a la vista sus hombros y su… gran escote (_Tamaño Tsunade_).

El borde superior donde quedaba su Kimono se extendía hasta las mangas de los brazos, las cuales eran holgadas, levantadas en punta, con la parte de los codos más delgada y holgandose hasta las muñecas.

En su vientre, la mitad del Kimono terminaba en una "V", tanto por delante por detrás. Seguía con una especie de falda de color blanco, la cual se dividía en dos partes. La primera la cual partía desde el vientre y terminaba a la altura de su… intimidad y un poco más abajo, también terminaba en una punta en "V". La segunda parte empezaba de esa misma punta en "V" pero no cubría la parte delantera, si no los lados, extendiéndose por sus muslos casi a la altura de sus rodillas. Ambos lados terminaban en punta.

La parte superior era de color rojo, con el borde superior de color blanco al igual que el de los brazos y el otro extremo de estos, y la parte inferior era de un color dorado, al igual que en las mangas habían líneas de color dorado que iban desapareciendo a lo largo de esta. La parte blanca, la primera sección, tenía los bordes de un color rojo y dorado, cola la parte central formando un semi pilar cuadrado con los bordes rojos. Mientras que la segunda sección era lo mismo con los bordes, sólo que la franja dorada era más gruesa y tenía unas marcas raras de color rojo.

El calzado que tenía eran unos simples zapatos de color negro, con la parte central con una franja roja y todo el borde de la boca del zapato. Y tenía dos tiras cruzándose entre sí de color rojo anaranjado hasta medio pie.

Pero lo que cautivó a Naruto fueron las tres marcas en sus mejillas de color negro y sus rojos ojos rasgados. Además de que en la parte superior de su cabello, parte de este formaba dos orejas en punta, orejas de zorro. Y sus labios que se doblaron en una sensual sonrisa, además de que el labial rojo en ellos aseguraba más sensualidad al gesto. Además de medir unos 1,76.

Aunque no noto las 9 colas negras tras de ella.

**Algo bueno que mirar mi buen carcelero?**

Eh… yo… esto… Hola, soy Naruto y tu eres? _(¿Enserio es lo mejor que pude decir?)_

**Hehehe, sigues siendo igual de tímido con las mujeres… ningen**.

Espera, ¿ningen?- _fue en ese momento en el que noto sus colas, haciendo que la realidad lo golpease_\- tu….¡¿ERES EL KYŪBI?!

**Tenemos un ganador**\- _dijo mientras juntaba las manos de forma divertida, aunque era simplemente fingida_\- **te tomó bastante darte cuenta.**

¡Cómo querías que me diera cuenta si tomas una forma candente, hermosa, y por sobre todo……! ¡No se me ocurre qué más decirte!- se _revolvía el pelo por eso._

Debo sentirme halagada por eso. Pero esa no es la razón por la que viniste aquí.

Ah, cierto. Quiero saber por qué me has ayudado estos últimos meses.o una disculpa- _dijo con un tono triste. _

Como…. Disculpa?

**Quería disculparme, por todo lo que te había ocurrido desde que fui sellada en ti-** _su rostro empezó a tornarse en una mueca de tristeza y rabia_\- **aún siendo ninja…. No saben la diferencia entre rollo y Kunai… lo que te hicieron…. Las veces que te torturaron… yo**\- _empezó a derramar lágrimas por recordar cada momento, cada lágrima, grito, súplica, sollozo. _

O-Oye, no tienes que llorar por lo que ocurrió hace tiempo. Ya eso pasó y….

**¡Como puedes decir eso aún después de lo que pásate!-** _le gritó más enfurecida ahora, haciendo que su cabello y colas pasasen del color negro al color rojizo anaranjado_\- **Aun con todo eso, no teniendo el deseo de vengarse de ellos**\- _bajo su cabeza, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran al charco en el cual estaban_\- **Como puedes ser tan ingenuo y amable con los que te hacen daño**.

En sus llantos no había escuchado los pasos en el agua de Naruto quien ya estaba frente a la jaula viendo con empatía a la mujer que, siendo la causa te de su dolor, no la culpaba de lo que a él le pasó.

Por que sé que otro es el causante- _esas palabras hicieron que la chica levantara la vista, contemplando el par de Zafiros que la veían sin ninguna piscada de odio, miedo o resentimiento alguno. Sólo con perdón, empatía y cariño_\- Lo que me dijiste, y de la forma en que lo hiciste. No tuviste que haber atacado la aldea por tu cuenta, ¿Verdad? No puedo culpar a una víctima de lo que no hizo.

**Tu… crees que no ataque por gusto?**

Por qué lo harías?

**Bueno… odiaba a Hashirama por su Mokuton. Atrapó a mis hermanos y hermanas y los repartió como si fueran de su propiedad. También odio a los Uchiha, ya que por culpa de Madara Hashirama me había atrapado**\- _la chica dio sus razones, un tanto apenada ya que sonaba un poco avergonzada. Condenar a una aldea sólo por dos personas. En sí… sonaba muy infantil. Ante eso el color de su cabello y colas volvió al que era antes._

Bueno, puede que tengas tus razones, pero tu reacción me dice que no lo harías a no ser….

**….Que me estuvieran controlando.**

Mmmm, te propongo algo.

**Que cosa**.

Ayúdame a fortalecerme. Veré una forma de que seas libre, al igual que para el resto de los Bijū. Y para finalizar… buscaremos al culpable de lo que ocurrió cuando nací.

Lo… Lo dices en serio?

Claro. Soy Uzumaki Naruto, y nunca falto a mi pawuaaa…

**Gracias,Gracias, Gracias**.

La joven traspasó los brazos por los barrotes, arrastrando al rubio en un abrazo agradecida por sus palabras. Aunque Naruto estaba más concentrado en no morir ahogado por los pechos de la chica.

Je Jeje, por nada…. No puedo… respirar…- _se estaba poniendo azul._

**Ah, lo siento**\- _soltó al rubio, quien respiró más tranquilo_\- **A por cierto, mi nombre es Kurama, Kyūbi es sólo un título. **

Un gusto entonces, Kura-chan- _al tener los ojos cerrados no noto el enorme sonrojo en su rostro._

¡N-N-No me digas de esa forma!- _Lo agarró de su chamarra e hizo que se golpeara la cabeza con los barrotes, dejándolo inconsciente. _

Antes de que desapareciera del plano mental, lo agarró con sus colas y lo colocó a la altura de su rostro. Tanto el de él como el de ella se acercaron uno a otro. Cuando tenía el rostro de Naruto justo frente a ella, conectó sus labios con los de Naruto. Un beso simple, sin ningún tipo de malicia ni nada. Sólo transmitiendo el cariño que le tenía y el agradecimiento por haberla perdonado de todo lo ocurrido en su vida. Cuando separó sus labios, choco con la frente de él, mientras lo miraba con mucha estimación y algo de amor.

**Espero que me aceptes después de todo esto. Aunque tenga que compartirte, se que me querrás tanto como tu a tus otras compañeras**\- _con eso último dejó que el cuerpo del rubio se desvaneciera._

**_Fin Flashback_**

Por qué no dejas de entrenar por hoy. Ya has durado bastante tiempo comparado desde que llegamos a este lugar- _propuso Haku_.

Bueno, creo que te tomare la palabra. Quiero descansar un poco por hoy ya que Kurama retomará las prácticas Mañana, y eso será una tortura- _dijo algo cabizbajo ante lo que le esperaba._

Descuida, descansa lo suficiente hoy para poder estar al cien por ciento mañana- _animo Tsunami a su rubio_.

¡Claro!

**_Eostia: Una semana Después_**

Entonces… crees que podremos escapar?

Naturalmente mi Reina. Con su ayuda puedo abrir una ventana a otro lugar para poder estar libre de los peligros que se avecinan.

Es bueno saberlo, Shamusa. Estoy agradecida por haberme informado sobre sus planes, aunque aún me da curiosidad el cómo lo supiste.

Créame, mi Reina. El cómo lo obtuve es irrelevante a nuestro pronto escape.

Tienes razón. Recibí una carta de Luu Luu. Encontró el lugar perfecto para poder escapar a un lugar seguro, lejos de esta amenaza- la Reina miraba el bosque que gobernó por un tiempo, teniendo una mirada nostálgica en su rostro- Será extraño no ver este bosque durante un tiempo- con eso dicho ingreso a su castillo del balcón por el cual estaba.

Ciertamente- _el elfo oscuro también procedió a retirarse._

Shamusa era alguien de apariencia algo sospechosa y misteriosa. La mayor parte de su cuerpo, por no decir todo, estaba cubiertos por vendajes. Sólo estaba a la vista sus dorados ojos, como los de Olga, su nariz y boca. Parte de sus oídos también estaban tapados, pero eso no le impedía escuchar bien claro. Lo único que tenía de ropaje era una Túnica de color gris ligeramente morado.

(_JeJeje, todo va según lo previsto. Disfruta tus últimos momento de libertad, Olga, por qué serán los últimos_)

Olga miró discretamente a su subordinado, quien tenía una actitud pasible y relajada, pero su aura delataba otras intenciones, cosa de las que ella noto al primer momento que se le acercó.

Tonto- _murmuró ella. Tal parecía que ella sería la encargada de salvar no sólo a las últimas dos Elfos Oscuros, si no a la mayor parte de la raza humana._

**_En algún lugar de Eostia: Guarida de Kuroinu_**

Así que ya empezaron su movimiento.

Así es. Dentro de poco se movilizarán para abrir su "vía de escape".

Jejeje, esto no podría ser más fácil. Le damos un rayo de esperanza y lo convertimos en desesperación absoluta.

Es cruel Bolt-san.

Tu lo crees?

Hai.

Pues agradezco tu halago.

Era una cueva de un gran tamaño, diseñada para albergar una gran cantidad de personas. Aunque sólo ellos, también a otros tipo de raza, por la altura que tenía.

El líder de los mercenarios Kuroinu, Bolt. Vistiendo su armadura de color negro, con su hombrera izquierda de color rojo, con la imagen de un perro negro en el. También llevaba una capa de color rojo. Cabello negro, piel bronceada, ojos negros, cuerpo robusto y musculoso.

Dividan las tropas en dos. Uno irá a su ubicación para su "retirada", mientras que la otra los esperara en el otro extremo.

¡A la orden!- _con eso se fueron a cumplir su orden._

Muy pronto, la Nación de servicio será una realidad, y no hay nada ni nadie que nos lo pueda impedir.

**_4 días después_**

Vengan rápido. Kuroinu ya tiene que haberse enterado que el bosque de los Elfos Oscuros quedó desprotegido- _Luu Luu guiaba a todos los que podían por las cavernas debajo de su ciudad._

Resultaba que cuando todos eran enemigos, sus anteriores líderes habían creado esta serie de túneles para poder resguardarse de un ataque masivo en su contra. Sólo aquellos que estaban a cargo tenían acceso a los mapas para guiarlos a la sala principal de este laberinto subterráneo.

Está segura de esto, Luu Luu-dono. Las personas no parecen muy convencidas- _Kaguya expresó su opinión al ver el rostro de las persona tras ellas_.

No te preocupes. Estamos a pocos metros del camino. Unos giros más y ya estaremos en el lugar- _dijo la pequeña mujer de 18 años._

Tal y como dijo, bastaron solo unos 10 minutos más y habían llegado al lugar designado. Era espacioso, casi tanto como el Reino de Grave. Aunque se veía muy deteriorado cuando las antorchas iluminaron el lugar. Se podía apreciar que cuando estaba en su mejor momento el lugar era el indicado para un escondite.

***Temblor***

El lugar empezó a retumbar, haciendo que un poco de polvo cayera desde el el techo. La gente se empezó a asustar y entrar en pánico. Sólo las guardias de Alicia y Claudia pudieron calmarlas un poco.

Shamusa, hagamos esto rápido.

Hai, Olga-sama.

Los dos Elfos Oscuros empezaron a recitar un canto en un lenguaje inentendible para los humanos, al tiempo después un espiral de color morado con centro blanco empezó a formarse frente a ellos. Una vez que ambos dejaron de conjurar miraron al enorme grupo.

Varias familias, tanto hombres como mujeres por igual. Y Olga podía decir que no eran de los que eran posibles traidores. Cada gobernante de cada Reino había evacuado con aquellos que eran de carácter honesto y puro. La mayoría de la población masculina no pasó ese requisito por lo que ellos se quedaron en sus respectivos Reinos.

(_Aún así… 50.000 individuos es mucho. Cómo lograremos subsistir sin los recursos apropiados_.)- _fue lo que pensó Olga cuando vio la cantidad de personas. Armándose de valor le hablo a todos en el lugar_\- Escuchen atentamente, se que no soy la persona adecuada para decirlo, pero detrás de este portal puede que haya un lugar en donde sea posible no poder sobrevivir si nos enemistamos de inmediato. Les pido aquí, como Reina de los Elfos Oscuros, que trabajemos e intentemos convivir para poder sobrevivir en un nuevo lugar. Dejaremos al lado nuestras diferencias y avancemos a un nuevo futuro.

Cada ciudadano y caballero presente no podría estar más de acuerdo a ello. En momentos como estos era mejor poder adaptarse y vivir como familia. Incluso las líderes de cada Reino admitieron a regañadientes que fue un buen discurso. Con eso dicho las personas se fueron acercando al portal.

Shamusa, puedes vigilar la entrada en caso de algún problema?

Como ordene- _cuando se alejó del lugar no se molestó en voltear como la morena mujer murmuraban algo en voz baja y el portal palpitaba_.

(_Por favor. Llevamos a un lugar donde podamos vivir y tener una buena defensa del mundo exterior_)

De forma constante las personas fueron cruzando el portal. Aunque estuvieron reacios en un principio, con los constantes temblores iban entrando más deprisa. Fueron sólo 40 minutos después que sólo quedaban Alicia, Prim, Maia, Luu Luu, Kaguya, Celestine y Claudia. Contando también a Olga y Chloe.

Estamos listas, solo debemos esperar al subordinado de Olga- _dijo Alicia con algo de apuro_.

Eso no importa, podemos irnos ahora- _fue lo que dijo Olga, sorprendiendo por lo fría y despectiva que sonó_.

Estás dispuesta a dejar a uno de tus hombres sólo por…

El era un traidor. Kuroinu dejó que el filtrada sus planes para llevarnos a una trampa. Modifique el punto de destino de nuestra vía de escape para un lugar en verdad seguro.

…***Estruendo*** No nos queda tiempo. Después discutiremos sobre la ética de cada una. Larguémonos de aquí…

BOOOOOM

¡Ahora!

Con la orden de Claudia, ellas terminaron de entrar al portal, mientras que en la explotada entrada Shamusa estaba junto a varios monstruos pertenecientes al bosque de los Elfos Oscuros.

Jejejeje, aunque quería quedarme con Kaguya al menos, creo que podré disfrutarla para después- _dijo Shamusa muy seguro de que el plan había resultado._

O amenos eso creía.

Cuando salieron del portal, lo primero que vieron fue un destello de luz. Uno muy cálido y reconfortante. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al cambio repentino, observaron un vasto bosque. Un muy frondoso bosque. Varias de las aves pasaban cerca del gran número de personas. Incluso algunas se posaron sobre Kaguya, relajas por el aura natural que emanaba.

Las demás personas sólo estaban observando los alrededores. Algo complacidos de haber llegado a un lugar aparentemente seguro.

Olga-sama…

Tal parece que logre salvarnos- _dijo aliviada la mujer aún contemplando el lugar._

¡Oigan, vengan a ver esto!

Uno de los civiles había gritado, llamando la atención de todos. El lugar donde aparecieron estaba cerca de un risco. Cuando los que pudieron se colocaron cerca del borde, con las princesas y las Elfos estando en primera fila, pudieron apreciar una especie de aldea en construcción, viendo varios individuos en la zona construyendo casas.

Creen que sean gente amable?- _preguntó Maia_.

Sólo hay una forma de saberlo. Tenemos que ir allí y hablarle de nuestra situación. Posiblemente puedan entender y creer lo que decimos- _dijo Celestine con mucha confianza._

Es lo mejor, por la posición del sol diría que es casi medio día. Me sorprende que haya gente que trabaje tan temprano- comentó Chloe.

Vamos para allá- _con lo dicho por Luu Luu todos fueron al lugar del posible pueblo que habrían localizado_.

Habían estado caminando por lo menos 1 hora o 2. Y las personas estaban cansados. Habían parado para poder repartir el agua que habían traído. Incluso tuvieron que bajar el ritmo por las mujeres que tenían a sus bebés y tenían que amamantarlos.

Las princesas y sus respectivas guardaespaldas y soldados estaban rodeando cada punto del grupo. Defendiendolos de posibles amenazas que hubiera cerca. Fuera de pequeños carnívoro como tigres, lobos y osos, nada fuera de lo común. Aunque alguna de ellas salieron lastimadas por lo que su paso se hizo más lento que antes.

Unos sonidos extraños se escucharon a lo lejos del lugar, como si fuera una especie de pelea. Alicia se ofreció como su acompañante. Ella había aprendido algo de magia. Aunque sólo a un nivel básico. Era lo suficientemente buena como para poder desconcentrar a los enemigos y que las demás les dieran el golpe de gracia.

Después de 10 minutos de caminata, las dos se asomaron por unos arbustos que había en el lugar donde se escuchaban los sonidos. Cuando asomaron los ojos por espacios que habían allí….

**_Claro del bosque_**

El sonido del metal sonando en el lugar era tan claro como el agua. Tan Naruto como Haku habían estado en su pequeño sparring por casi una hora a media potencia de sus capacidades.

Haku, al ser más rápida, atacaba desde distintos ángulos con sus senbon. Teniendo sus espejos de Hielo repartidos por todo el claro le facilitaba su movilización.

Mientras que Naruto esquiva y bloqueaba cada ataque con algo de dificultad. Además de tener sellos de gravedad sobre su cuerpo le era más difícil todavía. Pero era un buen entrenamiento para mejorar.

Cuando Haku salió de un espejo ubicado en la parte superior de un árbol, yendo directamente hacia Naruto, maldito su movida cuando vio que la había visto y había lanzado un par de Shuriken, las cuales se multiplicaron en varias docenas.

La mujer usó un pequeño Jutsu de viento para salir de la trayectoria, pero no impidió que unos pocos rozaran su brazo, costado del abdomen y su muslo.

Cuando cayó al suelo avanzó vertiginosamente en Zig-Zag en dirección al rubio. Quien imitó su movimiento. Ambos chocaron sus antebrazos, dieron un pequeño giro y pasaron de largo en su embestida.

Naruto se lanzó de un salto hacia Haku. Levantando su pierna derecha para una patada de hacha que Haku evade al saltar a la izquierda. Luego, ella se posiciona y lanza un patada de látigo que golpea justo en el rostro de Naruto, mandandolo a chocar contra un árbol.

Aunque lo último no ocurrió ya que logró girar y colocar sus pies en el árbol para amortiguar la trayectoria. El rubio entró en defensa contra la pelinegra en una batalla de Taijutsu en el mismo tronco en vertical. Naruto perdía terreno por lo que mientras retrocedía más iban subiendo en su pelea.

Ambos individuos al llegar a la Copa se separaron en un choque de puños, solo para intercambiar golpes a altas velocidades, siendo no más que simples borrones por la velocidad a la que luchaban.

Alicia estaba impactada. En un principio pensó que la mujer atacaba al joven por algo parecido a lo que habían escapado. Pero al ver como la pelea aumento de nivel le hizo cuestionarse un poco si su preparación como caballero sería suficiente si había más personas como ellos.

(_Son muy rápidos, atacan con mucha precisión aún con esas cuchillas cortas (Kunai). En qué lugar paramos a resguardarnos_)- _pensó alarmada la chica de cabello rubio, bastante nerviosa por la habilidad mostrada_.

Mientras que ella era un manojo de nervios, Prim sólo miraba asombrada e infinitamente emocionada lo que veía. Aunque ella no hubiera sido entrenada para ser caballero, y sólo hubiera aprendido algo de magia. Los movimientos que realizaban tanto hombre como mujer eran muy impresionantes.

(_Si tan sólo pudiera hacer lo mismo, podría ayudar a mi hermana y cuidar su espalda_)- _a Prim no le gustaba que fuera siempre la protegida. Había decidido aprender magia para ayudar a su hermana en algún futuro_.

Pero cuando ambos fueron visibles de nuevo y se separaron, no esperaron lo siguiente.

_**E. Agua: jutsu bala de agua (Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** 水遁・水弾の術)_

Después de hacer una extraña pose de manos para ambas princesas, la mujer respiró profundamente, solo para que de su boca saliera disparado un poderoso torrente de hacia el rubio. Quien esperó hasta el último momento para esquivarlo.

El torrente de agua siguió de largo, por lo que al chocar con un árbol que estaba en el camino su estructura se vio fracturada con el impacto, sacando trozos grandes de la corteza.

Así que empezamos con Ninjutsu eh? Bien, sigo yo. _**E. de Fuego; Jutsu flor del fénix (Katon; Hōsenka no jutsu** 火遁・鳳仙火の術)_

De la boca de Naruto pequeñas bolas de fuego salieron disparadas hacia la mujer que las evadía como podía. Después de un poco de esquivarlas, las últimas bolas de fuego que iban a su dirección las detuvo creando un muro de Hielo. El fuego al impactar, evapora casi por completo el muro, dejando ver a Haku detrás de todo ese vapor con una risa confiada.

Tendrás que hacerlo mejor, Naruto-kun. _**Mil Agujas de Agua Voladoras de la Muerte** (千殺水翔, **Sensatsu Suishō**)_

Desde la neblina que creó el impacto del fuego cientos de agujas acuosas se formaron. Los objetos se habían levemente cristalizado, al tiempo que fueron lanzadas hacia Naruto.

El rubio sólo se quedó mirando sonriendo confiadamente. Sólo para que después su mano derecha brillará en chakra para después golpear el suelo. La acción hizo que un trozo del suelo se alzará frente a Naruto, cubriendolo del montón de agujas que se deshacian al contacto.

Veo que has avanzado con la superfuerza de Tsunade-san.

Que puedo decir-al _momento de hablar el trozo de tierra cayó al mismo lugar en el suelo_\- Es algo que quiero aprender. Para cuando se lo muestre este orgullosa.

Jejeje, eres muy cariñoso con ella- _comentó la chica_\- terminemos nuestro entrenamiento por hoy ¿Te parece?

Si, quiero llegar a casa para poder comer algo me muero de hambre. Además de que los demás pensarán lo mismo, así que voy a disiparlos para no tener que escuchar sus quejas.

Ni tu mismo te soportas.

Debería hacerlo habiendo visto desde otra perspectiva como me comporto?

Supongo.

(_Naruto, tenemos compañía_)- _Kurama le dijo, haciendo que se colocará en posición de combate y dando las primeras señas de mano._

Quien ande ahí que salga en este momento. Oh sí no…- _colocó sus mano a la altura de la boca en una amenaza para hacer un Jutsu de fuego._

Y daba la casualidad que era en la misma dirección en la que estaban las princesas.

Demonios, cómo nos encontró. Aún si escapamos no saldríamos…- _sus palabras quedaron al aire viendo que su hermana iba a salir_\- Olle Prim, no salgas…- _trato de detenerla, pero no la había alcanzado._

E-espera un poco- _había salido de los arbustos, apareciendo frente al par_\- N-No somos enemigos- _colocó sus manos en el pecho rezando para que le creyera. Aunque le extrañó la reacción del joven._

El Jutsu de fuego que tenía listo fue interrumpido al ver el tipo de vestimenta de la pelirosa frente a él, haciendo que en vez de fuego, humo saliera de sus oídos y nariz, sumándose que también se había sonrojado furiosamente quedando como un tomate maduro.

¡Q-Q-Qué clase de vestimenta es esa!

Eh?

¡Eso, que es lo que llevas puesto!- la _pelirosa sólo miró su vestuario, extrañada por las palabras que estaba diciendo_.

Esto… Esto es lo que normalmente uso- _dijo algo avergonzada. Ella junto con su hermana estaban ya acostumbradas a ser vista con lujuria. Como trozos de carne. Era la primera vez que alguien se avergonzada de verla en sus prendas. Era raro._

Pues para mi es la primera vez que veo una vestimenta como esa. ¿Es de alguna nueva aldea oculta o algo así?- _dijo Haku, quien igual se veia algo avergonzada por el tipo de vestimenta. _

Aldea….Oculta-_ la chica la de su cabeza confundida._

(_Dios… es muy linda. ¡Qué estás pensando. Este no es momento!_)

**(Algo interesante que ver?)-** _pregunto Kurama con un tono de burla._

_(¡Y tampoco es el momento para tus molestias Kura-chan!)_

Prim, no salgas de esa forma- _una chica rubia salía de los arbustos, y para suerte/desgracia de Naruto, se desmayó por la vestimenta de la nueva chica_\- Eh? Y ahora qué le pasó?

Bueno… digamos que su forma de vestir fue la causante- dijo Haku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ha? Pero si esto es _lo que uso siempre, no creo que alguien pueda…- entonces ella tomó en cuenta que y no estaban en su mundo, por lo que las vestimenta y la forma de vestir eran completamente diferentes_\- (_Como pude olvidar eso)_

Onē-sama?

Tendremos que hablar de eso después. Disculpa, pero hay alguien más en este lugar?

Aparte de nosotros dos, solo una persona más- respondió Haku.

Solo tres? Pero por el acantilado vimos a varias personas en un pueblo que está por esta dirección.

No saben de los Kage Bunshin?

Clones? Pueden clonarse ustedes mismos?

Es raro que no lo sepan. Todo Shinobi, o incluso civil sabe de ello.

Hemos estado un poco presionadas últimamente. Además de que somos de... otro lugar- _si bien, quería pedirle ayuda, no creía que alguien desconocido creyera su historia_\- por otro lado… quedará así todo el tiempo?- _miraba al inconsciente rubio._

Descuida, yo lo arreglo. Naruto, Tsunami hizo Ramen de cerdo.

¡¿Enserio?! ¡Que esperamos, tenemos que…

Era mentira- _lo dijo mientras le sonreía de forma cariñosa. _

Te dicen que eres cruel a veces?

Lo haces de vez en cuando.

Ano...

¡Aaahh, las pervertidas de antes!

A quien le llamas pervertida?

¡No soy el que anda con un atuendo revelador y que no tapa nada!

Acaso buscas pelea?

Pues creo que la has conseguido, ya verás que…

***Pow***

¡Ite! Por qué me golpeaste Haku-chan.

Si no lo hacía, eso sería desventajoso para ella.

Pero…

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- _un grito de terror se escuchó por todo el bosque. _

Qué fue eso- _Naruto estaba al pendiente de ello_.

O no, algo le tuvo que pasar al grupo- Alicia salió corriendo en dirección donde estaba todo el grupo.

¡Olle, espera!- _Naruto fue tras ella en la persecución_.

Puedes guiarme al lugar? Si necesitan ayuda puedo darla- _ofreció Haku a la pelirosa._

Hai, sígueme- _con eso las últimas dos fueron al lugar._

**_Habitantes de Eostia_**

Groooooow.

***Aplastar***

¡Corran, por aquí!

¡Claudia, cuidado!

***Carne cortada***

Eh?

De forma que nadie había esperado un portal se había abierto en el lugar, muy cerca de aquellos que habían escapado. Del portal, lo único que cruzaba eran monstruos habitantes del bosque de los Elfos Oscuros, siendo otros en su mayoría y unos pocos Diablillos rojos.

Claudia y Chloe trataban de mantenerlos a raya mientras que los civiles se alejaban del lugar. El número de Diablillos sobrepasó lo que ambas mujeres podrían manejar, por lo que la mujer de cabellera castaña clara no noto cuando uno de los pequeños monstruos salto para atacarla con cuchillo.

Dicha mujer se extrañó cuando fue empujada de forma repentina. Cuando se dio vuelta, observó con horror cómo su esposo Klaus estaba en el suelo, con su estómago semi-abierto mientras que el Diablillo de color rojo, el cual estaba sobre él, se veía enojado por haber fallado en su objetivo.

Desahogandose empezó a apuñalar varias veces al hombre que le había interrumpido. Los gritos de agonía del hombre llenaron el bosque con su dolor. Claudia miro alrededor, observando como cada hombre era mutilado por los otros y las mujeres tomadas por 4 Diablillos, siendo una imagen macabra para ella en ese momento.

No hay nada que nos pueda ayudar- susurro para si misma sin notar como 5 de los Diablillos rojo iban a por ella con otras intenciones.

***Slash***

El sonido de la espada cortando carne fue escuchado a espaldas de la mujer. Al darse vuelta vio la silueta de Alicia, quien la había protegido del ataque.

Claudia, estás bien?- la _nombrada sólo asintió con la cabeza_\- Levántate, tenemos que defender a los civiles.

¡No se muevan!

Uno de los Orcos dijo, mientras tenía sujetas a dos de las guerreras de Alicia de su cabeza mientras que los Diablillos estaban al lado de ellas, acariciando lascivamente sus piernas.

A-Alicia-sama…

No se preocupe por nosotras. Acabe con esta escoria.

¡No hablen perras!

El ser de gran tamaño las azotó contra el suelo, haciendo que gritaban de dolor mientras los más pequeños las empezaban rodear.

Si no vuelven en este momento, maternos tanto a hombres como niños por igual- dijo el ser con malicia y una sonrisa socarrona.

E-eres un….- _Alicia gruño. No quería que sus propias guerreras sufrieran ese destino. Primero ella que sus camaradas_\- Muy bien. Si prometes que no les pasará nada iré con ustedes.

¡Alicia, no puedes decirlo en serio!

Prefiero que sea yo a que mis camaradas paguen por ello.

Esa actitud me agrada.

Una nueva voz llegó al campo de batalla. Todos miraban para todos lados tratando de encontrar el origen de la persona que había hablado. Claudia estaba igual de confundida pero ver que Alicia miraba en un punto en específico sobre ellos hizo que también mirara en la misma dirección.

No obstante los Otros y Diablillos se sentían incómodos por alguna razón. Ya sea por la nueva voz que había aparecido. O por el simple hecho que no podían ver a su posible adversario. Pero su nerviosismo era a causa del instinto asesino que estaba plagando el lugar. Incluso en la lejanía, los civiles y las otras princesas estaban intimidado por la sensación que les daba.

Quien eres. ¡Muestrate!

Muy bien- la _voz sonó de arriba de ellos. Y justo cuando el Otro alzó la mirada un borrón Naranja pasó al lado de él_\- ¡Ustedes estorban!

Con una serie rápida de combos los Diablillos salieron despedidos, alejándose de las débiles soldados del ejército de Alicia. Cuando despejó el lugar de ellas se inclinó para verificar su estado. Daba gracias que había pergaminos con instrucciones para el uso de la Palma mística. Luego de un diagnóstico simple se aseguró de que aún se pudieran levantar.

Están bien? Pueden moverse por sí solas.

Q-Quien eres….

Quien sea es irrelevante ahora. Pueden pararse?

Creo que podemos.

Yo me hago cargo, vayan con sus amigas- _pero al decir eso, el Ogro que había ignorado se abalanzó sobre él con su garrote. Pero al estar a sólo unos pocos centímetros, Naruto extendió su mano, sosteniendo el arma con completa facilidad. Acción que sorprendió a todos los observadores_\- Criaturas que cometen actos como los tuyos….¡No merecen que me contenga!

Con fuerza, hizo retroceder el garrote haciendo que la criatura quedará vulnerable a cualquier ataque. Por lo que cruzó sus dedos para comenzar la paliza que él les había causado a esas dos chicas.

¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Dos clones habían aparecido junto al original, e inmediatamente los tres lanzaron una patada en la quijada del Ogro, haciendo que quedará suspendido en el aire.

**¡U…!**

Uno de los clones salto para darle una patada en el estómago.

**¡ZU…!**

El original hizo lo mismo.

**¡MA…!**

El otro clon hizo lo mismo.

**¡KI…!**

El primer clon volvió a hacer lo mismo, haciendo que quedará a unos 15 metros del suelo, ya que cada patada iba cargada con chakra.

**¡NARUTO…..-** _tanto el original como uno de los clones hicieron una voltereta en el aire, quedando justo sobre el Ogro. Cuando dejaron de girar extendieron ambos sus piernas derechas en una patada de hacha, ambas destellando de color azul de una forma furiosa_\- **RENDAN!**

El golpe sonó de tal forma que los huesos del monstruo sonaron claramente al momento de romperse. El Ogro bajo a altas velocidades al suelo, causando un gran estruendo por el impacto. El polvo se levantó en el lugar al momento que Naruto aterrizó en el suelo con sus clones disipados.

Se dio vuelta, mirando en dirección a los Diablillos, quienes retrocedieron al ver los rojos ojos de Naruto mientras que más intención asesina era liberada de él. Incluso los Ogros se mostraban temerosos ante el aura que desprendía el joven frente a ellos. Reacción que fue vista por todas las princesas que se habían juntado para apoyar después de dejar los civiles en un lugar seguro. Incluso Haku estaba con ellas.

Larguense de mi isla… ¡Ahora!

Con la presión aumentando no tuvieron más opción que retirarse al portal para después cerrarse y desaparecer del lugar.

Naruto soltó un suspiro. Esto ya está raro de por sí, y no sabía qué era lo que ocurría. Al darse vuelta miró como Haku estaba al lado de un grupo de mujeres con un revelador atuendo o armadura. Dejo esas ideas de lado. Se fijó que las dos chicas que habían en el suelo estaban allí todavía.

Les ayudó a levantarse?

B-Bueno… si no es problema- _respondió una de ellas con algo de vergüenza, después de todo, el joven frente a ella era guapo. Pensamiento compartido por su compañera. _

De forma suave las ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Cada una apoyándose con la otra, ya que Naruto no quería hacerlo por peligro a tocar algo por accidente. El chakra de Kurama dejó de fluir en él por lo que sus ojos volvieron a su color azul habitual.

Te agradezco haber ayudado a mis camaradas- _Alicia le agradeció al momento que ambas chicas fueron a descansar en un lugar más cómodo. _

Descuida, solo hice lo que era correcto- _dijo el rubio mientras colocaba sus manos en su nuca. Aunque el sonrojo no abandonaba su rostro._

Esos movimientos… que clase de magia es. Nunca la había visto- _Chloe comentó al ver algunas de las habilidades de Naruto en esa pequeña batalla._

Magia?

No usaste magia en tus movimientos?- _Olga se mostró más curiosa._

Lo que use para mis técnicas de clonación y super fuerza es chakra, que es la fusión de energía Espiritual y energía Física.

Dijiste chakra? Pero los humanos no pueden dominarlo- _Luu Luu expreso su opinión. Los semi-humanos aunque no muchos, pueden manipular su propia energía para aumentar sus capacidades. Aunque por lo general se usa Youki, conocida como energía demoníaca, el chakra era menos tóxico para los humanos._

Eeehh… bueno… no se como… pero desde que tengo uso de razón la gente puede usar chakra. Todos tenemos una porción de ella en nosotros, pero sólo si entrenas desde muy pequeño puedes manipularla- _dijo el rubio_\- por otro lado- _les dio la espalda_\- por qué van vestidas así.

Es nuestra ropa cotidiana- _respondió Luu Luu._

¡Otra vez con eso! ¿¡Son de otro mundo que tienen que vestir de esa forma?!

Sí- _respondió Prim._

Bueno eso… espera- _miro al grupo de chicas bastante sorprendido_\- Lo dices en serio?

Acaso nos creerás si te lo pudiéramos explicar?- _Kaguya pregunto._

Bueno… aunque tenemos la mayor parte del día. Las puedo guiar al pueblo para poder conversar más tranquilo- _dijo Naruto al momento que se largaba, pero fue detenido._

De hecho…- _Alicia habló, llamando la atención del rubio_\- puede que tengamos un ligero problema.

Eh.

**_20 Minutos después_**

¡Escuchen, quiero una fila en este momento!

Naruto ya había llegado al pueblo en construcción, acompañado de varias personas muy peculiares, aunque daba la casualidad de que eran en su mayoría mujeres, y muy pocos hombres. Después de cruzar unas palabras con Haku, quien se retiró para comunicar los sucesos con Tsunami, Naruto se puso frente a todos los clones quienes obedecieron la orden.

Quiero un reporte de los avances.

¡Aquí, clon número 2.350! Las casas y su interior ya están lista. Sólo falta terminar la manutención lumínica y el sistema de drenaje.

Bien es bueno saberlo. ¡Escuchen. Tenemos gente que requiere resguardarse y algunos que requieren atención médica. Quiero un grupo de 20 para poder atenderlos. Crearé más clones si es necesario! ¿Fui claro?

¡Hai, Taicho!

¡Haganlo!

Los clones fueron a cumplir la orden dada mientras que Naruto creaba otros 20 clones para sustituir a los que mando a curar a los heridos.

Las princesas y Elfos Oscuros solo podían mirar asombradas como solamente un joven tenía el poder y conocimiento para levantar un pueblo el solo. Aunque Prim notó el ligero cansancio en el rostro de Naruto. Señal que la preocupó un poco.

Por el momento levantaré unas carpas para que los que queden fuera tengan un lugar donde dormir.

Te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón joven- Celestine se inclinó en agradecimiento por la hospitalidad que habían recibido. Y eso que aún no habían explicado el cómo llegaron aquí.

Luego de que Naruto las guiará a su casa propia decidieron comenzar con la explicación de los sucesos recientes. De donde eran ellas. Como llegaron. Por qué eligieron este lugar y por qué escaparon con una cantidad tan grande de personas.

En la charla estaban presentes Tsunami y Haku. Naruto no quería excluirlas del asunto. Además, tenían que estar al tanto para que no hubiera ninguna complicación en el futuro.

Fue muy fantasiosa la situación, pero el asunto era serio. Si ese grupo de mercenarios podría crear un portal cerca de los límites del pueblo sería malo. Además de que recién lo estaba reconstruyendo, se negaba a que lo destruyera después de esforzarse tanto.

Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en Jiraiya. Si el estuviera aquí probablemente estaría escribiendo para sus novelas de porno barato. La simple idea le causó risa.

Ahora que lo pensaba, aún tenía el contrato de los Sapos. Si bien Kurama le dijo que tenía que romper dicho contrato, Naruto se negó a hacerlo. Era su primer y probablemente único contrato. No dejaría que nada le hiciera separar de él. Además de que podría llamar a Jiraiya y usarlo para mandarle alguno que otro mensaje a su Kā-chan.

Luego de hablarlo unos pocos minutos más, Naruto decidió que, al menos él, no tenía problemas con que se quedaran. Más que nada le gustó. Así la isla no estaría tan desierta.

Luego de que ellas se fueran de la casa Naruto cayó de bruces al suelo.

¡Naruto-kun!

Demonios… creo que use muchos clones de sombra- _dijo con una sonrisa cansada._

Haku-san, ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación- _dijo Tsunami alarmada mientras que ella y la usuaria de hielo colocaban ambos brazos por detrás de sus cuellos y se lo llevan a su habitación. _

Sólo había pasado una semana antes de que los habitantes de Eostia llegarán a la isla de Uzushio. Aunque no pareciera mucho tiempo, Naruto había progresado mucho. Pero aún así, no había descansado en el uso de los clones, y actualmente le pasó factura por su chakra.

**(Eres un idiota que no escucha lo que otros dicen)-** _alegó Kurama ante la obstinación del rubio al tratar de renovar su pueblo a su antigua gloria_\- **(Sólo repondré 80% de tu chakra, pero que no se haga costumbre)-** _le advirtió la Bijū, pero su voz daba a mostrar lo preocupada que estaba_.

Perdón por las molestias, Kura-chan.

**(Sólo por qué estás agotado no te digo nada)**

**_2 semanas después _**

En el transcurso de los días los habitantes de Eostia podían decir de forma pacífica que podrían vivir en la isla. Era una lugar bastante grande en verdad. Aunque tenían que compartir el techo en el que vivían con otras personas, pero eso no era un impedimento.

Las princesas daban gracias que nadie fue secuestrado cuando habían llegado. En ese ámbito estaban agradecidas por la aparición del rubio en el momento. Aunque eso no evitó que la mayoría de los buenos hombres en esas familias tuvieran que morir de esa forma.

En lo que respecta a las princesas, incluyendo a la Elfo y Elfas Oscuras. De alguna forma se las arreglaron para todas ellas vivir en un mismo techo sin matar a sus antigua enemigas de piel morena.

Hablando de ellas. Prim había estado hablado con ambos ninja residentes. Tanto Naruto como Haku estaban algo asombrados de que ella pidiera el entrenamiento ninja, según ella para poder proteger a su hermana.

Naruto no iba a negarle eso. Querer ser fuerte para proteger a alguien. Era el motivo principal por el cual se esforzaba. Pero no sabía si podía usar chakra. No lo había usado nunca por lo que tendría que ver cómo podría entrenarla.

Por otro lado. Alicia les había contado a las princesas y a Olga y Chloe lo que había visto cuando fue a investigar al llegar aquí. La forma de pelear en este mundo y las habilidades de estos. Eran sorprendentes en términos simples. Poder controlar los elementos y usarlos a tu antojo. Luu Luu les tuvo que explicar parte de los usos de esta energía, o al menos lo que ella sabía.

Mientras tanto, uno de los clones había tenido suerte en su búsqueda de las ruinas de Uzu. Pudiendo encontrar el mecanismo de defensa de la isla. Un sistema el cual sólo aquellos con chakra y sangre Uzumaki podían activar y desactivar. Con ese descubrimiento Naruto hizo lo primero que tenía que hacer, pedir ayuda para terminar su pueblo.

En un bote pequeño, el cual fue impulsado por Haku gracias a sus Jutsus de agua, ella con un clon de Naruto fueron a Nami y contratar a Tazuna para poder ayudar con la tarea. El viaje de regreso fue de más o menos dos días y medio, por lo que cuando llegaron sólo hicieron los planos para las construcciones.

Aunque todos los trabajadores podían evitar mirar a las guerreras con las vestimentas que tenían. Incluso Tazuna, con una risa pervertida miró al muchacho, quien sólo desvió la mirada avergonzado por la situación. Lo que le recordó que tenía que mandar un clon a comprar ropa, o por lo menos mandar a hacerla para que cambiaran sus atuendos a algo menos vistoso para el.

**_País de las aguas Termales_**

Jiraiya estaba espiando como de costumbre a las mujeres en las termas del pueblo en el cual paraba para una nueva inspiración para sus libro. Cuando de repente una perturbación en la fuerza sacude toda su columna.

Por que tengo la necedad de construirle un altar al mocoso. Bueno, he estado fuera de la aldea por casi 4 semanas, creo que volvere dentro de una semana mas para llevarlo a su viaje de entrenamiento.

¡Un pervertido!

¡Pero antes debo escapar!

**_De vuelta a Uzushio_**

Por otro lado. La población femenina estaba bastante impresionada por la situación actual. Lo que se refería la población civil, estaba impactada al saber que un simple joven, no mayor a la mayoría del lugar tuviera los recursos para tratar de mantener a toda la población.

Además de que los clones con los cuales hablaron alguna de ellas simpatizaron con la personalidad burbujeante del rubio. Además de que la mayoría, si bien eran mayores, y viudas por el incidente de su llegada, no estaría mal probar al joven.

Otra cosa a tomar en cuenta fue la alimentación. Naruto daba gracias a que ellas mismas traían su ración, aunque tenía que hacer algo si no quería quedarse sin ellos. Por lo que, gracias a un pergamino que había encontrado su clon explorador había encontrado las instrucciones de como hacer el Chi no Bunshin (**_Clon de Sangre_**). Parecido al Kage Bunshin. Pero sólo si dejas un porcentaje de tu sangre para la técnica. Una gran ventaja ya que ellos podían reponer su propio chakra, por lo que no se tenía que preocupar por la falta de ellos.

Gracias a ello pudo hacer unos pocos clones de sangre para tareas específicas. Entre ellas, hacer tratos con algunos de los pueblos que había visitado en su tiempo en Konoha. El país de él Té, yendo directamente a Yuki no Kuni, donde sorprendentemente Koyuki lo recibió con un cálido abrazo. Incluso logró completar el y Haku una misión en el país de la Luna, el cual se cruzaron cuando salieron de la isla hace mes y medio en busca de provisiones y alimentos.

Ahora, actualmente estaba en su recién creado campo de entrenamiento. Aunque no estaba sólo. Prim, Chloe, Alicia y Claudia estaban en el campo, practicando sus especialidades, y para sorpresa de ambos Shinobis, cómo utilizar el chakra.

Naruto había encontrado un pergamino que explicaba cómo determinar si una persona que no había usado chakra en toda su vida podría utilizarla.

El método era simple, pero requería de mucho control. Tenía que hacer una pequeña transferencia de chakra al individuo en cuestión, hacerle experimentar lo que se siente tener el chakra recorrer su cuerpo. Luego de eso, tenían que intentar sacar a flote el chakra que posiblemente tenían. Luego de tratar por una extenuante dos horas para ellas pudieron sentir por primera vez su chakra. Aunque se enviaron un poco por qué Haku les dijo que al ser despertada recientemente sus reservas serían pequeñas.

Luego de eso Naruto las hizo practicar lo que él tuvo que hacer. O sea el balanceo de la hoja. Aunque no lo habían entendido en un principio. Pero con demostración de Haku, quien colocó una hoja en su frente y se mantuvo allí al momento de sacar la mano. Fue impresionante ver después como aquella hoja se movía por su cuerpo como si tuviera vida.

Ahora las chicas podían mantener dichas hojas en su frente por lo menos unos 3 minutos sin agotarse. Aunque era extremadamente cansado y aburrido, se hacían la ilusión de poder hacer esos movimientos como los se Haku y Naruto cuando entrenaban.

Un punto que a la mayoría de las chicas les agradó de Naruto. No era un pervertido. Aunque Naruto, queriendo ayudarles o recomendarles algo para su entrenamiento se las encontraba casualmente en paños menores. En un principio pensaron que él sería como los demás, pero al ver en todas las ocasiones terminaban así, y en algunos casos, por culpa de algunos complementos que estaban en los alrededores, caía sobre ellas tocando parte de su expuesto cuerpo. [**N/A; Y si, hare algunos pequeños incidentes de caídas locas. Rito estaría orgulloso de mi.]**

El pobre/suertudo rubio se sonrojan hasta el extremo de desmayarse. Tal parecía que sus interacciones con las mujeres no eran muy constantes si su reacción indicaba algo. Luego de despertar recibía un regaño de parte de Tsunami y Haku por su descuido y por "_aprovechar_" el tocar el cuerpo femenino. Aunque Tsunami estaba tentada a hacer lo mismo, no lo había por decencia, y por qué no se creía lista todavía. Y con Haku… digamos que se sentía acomplejada. Desde ese momento, la mayor parte de la población femenina decidió divertirse con el rubio insinuándose a él de forma un poco íntima. Incluso las guardias de Alicia y Claudia lo hacían, y ni hablar de las sirvientas de esta última. Pero de igual forma era reconfortante que los pocos hombres que quedaron con ellas, y el único joven que se ofreció a ayudar a toda su población no fuera como la mayoría de los hombres en Eostia.

Aunque no todo era tranquilo.

Los portales que transportaban a las criatura y ahora a unos pocos hombres del ejército de Kuroinu. Seguían apareciendo. Aunque no era una molestia con la organización de las fuerzas de las princesas y algunos clones de Sangre de Naruto. Pero el que siguieran apareciendo era muy molesto, y ponía nerviosa a la población. No satisfecho con eso se presentó otro problema.

Al momento de deshabilitar las defensas de la isla o un lado en específico, el tiempo que toma para reactivarse era de 4 horas. Cuando salían para poder ir por algunos suministros, varios barcos de tipo traficantes se acercaron a la isla en busca de algo que vender o poder comerciar. Era una molestia tratar con ello sin descanso.

Después de ello tenían que crear una especie de defensa para poder proteger no sólo la isla, si no el pueblo en sí. Por esa razón Naruto había dejado de lado sus entrenamientos por un tiempo y se colocó a estudiar sellos de Barrera que había encontrado cuando removió los escombros al llegar.

**_Nami no Kuni_**

¡Vamos chicos, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a Uzu para terminar con las últimas 4 casas y la terna que nos pidieron!

¡Hai!

Tazuna daba las órdenes para transportar al barco todos los materiales necesarios para terminar las viviendas básicas. Aunque eran bastante grandes, pero la población de Naruto había aumentado drásticamente. Daba gracias a sus clones para poder adelantar los trabajos y las instalaciones de electricidad y desagüe.

Por otra parte, el chico había dicho que lo contrataba para el trabajo. Aunque Tazuna se había negado en un principio ya que dudaba que tuviera dinero, idea que se fue de viaje cuando le dijo una cantidad próxima guardada en uno de sus rollos de almacenamiento. Por lo que, aunque un poco reacio, decidió cobrar por sus servicios, un poco más barato de lo que cobraría.

Disculpe…- _Tazuna se dio vuelta, observando a un joven de gran estatura. No podía ver nada de su rostro o su ropa ya que estaba cubierto por una capa de color negro con nubes rojas y un sombrero de paja con tirantes blancos por detrás_\- puedo saber por qué hay tanto alboroto?

Ah, estamos trasladando materiales para terminar un proyecto de construcción fuera de este lugar.

Veo que es un proyecto grande…

Si, nuestro contratista fue quien nos contactó para su nuevo hogar. Aunque si no fuera por qué es un ninja nuestra labor tardaría más en ser terminada.

Ya veo. Aunque veo que van en barco. Algún lugar de Mizu no Kuni?

No, es dentro del mar, creo recordar que se llama Duchu… Kushu… Nushi… como era?

Uzushio?

¡Ese mismo! El joven que nos dio valor tuvo un problema con su aldea por lo que tuvo que buscar un nuevo hogar. Le ofrecimos quedarse aquí, pero negó diciendo que no quería darnos molestias.

(_Que hace Naruto Uzu. Un problema con la aldea? No creo que lo hayan desterrado de ella así como así. Danzo no lo permitiría de forma tan simple_) Gracias por la información- _se alejó de Tazuna a un lugar apartado del público. _

Algo nuevo?

Nos infiltraremos en una de las embarcaciones para ir a Uzushiogakure. Nuestro objetivo está en ese lugar.

Que no estaba protegida esa isla con turbulentos remolinos?

Tal parece que ha encontrado el mecanismo para poder desactivarlo y hacer una entrada.

Je, será fácil ahora que está sólo. ¿No lo crees Itachi?

Siempre y cuando no haya aprendido nada nuevo. Andando Kisame.

**_Uzu_**

Naruto. Tienes un momento?

Eh? Ah, Olga-san. Espereme un momento.

Olga había estado interesada en la curiosa forma de ejecutar las técnicas como las que Naruto hacia. Si bien le explicaron que era a base de chakra, energía física y espiritual, quería investigar todo lo posible cualquier forma para poder ejecutar dichas técnicas en alguno de sus hechizos.

La mujer estaba actualmente en la habitación de trabajo de Naruto, donde el rubio se colocaba a leer y ver los Jutsus o la explicación de alguno de ellos para su ejecución correcta. Además de que estaba estudiando Fūinjutsu.

Ahora, Naruto tuvo que agradecer al Sastre que se ofreció a hacer toda la ropa para las mujeres con vestimentas…. reveladoras. Aunque la de Olga lo seguía siendo en alguna medida. Un Peto de Malla metálica, una falda, la cual le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de medio muslo, además de que tenía un corte en un costado para mejorar la movilidad. Sobre su Peto tenía una chamarra abierta, dejando ver su escote. Y también tenía unas sandalias modificadas con un tacón medio alto. A y el color de su ropa era de un tono púrpura.

(_Me recuerda a esa loca de los exámenes_)- _recordó a Anko y su peculiar forma de presentarse e intimidar_\- Algo en particular que quieras saber?

Sólo algo que creo que puedes responder. Como sabrás, lo que usamos para nuestros hechizos es una porción de energía espiritual y de energía Natural.

Si, aunque e intentado de hacer algo con eso, pero sólo termina explotando en mi cara- _dijo riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca_\- creo que no estoy hecho para hacer magia.

Nos desviamos del tema- _dijo un poco agraciada cuando recordó el primer intento. Terminó como si fuera ollin_\- He estado practicando y note que algunos de mis hechizos son más fuertes que otros.

Mmmm…..- _el rubio tomó una pose pensativa para saber cómo responder a eso_\- cuáles son los hechizos con más poder.

Los que puedo lanzar son tanto de Fuego como de Rayo.

Katon y Raiton- _murmuró para_ sí- si creo que es lo que creo, esas deben tus afinidades elementales.

Mis que?

En este mundo, no todos pueden ocupar los mismos elementos. Toma a Haku-chan de ejemplo. Ella pertenece al clan Yuki por lo que puede manejar Hyōton de forma Natural. Por consiguiente, para formar dicho Sub-elemento se necesita 2 de las 5 ramas básicas, en este caso es Suiton y Fūton. Lo que creo que tu razón es que, tanto fuego como rayo son los más fáciles por ser afín a ellos. Aunque creo que también es por usar energía Natural.

Y eso por qué sería.

Espera- _se paró para buscar algo de entre sus estantes_\- tiene que estar por aquí… ¡Lo encontré!- _sacó un pergamino que tenía el Kanji de Naturaleza_ "自然"- Veamos…. Aquí, el uso del Chakra Natural potencia los ataques de los usuarios que controlen ésta energía. Sin embargo….

Sin embargo que…

Aquellos que sólo utilicen chakra ying (espiritual) para sus ataques, y si tienen una afinidad elemental muy potente, el propio Chakra Natural tomará toda la potencia para el ataque en su máximo poder.

No lo entiendo.

Tengo una teoría. Al juntar tanto Chakra físico como espiritual para las Jutsus, estos son potenciados sólo por el usuario. Pero si es sólo chakra Ying para esto, y amplificado por el chakra Natural. O sea, el físico sólo sería un limitante para que la persona no sufra un daño excesivo.

Pero como uso magia y no es proveniente de mi cuerpo el ataque….

La energía Natural tiene rienda suelta para potenciar el ataque todo lo que quieras- _dijo con una risa, satisfecho por haber resuelto un problema que su yo antiguo posiblemente no podría. _

Te lo agradezco- _le dio una grata sonrisa por la ayuda. _

Descuida. Por mis compañeros y camaradas, lo que sea.

Lo que sea… eh~

(_Esto no me gusta_)- _pensó nervioso al escuchar el tono de voz de la Elfa Oscura._

Entonces…- se _acercó a tientas al rubio quien antes de poder alejarse del escritorio donde tenía el pergamino. Pero un agarre en el brazo derecho del joven lo detuvo. Cuando vio, se sonrojo al ver que su brazo estaba dentro de los atributos de la hermosa Elfa, quien sonreía con picardía_\- podrías ayudarme con un tema más…- _se acercó a su oído y susurro-_ personal.

Sin más Naruto cayó al suelo, sonrojado, con los ojos en espiral, una sonrisa boba y con una hemorragia nasal. Olga sólo se reía de su reacción. Demasiado bueno e inocente para poder evitar no bromear con él. Además de ser considerado con cada una de sus habitantes. Incluso Chloe se ha abierto más a Naruto, llegando al punto de pasar más tiempo con él y entrenar con la espada.

Tal vez… no bromee para la próxima- _tomo al rubio y lo sentó en la silla de la habitación. Cuando lo acomodo se acercó a su rostro lentamente, dándole un suave y corto beso en los labios_\- sólo espero que me aceptes, aún si tienes que compartir- _dijo un poco triste con la idea de ser rechazada cuando se separó_.

**_Saltó en el tiempo; 2 Días después; Puerto de Uzu_**

Muy bien chicos, llevemos las cosas donde Naruto lo indique. No quiero retrasos o golpes innecesarios.

¡Hai!

Tazuna iba con todos sus hombres a terminar lo que sería su obra más grande y rápida. Construir un pueblo desde cero nunca le había salido más fácil con la ayuda ninja. Pero si era por la persona que salvó su pueblo lo haría las veces que hiciera falta. Además, pronto sería el prometido de su hija y el padrastro de Inari, y era un buen partido. No podría decirle que no.

Pero no contaban con algo…

Así que este es Uzushio.

Los barcos habían sido vaciados rápidamente dejando presentes a los únicos abordó de la nave de carga mirando el claro camino que había sido construido con cemento.

Parece que era cierto. Nuestro objetivo a estado ocupado últimamente.

Lo que significa que tenemos que esforzarnos menos para capturarlo.

Puede ser- levantó la vista revelado sus rojos ojos con tres colas cada uno- pero posiblemente haya aumentado sus habilidades, aunque sea un poco.

Al menos puedo cortarle los pies?

Sería más preferible las manos, sus innumerables clones de sombra pueden llegar a ser un estorbo si dejamos que se acumulen.

Un corte es un corte. Esperemos a que esté sólo y nos lo llevaremos- _con eso ambos salieron del barco con un Shunshin al tiempo que volvía un trabajador a buscar algo_.

Con Naruto

En realidad te lo agradezco viejo. Me hubiera costado más por ser un principiante- agradeció Naruto con una sonrisa.

Descuida. Fue un desafío bien aceptado- dijo Tazuna- _a propósito, dónde está…_

¡Naruto-kun!

Oh, Tsunami-chan- _sintió el rubio al verla llegar._

Como te ha ido hija- _Tazuna la saludo, siendo respondido por una cariñoso abrazo de su hija._

Muy bien, Otō-san.

Por qué no viene a mi casa, tengo algunas ideas sobre cómo mejorar el comercio de Uzu y facilitar los ingresos en Nami.

Esa voz me agrada.

Una vez que Naruto y Tazuna fueron a casa, los trabajadores siguieron con su trabajo individual para darle los toques finales para la aldea de Naruto. La nueva Uzushio. Aunque Naruto tenía pensado algo más, como una escuela, pero no tenía los maestros para ella, y no creía que él mismo pudiera hacerle de profesor.

En otro lado. Las princesas y las elfos estaban en su casa donde comían de forma civilizada, sorprendentemente sin matarse unas a las otras.

Hace 4 meses, si alguien dijera que estaríamos en la misma mesa comiendo juntas, hubiera tirado a esa persona a la fosa por temor a la demencia del pueblo- _dijo con algo de gracia Olga ante la situación. _

Concuerdo contigo. Aunque aún tenemos diferencias, son mucho menores a cómo estábamos antes- _comentó Claudia mientras tomaba un bocado de su comida_.

Aún no me acostumbro a estas vestimentas, prefiero algo con menos ropa, y que sea de metal- _se quejó Alicia a la ropa que Naruto les impuso de forma amable a ponerse_.

Aunque puedo decir algo. No nos miran con tanta vulgaridad como lo harían con nuestras ropas habituales- Kaguya expresó su opinión.

Cada una de ellas tenía una atuendo diferente al de las demás. Exceptuando a Claudia y Celestine, quienes tenían un traje similar a Olga, diferencia que en vez de usar una falda, usaban pantalones ANBU ajustados a sus medidas. Y los colores eran diferentes. Con Claudia siendo de un tono gris pasando a plateado. Y Celestine de color verde oscuro, el cual contrastaba bien con el entorno de bosque.

Alicia, Prim, Chloe y Kaguya eran las diferentes. Con Alicia, quien usaba un Peto ajustado a su pecho. Y unos pantalones cortos con solapas emulando una falda. Sobre el Peto tenía un chaleco delgado manga larga, mientras que en las piernas tenía calzas a la altura de las rodillas. Usaba unas sandalias con un ligero tacón de color azul rey.

Prim era algo similar. Aunque ella era una polera semi ajustada a su torso, y un pantalón largo igual ajustado. Sus sandalias eran de color azul púrpura.

Kaguya sólo tenía unos pantalones cortos y un peto que sólo cubría sus pechos y un poco más abajo. Sobre ella tenía una especie de capa que se aferraba a sus brazos como mangas, mientras esta era sujeta por un suerte invertido a la altura de su clavícula (_como el chaleco de Black Rock Shooter_) vestía unas sandalias de color azul con la parte de los dedos blanco.

Y Chloe usaba una polera de color morado manga larga ajustada, la cual le llegaba hasta su vientre, y unos pantalones semi largos, los cuales llegaban hasta sus rodillas. Sus sandalias eran de color negro.

Claro. Y Luu Luu usaba un traje completo de color verde con su capa inseparable, y unas sandalias negras (_el traje es como el de Hanabi de pequeña)_

No puedo negar eso- dijo Claudia con una ligera sonrisa la cual pasó a la misma, sólo que transmitía tristeza- Siendo tan joven… y nos dio un lugar donde poder estar tranquilas. Incluso….

Creó un lugar donde poder enterrar a aquellos que murieron al llegar aquí- completo Alicia, quien también estaba triste por qué no pudo salvar a sus ciudadanos.

Aunque no entiendo el por qué él también se entristeció cuando los enterró. No eran nada de él, y sin embargo mostró sus condolencias- comentó Kaguya al recordar la expresión en el rostro de Naruto.

Eso…- _la voz de Prim llamó su atención_\- No es que me sea metida con la vida de otros. Pero creo que estaba triste por el hecho de que los que tenían familia perdieron a un integrante valioso- _dijo un poco triste al recordar una charla de Naruto con Haku que escucho solo por curiosidad._

Qué quieres decir Prim- _dijo Alicia. _

Naruto… es huérfano- _esa palabra dejó un tanto inquietas a la mayoría, pero más a Chloe que se daba una idea de a dónde iba la charla-_ la otra vez lo escuché hablar con Haku-san. Nunca tuvo unos padres que lo amaran. Y en el orfanato no había nadie que quisiera adoptarlo por algo relacionado con un tal…

Que, un tal que- _insistió Luu Luu al ver la complicada mirada de la chica._

Sabían que en este lugar existen seres sobrenaturales como nuestro mundo?

A qué viene esa pregunta- _Olga se mostraba más interesada ahora._

Pues, Naruto le comentó a Haku que por culpa del…. Bueno… el caso es que dentro de él hay una bestia de poder casi inagotable. Un ser denominado Kyūbi.

¿¡Eh!?- _Luu Luu se levantó de su silla con una mezcla de expresiones en su rostro, dominando más el asombro que otra cosa._

Que ocurre Luu Luu-dono- _habló Kaguya_.

¡Como que que ocurre! Prim estás segura de que escuchaste bien?

Hai, no creo equivocarme.

Es lo que creo que es Luu Luu?- _Olga le lanzó una mirada de comprensión._

Si, es como creo. Un Kyūbi es una criatura mitológica en mi cultura. Tanto poder que varios zorros humanoides han soñado con alcanzar dicho estado, pero como máximo al llegado a la cuarta cola. Su poder es tal que puede borrar una ciudad sin esfuerzo alguno- _esa parte asombro a las chicas_\- si dices que dentro de él tiene a un Kyūbi. Sólo espero que nada lo haga enojar.

Que tiene ver su enojo- _Chloe habló un poco confundida y con algo de miedo._

Algunos de los zorros humanoides demostraban su poder en base a una emoción en específico. Poco de ellos eran algo noble, como el amor o el deseo de proteger algo. Pero la mayoría lo obtenía de la ira, la furia. Si el Kyūbi que está dentro de él se relaciona con lo último….

Podemos llegar a tener problemas- _terminó por decir Olga al ver lo que podría ocurrir. Pero sus ideas se vieron interrumpidas ante la imagen de un Naruto sonriente, extendiéndole la mano-_ aunque no tendremos que preocuparnos a corto plazo.

Qué quieres decir- _Alicia la miró, como exigiendo la respuesta._

Del tiempo que llevamos aquí, al menos yo no recuerdo haberlo visto enojado. En ningún momento. Puede sonar a una locura, pero creo que él puede controlar su propia furia, sabiendo lo que puede ocurrir si llegase a desatar su poder cerca de la gente que le importa.

Suenas muy segura de lo que dices- _Luu Luu la miró con los ojos entrecerrados_\- No estarás pensando en manipularlo para tenerlo bajo tu control?

¡Como te atreves a decir algo como…..!

No tengo la intención de hacerlo- _su rápida respuesta junto a una sonrisa cálida descolocó a la pequeña guerrera, al tiempo que interrumpió la creciente molestia de Chloe_\- en lo que a mi respecta, estoy más que agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho. Aún si fuese egoísta de uno. Creo que es un pensamiento que compartimos un poco ¿no?

Eh… bueno… puede que tengas… algo de razón- _murmuró por lo bajo la chica con orejas de perro. Cuando Naruto vio por primera vez sus orejas había pedido poder tocarlas. Con algo de pena lo había permitido, y se sorprendió por el delicado toque que le daba. La sensación de sus dedos recorrer de forma tan delicada sus orejas la habían hecho sonroja y hacerle sentir vergüenza por los gemidos que ella lanzaba. _

Todas en la sala tenían un pensamiento similar sobre la opinión y el tiempo que habían compartido con él.

Eso nos deja con algo más importante- _Olga llamó su atención de todas_\- Asegurarnos de que a él no le ocurra nada. Así como Naruto nos cuida debemos hacer lo mismo. No creen que es justo?

Pero Olga-sama. Naruto no ha pedido nada de eso- _dijo Chloe con un rostro ligeramente enrojecido._

Y nosotras no pedimos que él nos diera una casa para poder vivir, pero lo hizo por que era lo que necesitábamos cuando llegamos, todas nosotras. Sería ingrato, al menos de mi parte, no devolverle el favor de algún forma_\- la forma casi cariñosa de decir las cosas hizo que sus compañeras de vivienda se quedarán pensando en ello._

No solucionaremos nada estando sentadas y hablando. Aunque concuerdo con Olga. Debemos devolver su amabilidad con la misma gratitud con la que nos a tratado- dijo Celestine con animosidad.

Tienes razón, Naruto no es alguien que daña a los demás sin razón alguna- _dijo Alicia_.

Luego de conversar sobre Naruto, y de estar de acuerdo con ayudarlo en todo lo que se podía, continuaron con casi frío almuerzo.

La noche cayó, y la mayoría de los habitantes ya estaban dentro de sus hogares para pasar el frío. Estaban a mitad de la temporada de invierno por lo quemas temperaturas eran bastante bajas. Naruto agradecía los pocos días de lluvia y tener el tiempo suficiente para cubrir las construcciones para que no se mojaran y estropearan.

Estaba en el balcón de su casa en el segundo piso observando el como parte de su pueblo había recobrado vida. Una imagen que le alegró bastante. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por dos tantos en sus hombros.

Ocurre algo Naruto-kun?- _Tsunami se mostró algo preocupada._

No es nada malo…. Sólo contemplando la vista- _habló con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, acción que las chicas imitaron._

Puedo decir que me gustaría un pueblo así- comentó Haku colocándose a la izquierda del rubio, mientras apoyó su cabeza en su hombro de forma inconsciente.

Puede convertirse en un lugar pacífico, donde cualquiera puede refugiarse y comenzar de nuevo- Tsunami habló, enlazando su mano izquierda con la derecha de Naruto. Quien sólo cerró los ojos disfrutando de la compañía de ambas.

Todavía pienso que no merezco estar con ustedes- _sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa a las chicas_\- no he hecho nada como para que ambas estén mostrando todo ese afecto. Pienso… que no lo merezco…

Shhh- _Tsunami le hizo girarse al momento de tapar su boca con uno de sus dedos-_ Eres más especial de lo que crees. De no ser por tu valentía nuestro pueblo no hubiera podido enfrentar a los hombres de Gato. Y tampoco le hubieras podido regresar la sonrisa a mi hijo. Estoy segura de que varios deberían pensar lo mismo.

De no ser por ti, Zabuza no hubiera mostrado sus sentimientos cuando creí que había muerto- _Haku también habló recordando cuando Naruto le contó el cómo sermoneo a Zabuza, haciendo que el Kiri-nin llorara por la pérdida de su "hija"-_ No digas que no mereces ser feliz. Todos lo merecen, inclusive tú.

Je. Se los agradezco- los _tres se habían abrazado para confirmar que Naruto no estaría sólo fe ahora en adelante_.

Y ahora, vamos a la cama- _dijo Haku sonriendo, con un pequeño tinte rosa._

Todavía creo que dormir los tres juntos es…

No te quejes y vamos- _Tsunami lo arrastró a la cama donde Haku ya estaba sobre ella a la espera de su "novio" compartido._

(_Es oficial. Antes de que termine el año dejaré de ser virgen_)- _comentó avergonzado de la situación_.

**(Lo dices por que ellas te lo quitaran físicamente? O por qué yo te lo quitaré mentalmente.)-** _comentó con gracia y algo de lujuria Kurama._

(..._Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuche eso_)

**_En algún lugar cercano; Dentro del bosque_**

Oye Itachi, por lo menos una cueva sería mejor que estar a la intemperie. En estos momento hace frío- _se quejó Kisame al no poder cubrirse de la fría noche de esa isla_.

Haré una fogata que dure lo suficiente para que no nos congelemos. Colocarse un Genjutsu para que no noten el humo de nuestra posición .

Tan precavido como siempre- _al momento de dejar un pequeño hueco en el suelo para hacer la fogata, Kisame había sacado un plato con alimento y lo colocó sobre él fuego para celebrarlo un poco. Itachi le había lanzado una mirada acusadora_\- Que.

Fuiste al pueblo- _más que una pregunta, era un hecho._

No iba a esperar hasta mañana y capturar una molestia con el estómago vacío- _se excusó cuando sintió que ya estaba listo para comer. Al momento de dar su primer bocado escuchó gruñido. Y no era su estómago o un animal_\- Tal parece que no soy el único- _de entre su ropa sacó otro plato similar_\- a menos que no quieras comer.

De forma que ni él sabe cómo pasó, Itachi ya tenía el plato sostenido por dos ramas cerca del fuego para que se calentara. Cuando estuvo listo y empezó a probarlo….

(_Me recuerda a lo que preparaba mi madre_)

Fue un recuerdo lejano y grato que llegó a su memoria, de sus tiempos con su familia y cuando Sasuke aún era amigable con las personas.

**_Lugar desconocido; Limbo _**

No había nada de los que uno pudiera identificar en ese lugar. Sólo era un espacio vacío, negro. Un lugar en el que el tiempo y el espacio son imprescindibles. Lugar en el que lo seres con cierto estatus terminan en el sólo para ser olvidados conforme el tiempo pasa en el mundo terrenal.

Dentro de toda esa infinita oscuridad, un leve destello blanco se veía flotando de forma perezosa. Navegando sin ningún destino claro al parecer. Pero ese punto blanco… no era simplemente eso.

Un poco más lejos de él, la silueta de un hombre de unos 40 años, si sus arrugas en el rostro indicaban algo, observaba a esa luz de forma pasiva. Su vestimenta consistía en una pieza completa de Shikakusho de color blanco. Sentado en una especie de orbes de color negro, unos seis en total. La piel del individuo era de un tono pálido al igual que su cabello. Estaba en la posición de loto, y sobre su regazo tenía un báculo que en ambos extremos tenía la forma de una Luna y de un Sol **[N/A: Como a estas alturas ya creo que saben de quién se trata, no lo seguiré describiendo, sigamos con la historia]**

El hombre extendió su mano el tiempo que el brillo que había en el lugar se dirigiera justo a él. El punto brillante se había detenido frente a él sujeto. Cuando lo hizo, el hombre de avanzada edad dejó sus manos una frente a la otra, al tiempo de que una ola de energía brotara del espacio de sus palmas al momento de que dicha energía rodeada al punto brillante, el cual se fue arrancando y tomando forma humana.

Pelo blanco, corto y en punta. Vistiendo un único pantalón con los bordes de los pies algo desgarrados con el dibujo de fuego en ellos. Cuerpo moreno y tonificado con líneas rojas por todo el torso. Brazos de lo aparece oro, los cuales los cubrían completamente. Al momento de abrir los ojos, mostró un color rojo intenso.

Yo… donde estoy…

Diría que estás en el Limbo, mi joven amigo-_ el joven de aparentemente unos 20 años miró fijamente frente a él, notando al tiro la presencia de un ser con un poder casi abrumador, lo que hizo que se colocará exposición de pelea_\- No debes tener a mi persona, puesto que yo no soy un enemigo.

Quien eres, puedo sentir que no eres humano\- _exigió el joven canoso._

Mi nombre no tiene importancia. Por otro lado, vengo a pedir ayuda a lo que queda de tu presencia y poder.

Ayuda?- _en ese momento recordó los últimos momentos de su vida_\- Yo… morí.

Efectivamente. Pero tu inmenso poder ha mantenido tu alma vagando por este vacío mientras que en el proceso tu viaje te despoja a de tu poder.

Y qué quieres que haga. Que sea tu sirviente acaso?- _pregunto con algo de enojo. Pero vio que el anciano no tenía malas intenciones, ni tampoco podía sentirla por lo que se relajó un poco. _

De donde provengo, un evento del cual nunca tuvo que ocurrir a causado que cierta persona destinada a traer la paz sea condenada a un mundo de dolor y desesperación. Por desgracia, debido a su carga no ha podido alcanzar todo su potencial. Te pido que le des tu poder para que pueda proteger a aquellos que aprecia y que termo e con el ciclo de odio que asola mi hogar.

Que da la certeza de que sea verdad y no un simple engaño.

No puedo probarse nada, más que sólo confíes en mis palabras. Eres el único a quien puede recurrir al estar más cerca.

….***suspiro*** Todavía no confío en ti. Pero tal parece que no mientes. De acuerdo. Dejaré que este personaje del que hablas use mi poder. En cambio, si veo que es por fines egoístas, haré que su cuerpo explote y con todo lo que haya alrededor.

Te lo agradezco.

Ahora, donde tenemos que ir- _Como respuesta el anciano dio un aplauso al momento que todo se empezó a tornar de blanco_\- olle, como te llamas.

...Otsutsuki Hagoromo.

Bien, por cierto, soy Asura, el Semidiós de la Ira.

**Listo, se imprime. Casi 22K en palabras. Ufff****Como verán, un crossover de una serie, un hentai y un juego. aunque no se como saldrá la mezcla de esto pero tenía ganas de hacerlo ya que no me lo sacaba de la cabeza.****Las cosas se pondrán picantes desde el 2 capítulo, aunque pienso hacerlo con otro Flashback y será bastante largo. Pero creo que les va a agradar.****Por el momento sería todo. Soy Oumashirosaki97.****Matane**


	2. Dios Shinobi de la Ira

**_Declamier: Ningún personaje de Naruto, Kuroinu o Asura son de mi propiedad. Sólo algunos Jutsus que posiblemente se me ocurran en el trayecto._**

"Persona hablando"

"_Persona pensando/Hablando mentalmente_"

"**Bijū/Invocación hablando**"

"**_Bijū/Invocación pensando/Hablando mentalmente_**"

"**Técnica mágica/Jutsu**"

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Tsunade despertaba de un sueño empezando recién su día. Aunque para ella, el despertar era un alivio. Por qué preguntarás? Más que sueño, era una pesadilla. No había pasado un día que no se lamentaba no poder haber hecho algo por su hijo quien fue catalogado como Nukenin. Y lo peor para ella. Lo habían puesto en el libro Bingo apenas pasaron 3 horas de su ida.

"Naruto… Como estaras" eran sus dudas ante la preocupación inminente de que el rubio no supiera cómo cuidarse.

**_Flashback; 3 Meses_**

Sólo fueron 3 horas desde su partida. Y el Consejo ya había declarado una reunión de emergencia para discutir los asuntos con el 'demonio'. Una vez estuvieron todos juntos en el salón incluyendo a los civiles, Koharu tomó la palabra.

"Como bien saben compañeros Shinobis. Nuestro Jinchuriki ha sido desterrado de nuestra aldea. Y la única forma para que esté de regreso aún por sus actos, es sólo muerto" esa palabra hizo estremecer a la Senju "Por lo que propongo que sea puesto en El libro Bingo como amenaza clase S"

"¡Eso es una estupidez!" la voz amenazante de Tsunade explotó en la sala, golpeando el mesón donde se encontraba rompiéndolo por completo "Como puedes catalogarlo como una amenaza de Rango S cuando ni siquiera pudo enfrentarse a sus perseguidores de Akatsuki"

"Sus habilidades aumentaron al momento que aprendió el Rasengan. Además, conoce el Kage-Bunshin. Quién sabe cuantos jutsus puede aprender con facilidad" Homura comentó. Si bien era algo cierto, la mayoría sabían que Naruto no lo haría, aunque el resto no lo viera así.

"Además de que la ley ya no es válida en este momento. Es el Jinchuriki del Kyūbi de quien hablamos" Danzo dijo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento "Podemos mandar a nuestros cazadores ANBU para poder extraer el Kyūbi de él y depositarlo en una persona leal a Konoha"

"¡De eso nada. Sabes muy bien que si le sacas él Bijū él muere!" Tsume grito ante la maldad que tenía su pueblo.

"Podemos dejarlo a votación"

"Y yo voto en contra."

Todos en la sala miraron fijamente a quien había hablado. Mebuki Haruno, encargada de la contabilidad de Konoha, había expresado su inconformidad contra las opiniones de Naruto?

Mebuki era una mujer con un cuerpo modesto. Copa B. Caderas delgadas y el resto de su cuerpo estaba dentro del promedio. Media 1.74. Su cabello era largo, de color castaño, atado a una cola de caballo baja llegando hasta el centro de su espalda. Vestía un kimono rosa simple. Sus ojos, a diferencia de su hija, eran de color calipso, casi pasando al azul. Las facciones de su rostro eran delicadas y bien cuidadas.

"Señora Haruno. Quisiera saber por qué…"

"No es necesario que responda en este momento…" Ikkaku, el esposo de Mebuki habló algo nervioso por la osadía de su mujer.

Era un hombre de complexión aceptable para la población femenina. Media 1.77. Tenía pelo alborotado y del mismo color rosa que su hija. Al igual que su esposa llevaba un kimono, aunque era violeta. También tenía una el bigote clásico de todos, y sus ojos eran de color café.

"Mebuki, querida. Por qué no nos retiramos para poder hablar mejor sobre…"

"Mantente fuera de esto, Ikkaku" ma fría voz de la mujer no dejaba espacio a las discusiones. Incluso las tres mujeres presentes en el lugar, Shizune, Tsume y Tsunade mostraron respeto por el hecho de imponer su autoridad "Ya me harte de estar de brazos cruzados y ver cómo es tratado el joven Uzumaki. No voy a seguir tolerandolo."

"Acaso olvidaste lo que hizo hace años?"

"Ese fue el Kyūbi. No el pequeño. Si, lo trate mal a veces cuando estaba en el pueblo. Pero lo hice por qué no quería que mi hija tuviera problemas por qué mostré afectó a un inocente".

"Ese 'inocente' es un monstruo" uno de los civiles le corrigió, sólo para asustarse por ser alzado como un muñeco cualquiera por una muy furiosa Mebuki.

"¡Los monstruos son ustedes por tratarlo de esa manera!"

"Ya fue suficiente de esta charla" dijo Danzo "Tomando otra orden. Ahora que Tsunade esta en la aldea, y siendo la mejor médico del lugar actualmente. Recomendaría que usará su sangre para experimentar y recrear el Mokuton."

"…Denegado"

"Debes entender Tsunade…"

"Es Hokage-sama, Shimura Danzo. Ahora que sacaste eso. Sólo daré una única opción" la seria voz de Tsunade sacó escalofríos a todos en la sala "Pondrán a Naruto en el libro Bingo como un Clase S…"

"¡Shisho!"

"Sin embargo, no voy a hacer experimentos con mi sangre para recrear la línea de mi abuelo. ¿He sido clara?"

"Hai" respondieron los concejales, aunque Tsunade no parecía complacida.

"Creo que no hable fuerte. Dije… ¡¿Quedó claro?!"

"¡Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"¡Retirence del lugar ahora…! Menos tu, Mebuki."

Ante la seriedad de la Hokage todos se retiraron del salón con el nerviosismo de hacer enojar más a la mujer frente a ellos. Los únicos que estaban en el lugar eran Shizune, la Hokage y la pelirosa.

"No he tenido mucho tiempo desde que llegué a la aldea. Ha pasado mucho tiempo"

"¿Eh?"

"Digo lo mismo, Tsunade-sama"

El pequeño intercambio de palabras de ambas mujeres dejó algo descolocada a la azabache de la sala. El tono de voz que uso fue muy familiar para usarlo con alguien ajeno a su círculo de amistades. También Mebuki sonó muy agradecida por eso.

"Shisho, que está pasando. ¿Conoce a Mebuki-san de algún lado?"

"La conozco desde que salió de la academia y fue una de mis primeras aprendices con otras dos. Mebuki Haruno, Tsume Inuzuka y... Kushina Uzumaki."

"¿Fue su primer equipo Genin?"

"Pero su entrenamiento quedó inconcluso cuando…" la mirada de Tsunade se ensombreció un poco, a lo que las chicas captaron el tipo de evento ocurrido esa ocasión.

"Lamento su pérdida, Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade negó con la cabeza "Soy yo quien debería disculparse por dejarlas a su suerte. Me alegro que Kushina fuera una Kunoichi reconocida, y que Tsume fuera cabeza de clan. ¿Qué pasó contigo?"

"No fueron sencilla algunas cosas" lo dijo algo cabizbaja.

Mebuki contó parte de lo ocurrido desde que se fue. Su propia tristeza la hizo salir del programa Shinobi. Se dedicó a la administración monetaria de la aldea para contribuir a su pueblo.

Con el tiempo conoció a Ikkaku, haciéndose amigo de él. Era el encargado del comercio entre las aldeas, por lo que, como un acuerdo para el pueblo, el Consejo decidió ponerlos en matrimonio para poder manejar toda transacción que hubiera en Konoha como también contabilizar los bienes que ingresaba a ella.

Fue después de que su hija Sakura naciera que vio los verdaderos colores de Ikkaku. Un ser egoísta y arrogante como todos en la aldea. Agradecía a ella misma seguir con su entrenamiento ninja. Aunque pueda hacer Henge, Kawarimi y Bunshin, no fue impedimento para poder expandir su aprendizaje.

"Aunque eso no me explica tu actitud amable con mi Musuko" a Mebuki le sorprendió escuchar el término para Naruto. Aunque tenía que haberlo esperado. Fue quien hizo cambiar de opinión a Tsunade para que volviera a la aldea.

"Estaba tentada a tratarlo de la misma forma para no tener problemas con los demás aldeanos. Pero cuando ocurrió un pequeño incidente con lo que oculto con mi Henge, no podía odiar a algo tan tierno a esa edad" se rio ante el recuerdo. Fue algo aterrador pensar que su secreto saldría a la luz. Pero cuando vio lo adorable que era de pequeño, más las palabras sinceras duele había dicho. No podía odiarlo.

"A qué incidente te refieres"

Mebuki relató lo que ocurrió hace aproximadamente unos 6 años. Mebuki estaba en las calles de Konoha a altas horas de la noche de regreso a su casa. Se le fue volando el tiempo en su entrenamiento por lo que trataba de no encontrarse con ningún borracho de turno. A pesar de sus 31 años, Mebuki era una mujer con un cuerpo que cualquier hombre desearía. Por eso lo mantenía oculto con un Henge mostrando la apariencia modesta a todos.

Para la desgracia de Mebuki, un grupo de 4 Shinobis, rango Chunin, borrachos pasó por su camino. Maldito por lo bajo ya que la habían visto. La habían acorralado, tratando de forzarla para que fuera con ellos.

De forma inexplicable un montón de cuerdas se aferraron a los pies de los Shinobis. En su intento de tratar de quitárselos, un pequeño grupo de bolas plásticas cayó sobre ellos, y al impactar reveló que eran bolas de pintura.

El ataque fortuito siguió, haciendo que los Shinobis corriera asustados por no ver a su atacante.

Luego de unos minutos de que Mebuki asimilara lo ocurrido, por el rabillo de su ojo derecho vio a alguien desdén suelo. Cuando lo vio, sólo podía enternecerse por la imagen de un Naruto de 7 años, mirando a entre la curiosidad y la sorpresa.

**_Retrospectiva_**

"¿Se encuentra bien señorita?"

"¿Eh? Ah, sí. Estoy bien." dijo al torpe por la situación. Fue cuando pregunto "¿Fuiste tu quien los ahuyento?"

"Jejeje. Esos tontos no supieron que los golpeó."

Mebuki sólo pudo quedarse a mirarlo. Sabía quién era el pequeño frente a ella. Todos en la aldea murmuraban de él. Aunque en su opinión, era una burda exageración. ¿Monstruo? ¿Demonio? Si el es un demonio, el Gato de la esposa del Daimyo es un Ángel.

"Te lo agradezco. Estaba agotada después de mi entrenamiento que no tenía fuerzas para poder ocultarme."

¡¿Eres una ninja?!

"Bueno… ya estoy retirada. Pero mantengo mi forma y mi figura con el entrenamiento y una buena alimentación."

"¡Genial! Yo estoy en la Academia ninja, y aspiro a ser Hokage de este pueblo" dijo inflando su pecho con orgullo y una voz determinada.

"Hehehe, de seguro serás uno. Si sigues practicando y comiendo tus frutas y verduras serán un fuerte y saludable Hokage" dijo con gracia, sólo para ver el rostro disgustado de Naruto.

"¡Odio las verduras! Prefiero comer Ramen, eso es el manjar de los dioses."

"Quedaras enano" comentó Mebuki con gracia al ver el rostro cínicamente enojado de Naruto.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Y aunque eso ocurra me convertiré en Hokage de igual forma. Sólo espere!"

Mebuki solo observó ese brillo en sus ojos. Llenos de tanta vida y esperanza. Era casi contagioso para ella misma. Como si algo en ella creyera que su equipo volviera a juntarse, al igual que su maestra, quien se fue de la aldea hace tiempo.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" el rostro de Mebuki solo lo vio, descolocada por dejarse llevar por sus recuerdos "Parecía que estaba triste."

Mebuki sacudió su cabeza, negando sus palabras "Estoy bien. Sólo algo que recorde."

"Vamos, no esté triste. Alguien tan hermosa como usted se ve mejor con una sonrisa" el pequeño Naruto aludo a la mujer, quien se sonrojo un poco por las palabras sinceras del joven "Alguien tan linda debe tener una buena familia……. Debería de estar feliz por eso."

Aunque lo haya disimulado bien para alguien de su edad, Mebuki noto el atisbo de tristeza y celos en sus azules ojos. No se imaginaba el tipo de soledad a la que tuvo que ser expuesta. Y aún así llevar esa radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Le hacía pensar que las personas eran más ignorantes de lo que ella creía.

"Dime, ¿Te gustaría algo para comer?" se inclinó para estar a su altura, haciendo que el pequeño rubio se sonrojara por la cercanía de tan hermosa mujer.

"N-No se preocupe por eso. Puedo conseguir mi comida por mi cuenta."

"Vamos, no es que sea un problema""_Además de que Ikkaku estara fuera de la aldea por un tiempo_"" no quería ser como el resto de la aldea, pero no quería que su hija fuera perjudicada.

"B-Bueno… si insiste."

Mebuki llevó al pequeño a su hogar. Aunque le desagrada la idea, le comentó a su pequeño acompañante que no podría ser amable a la vista de las personas. Para su tristeza, el pequeño lo tomo bien, demasiado bien.

Luego de una pequeña merienda para el rubio lo dejo salir por la puerta trasera de su vivienda. La mujer castaña se sorprendió por la cantidad de alimentos que podía ingerir, y su estómago no se inchaba para nada.

"Gracias por la comida Señora".

"No hay problema. Cuando pueda haré lo mismo de hoy" Mebuki se lamenta que alguien tan joven tenga que ver tan pronto el lado oscuro de un pueblo a los que ellos consideren una amenaza. Pero esto era todo lo que ella podía hacer sin revelar su condición como Kunoichi.

"Sabe, es alguien muy bonita y agradable. Si tubiera una novia no me molestaría que lo fuera usted."

Aunque las palabras de alguien de su edad eran muy inocentes. La honestidad de sus palabras eran apreciadas para la Haruno. Tenía la impresión de que Ikkaku estaba teniendo algún tipo de aventura con algún cliente que hubiera conocido ya que sus viajes, en su mayoría, van a la misma dirección.

Cuando fijo su vista en un sonriente Naruto, la silueta superpuesta de un ya crecido Minato se colocó detrás de él, sonriendo de la misma forma.

"_Minato-san… no. No puede ser de él..._" penso cuando la silueta de su interés amoroso de hace mucho tiempo se interpuso, conectó los puntos que le hacían falta.

"Me tengo ir. No quiero que Iruka-sensei me regañe por ir tarde a la academia otra vez" si dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar. Dejando a una pss nada Mebuki por su descubrimiento.

**_Fin Retrospectiva_**

"A si que sabes de quien es hijo Naruto."

"Me es inconfundible ese detalle. Tiene la misma sonrisa amistosa que tenía Minato-san" Mebuki estaba enamorada de Minato cuando lo había visto por primera vez. Aunque Kushina no mostró interés en él después de su secuestro con los ninjas de Kumo. Después de eso, tuvo que resignarse a seguir tratando de llamar la atención del joven rubio en esa época.

Tsunade sólo la miraba con detenimiento. Sabía que Mebuki era una buena estudiante. Con mejor control que Kushina y Tsume. Además de que podía ver que la mujer tenía un Henge similar al que ella misma tenía.

"Desactiva tu Henge Mebuki. Tengo curiosidad de ver que es lo que ocultas."

La castaña no opino nada en su contra, por lo contrario, hizo el sello del tigre y fue envuelta en una nube de humo como señal de desactivar su técnica.

Al disparar el humo, los ojos de Shizune se agrandaron, casi saliéndose de sus ojos. En cambio Tsunade…

"Vaya vaya vaya. Esto es una muy agradable sorpresa." La rubia pálida comentó con una risa en sus labios. Bastante satisfecha con lo que veía.

La razón. Al dispararse el humo, había revelado una nueva figura de Mebuki. Su cabello era más largo, llegando hasta más abajo de su espalda llegando a sus glúteos. Dos mechones de sus cabellos caían sobre sus ojos. Su ropa era exactamente igual, no así sus medidas corporales.

El Kimono rosa que tenía puesto cubría menos que lo que hacía antes, además de que ahora sus curvas se acentuaban con mucha más naturalidad, incluso de forma provocativa. Su busto era equiparable con el de Tsunade, y eso era mucho. Y sus glúteos eran más redondos y con más relleno.

Aunque le daba un toque extra a su apariencia actual lo ligeramente avergonzada que se sentía por su figura. No era fácil que alguien igualara a Tsunade en cuerpo, ella misma había tenido cuidado para tener su cuerpo fuera como era.

Tsunade sólo se reía de lo avergonzada que se sentía Mebuki por la situación. Nunca había disipado su Henge ante nadie, y que Tsunade y su aprendiz oficial se le quedarán viendo no era más fácil a la situación "Me es raro que me sigan viendo así."

Tsunade sólo asintió con la cabeza, orgullosa de su ex-estudiante "No tienes que por que estar avergonzada querida. Creo que va siendo hora de que muestres tus encantos y dejes a los hombres con ganas de más. Créeme es gratificante su abatida reacción" comentó Tsunade con gracia y una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

**_Fin Flashback_**

Tsunade sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Mebuki decidió seguir sus palabras a la semana después del encuentro. La reacción fue completamente la esperada. Además de que fue rodeada tanto por cada cabeza de clan como civil para pedir una explicación.

Noriko Yamanaka, la madre de Ino no creía lo que veía. Ella, a diferencia de su hija, era de cabello café oscuro tomado en un bollos alto en su cabeza por un lazo rojo, con dos mechones cayendo por ambos costados de su rostro y con una parte de su pelo cubriendo su ceja izquierda.

Sus ojos eran de color café con un pequeño tinte rojo en ellos. A diferencia de las demás mujeres de las cabeza de Clan ella era de origen Civil, pero eso no venía al caso. Ella, al igual que la mayoría de las mujeres, mantenía su figura y buena alimentación con ejercicios simples y con el trabajo hogareño. No esperaba que alguien, de igual origen Civil tuviera las mismas medidas que su actual Hokage.

Para Tsume Inuzuka también fue una sorpresa total. A diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres ella había estado en contacto constante con su antigua compañera de equipo. No se esperaba para nada que ocultar algo tan… tan… No sabía si estar feliz de que su amiga tuviera un físico para presumir o estar algo celosa por qué era unas tallas más grandes que ella.

Pero de algo que estaba segura Mebuki, y Tsume sería la total responsable. La manosearia las veces que sea necesaria para molestarla por ocultarse algo tan jugoso como su cuerpo.

Si bien Tsume es alguien que a través de los años mostró una actitud dominante y salvaje. Era alguien cariñosa y bromista cuando quería. También era alguien un poco sentimental. Si la reacción que tuvo cuando dijo que pensaría el volver al cuerpo activo como Kunoichi era algo. Lloro de alegría por saber que su amiga pateara varios traseros en las misiones de seducción.

Otra cosa que también llamó la atención de la población fue su junta con las 'Konoha no aisukuīnzu'. Yugao Uzuki, Hana Inuzuka y Kurenai Yuhi. Para ellas, que una antigua ninja que estuvo manteniendo sus habilidades en secreto les pidiera que la fortalecerá era gratificante.

Mientras que Kurenai le enseñaría Genjutsu y un mejor control de Chakra, Yugao la ayudaría con Kenjutsu para poder tener una oportunidad si el Genjutsu no funcionaba. Mientras que Hana le ayudaría con algunos sparring de entrenamiento. Pero si había algo en lo que ellas estaban de acuerdo... eran sus enormes pechos.

La más impactada y alegre por la noticia, no fue otra más que Sakura.

Cuando se enteró de que su madre era una Kunoichi y que tenía un cuerpo de infarto por su entrenamiento secreto (el cual sólo le contó a ella y no a Ikkaku). A parte de sentirse orgullosa de ella tomó en serio su carrera y entreno más duro, al igual que comenzó a comer más. En su tiempo que habían pasado juntas ella pidió que le contara cómo había sido sus días después de que salió de la academia.

Aunque ellas lo sabía ya que la pequeña roseta se lo contaba siempre. Luego de 1 Hora de contar sus 'aventuras' Mebuki decidió contarle el tipo de vida que había tenido Naruto.

Sakura sólo podía sentir una cosa después de lo contado por su madre… 'Asco'. Asco hacia la aldea que se vanagloria por ser considerada la más amable de las 5 grandes Aldeas. Admitía que Naruto era alguien molestoso cuando se había formado su equipo. Pero soportar todas esas… injusticias y maltratos.

"_Cómo podía mostrar esa sonrisa boba siempre en nuestra junta de equipos_"

El pensamiento del tipo de fortaleza que tuvo que haber tenido el rubio tuvo que haber sido enorme para no desmoronarse por todo ese tiempo. Sakura se imaginó en su lugar…

Se hubiera suicidado la primera semana.

Aunque quería una explicación de por qué tratar tan mal a alguien sólo era molesto por sus bromas. El trato era muy extremista desde su punto de vista.

Mebuki le dijo que en su momento le diría la razón, pero que no sería ahora. Tenía que ir al registro Shinobi para actualizar y validar su licencia como Kunoichi activa de Konoha.

Después de eso. Venía el caso de Sasuke. Aunque no hubiera llegado con Orochimaru, sus acciones eran una clara muestra de traición a su pueblo. El lado Shinobi en general estaba dispuesto a tenerlo en prisión por los próximos 3 años por insubordinación. Pero el lado civil junto con los consejeros se las ingeniaron para reducirlo a sólo 1 mes de prisión. Con la falta de Mebuki como civil el poder de ellos se inclinó a favor de los shinobis.

Otra cosa que la mayoría de los Genin se habían enterado. Naruto ya no estaba en Konoha.

Cuando se fue, los únicos que lo sabían eran Shikamaru, los Ichiraku y Kakashi. Cuando se dio el veredicto de Naruto y se había retirado, tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con ellos en su puesto de Ramen favorito.

Cuando habían preguntado el por que cargaba para viajar, de alguna forma sintieron un escalofrío por la respuesta que esperaban.

Kakashi estaba con Raikiri en mano para ir directamente contra todo el lado civil y los Shinobi en su contra, con Shikamaru preparando su posesión de sombra para que fuera un golpe certero.

Los Ichiraku, en especial Ayame, lo abrazó en un intento de que no se fuera de la aldea. En lo que Teuchi preparó en tiempo record 10 raciones de Ramen para llevar, sabiendo que Naruto lo apreciaria.

Mebuki le contó el por qué Naruto no se veía en la aldea desde hace bastante tiempo. La respuesta le hizo desear no ser tan hipócrita. Había estado buscando a Naruto para disculparse, pero cuado había llegado a su departamento lo encontró completamente quemado.

Sakura había buscado a todos los novatos de su generación y el equipo del año pasado. Costó algo de tiempo el convencerlos de que la siguieran. Fue un hecho que Sakura noto que no era la más brillante como ella creía. Sorprendentemente habían dejado salir a Hinata sin muchos problemas. También había llamado a Konohamaru. Gracias a Tsunade, Kiba, Neji y Chouji pudieron salir rápidamente del hospital para la reunión. Pero bajo la estricta orden de no hacer nada extenuante durantes mes y medio.

Una vez que los había juntado simplemente soltó La bomba. La reacción más esperada fue la de Hinata, quien simplemente cayó al suelo de rodillas con la mirada perdida mientras un constante flujo de lagrimas corría por su rostro. Ino y Tenten sólo habían estado en shock total, al igual que la mayoría. No podían asimilar y comprender el por qué habían desterrado a Naruto de la aldea.

El único que no se sorprendió pero no ocultó su completa furia fue Shikamaru.

El joven Nara dejó que la mayoría superará el Shock inicial para poder explicar por qué había ocurrido y cuál fue la razón de esa decidió tan extrema. Aunque Shikamaru aún no podía asimilar como su amigo podía soportar tanto maltrato por una razón tan estúpida.

Era un Jinchuriki, más precisamente, el contenedor de su desgracia hacía trece años. El Kyūbi.

Para la mayoría fue una confusión grande al no saber qué era esa palabra. Shikamaru agradeció a Kakashi, y posteriormente a sus padres por la explicación que había recibido. Aunque no estaba muy contento de cuáles eran las consecuencias.

Luego de que Shikamaru se tomará unos largos 40 minutos para explicar lo que había descubierto y que Naruto se había despedido de él el mismo día que se fue. Las reacciones de todos fue la mismas. Una furia total a la aldea.

Neji comprendió por qué Naruto dijo que entendía, que sabía lo que era tener una marca que identificara su posición. Pero, a diferencia de Naruto, él pudo disfrutar de los primeros años sin él. Incluso a su padre. Naruto fue 'Marcado' a los minutos ser haber nacido. Y sus padres murieron en el ataque del Kyūbi.

Shikamaru sólo les dijo que el Yondaime lo uso como recipiente. No les dijo que quienes eran sus padres. Cuando Kakashi se lo dijo, Dios, quería estar lo más lejos de Konoha por temor que el fantasma de su padre arrasara la aldea por completo. Y si lo que el peliplata le dijo era cierto por parte de su madre. Mayor razón para dejar la aldea.

En el caso de Kiba, no podía estar más cabreado. Desde que había podido hablar y entender lo que le decían aprendió que lo más importante era la manada. Konoha era la manada, y tenía que protegerla con todos sus integrantes. Que dejarán de lado a un miembro de ella sólo no tener control de lo ocurrido hace tiempo. Dios, incluso él sabría la diferencia.

Konohamaru…. Simplemente estaba iracundo. 'Su' jefe y rival fue tratado de la peor forma posible. Y él protegía a semejante panda de ingratos para qué. Para que le escupieran en la cara por completar su trabajo? Jiji tendría que estar revolcandose en su tumba en estos momentos.

Cada uno fue a su casa después de discutir de alguna forma como podrían encontrar a Naruto. O por lo menos saber su paradero. Sakura ahora más que nada quería reafirmar su amistad con ese nudillos de cabello dorado. Oh, sus padres tendrían muchas cosas que contar cuándo llegaran. Y sería incómodo, muy incómodo.

Los días habían pasado y la situación en la aldea se colocó tensa. Los herederos estaban muy agresivos con los civiles, quienes de forma hipócrita veían extrañados su comportamiento.

De forma rápida pasó 1 mes. El cual dejó a Sasuke fuera de prisión, pero quedaría bajo vigilancia ANBU durante tiempo indefinido. Tiempo que Tsunade creería conveniente.

Tanto para Sakura como para Ino fue un despertar horrible. Aún tenían sentimientos por Sasuke, sabiendo que había desertado de Konoha.

Cuando las dos se habían acercado para entablar una conversación…

"Ustedes no son más que un estorbo en mi camino. Si no quieren que las mate… ¡Larguense de mi vista!"

Saber que no eran más que estorbo en todos estos años fue muy doloroso. En especial para Sakura, aunque su ahora madre activa la consoló y levantó el ánimo. Ino pudo sobrellevarlo de mejor manera, pero aún así fue muy brusco.

En otro lado, Hinata se estaba fortaleciendo de forma rápida con su Junken. Hiashi, quien supervisaba todas sus sesiones, estaba realmente asombrado y a gusto. Su hija se salvaba del riesgo a ser marcada como el resto de la familia secundaria. Aunque para ello tuvo que perder a la persona que ella amaba.

Sabía que no era secreto que su primogénita sentía un gran interés por el chico Kyūbi, mejor dicho, Uzumaki. La situación del chico le recordó el fatídico día en que su hermano se sacrificó por el bien de él, para que el Byakugan no cayera en malas manos. Y ahora, un joven que había dado todo por su aldea, sólo por usar un poco de ese poder demoniaco para traer a un petulante mocoso con delirios de grandeza, y era desterrado por completar dicha misión? Era simplemente la estupidez más grande hecha en la historia de Konoha.

Dejando de lado las cosas como esa. La aldea de por sí había terminado de completar su completa restauración después del ataque en conjunto de Oto con Suna. Cuando Tsunade tomó el mando, entendió que Orochimaru había manipulado la aldea aliada. Por lo que los pagos por ayudar al traidor fueron un poco menos de lo esperado para el Consejo de Suna.

Ahora Tsunade estaba terminando su desayuno en la mansión Hokage. Trataba por todos los medios de que no se notará su preocupación por su rubio favorito. Aunque el saber que una organización de criminales clase S lo estaba buscando para extraer su Bijū no era nada alentador.

**_Toc Toc Toc_***

La puerta de su puerta sonó. Se dirigió a abrirla para ver a sus más recientes aprendices: Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino y Hinata Hyuga.

Fue difícil para la Senju ver como una Kunoichi Hyuga iba a su casa con otras dos para pedir que fueran sus aprendices.

Cuando estaba en Konoha había pedido que unos cuantos integrantes Hyuga estuvieran en la lista de los candidatos para Iryo-ninjutsu. Pero el clan se negó a darle permiso para tal estupidez, según sus palabras.

Fue un tanto chocante que el actual líder, Hiashi Hyuga, le diera a su primogénita rienda suelta para que se fortaleciera a su propio ritmo. Ya había mejorado hábilmente con el Junken. Aunque a diferencia del resto de su clan, el Junken de Hinata era más fluido, dándole mayor flexibilidad e sus ataques. Los Sparring que tenía con Neji terminaban siempre en empate por ello.

"Shisho, cuando empezamos con nuestra próxima labor" Sakura había madurado en los últimos meses. Con la ayuda de Mebuki, y el desagradable despertar sobre su 'persona amada', había tomado más en serio su carrera como Kunoichi.

Entre las tres era la de mayor control de chakra. Aunque el entrenamiento de las otras dos les hizo tener un control ligeramente inferior se las apañaban para poder seguir con el entrenamiento.

Las primeras sesiones habían sido para comprobar su control de chakra. Aunque Sakura era la de mejor control, era por tener reservas muy bajas. Hinata era la que le seguía, debido a su Doujutsu. Ino era la última. Aunque su control era por debajo de ellas, avanzó rápidamente equiparando a Hinata.

Luego de un mes de entrenamiento para expandir sus reservas, las tres ya estaban como mínimo en Chunin-bajo. Aunque seguirán con ello, agregara el poder concentrar el Shōsen Jutsu (Jutsu de Palma Mística) estaría presente en los ensayos para poder curar heridas de menor gravedad en los pacientes que llegaban por accidentes comunes.

Hasta la fecha, todas han demostrado un eficiente control y desempeño. Lo único que lamentaba, era que los demás pensaran igual.

Desde que Ikkaku Haruno regreso de su viaje, había tenido discusiones con Mebuki. Para su mala suerte, no podía hacerle nada por ser un activo para la aldea. Tampoco podía mentirle a su hija, ya que Tsunade tenía un ojo pendiente en sus acciones. Cosa que lo puso nervioso y lo molesto muchísimo. Pero no podía hacer nada, no a menos que fuera ejecutado públicamente.

El grupo de 4 mujeres fue directo al hospital de Konoha. Tenía que seguir con sus prácticas de forma diligente.

A la distancia se divisó a un grupo femenino, también de 4 integrantes. Eran el boom del mes desde que decidieron hacerlo público.

El grupo ya ni era conocido como 'Las tres Reinas de Hielo'. Un nuevo integrante se les había unido. Y vaya que les daba más peso a su nombre.

Las 4 Reinas de Hielo: Yuhi Kurenai, Inuzuka Hana, Uzuki Yugao y Haruno Mebuki.

La única misión a la que habían ido en el mes que se había tornado Rango A por la aparición de un renegado de Konoha. Y ellas lo habían controlado aún con los 100 subordinados que estaban contra ella.

Aunque eran muy expresivas en su círculo de intimidad, en misión eran unos auténticos glaciares por lo relajada y precisas que eran. Las tres primeras nombradas estaban impresionadas por el despliegue de habilidades de la mujer en el campo. Aunque fuera alguien que nunca hubiera salido de la aldea, o que siquiera supiera cómo desenvolverse, en opinión de ellas, trabajo sin ningún problema con las demás mostrando un control grande de lo que sabía.

Aparte de saber ejecutar y aplicar los tres Jutsus de la academia, su manejo con los Shuriken, Kunai, disipación de Genjutsu, y sorpresivamente pocos Jutsus elementales que sabía, siendo **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu** el cual usaba en conjunto con el **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**, y aprovecho el agua cercana del lugar para el **Suiton: Mizu Shuriken.**

Por otro lado. Desde que salió de su celda, Sasuke ha estado por toda la aldea exigiendo a todo Jounin que encontrará que le enseñará sus Jutsus más poderosos.

Obviamente los más cuerdos, como los Jounin de los equipos actuales se negaron a hacerlo, ya que no lo encontraban estable para la enseñanza de nuevos Jutsus con el riesgo de que atacara a un aliado en un arrebato.

Frustrado, había ido a hablarlo con el Consejo para que hiciera algo al respecto, pero se vio imposibilitado por la Hokage que, para su mala suerte, se encontraba en su descanso de entrenamiento con sus aprendices.

Pero eso no le impidió seguir buscando a alguien quien le enseñará todo lo que 'le correspondía por derecho'.

Justo en ese momento, los ANBU que lo vigilaban habían sido asesinados por un grupo ANBU parecido al de Konoha, sólo que sus máscaras eran todas iguales y sin ningún tipo de color.

Los ANBU N.E. habían ido a su encuentro cuando vieron que ya ningún Shinobi se preocupaba por el Uchiha. Aunque tendrían que conversar con su líder para que su objetivo todavía se viera por la aldea para no levantar sospechas. Danzo estaba decidido a crear Shinobis fieles a Konoha. Y si quería que 'su' Jinchuriki volviera a su pueblo, tendría que fortalecer al Uchiha para que lo pudiera controlar con su Mangekyō Sharingan.

Volviendo con Tsunade, la mujer de voluminoso cuerpo estaba sentada en su oficina. Firmando los papeles para permitir unas ventas en otras aldeas circundante de Konoha. Ya era tarde, y sus aprendices tenían las últimas horas para ellas. El entrenamiento de hoy fue un poco más exigente de lo habitual, pero lo soportaron bien.

"Tsunade-sama"

"Puedes entrar Shizune" Tras las palabras de la Hokage, la azabache entró.

Como era de esperarse, Shizune se quedó como la ayudante personal de Tsunade. También cumplía el papel de secretaria ya que la anterior desviaba una porción de cada pago de Konoha a su propia cuenta. Por lo que la mandó a encarcelar por insubordinación "Traigo los informes de algunas de las misiones que se han efectuado este mes… a, y un mensaje de que Jiraiya-sama viene de regreso a Konoha."

Lo último hizo que Tsunade detuviera sus firmas y viera hacia al frente con sorpresa en su rostro. Con todo lo ocurrido se le había olvidado mandar un mensaje a su antiguo compañero de equipo "Cuanto tiempo para que regrese a Konoha."

"Sólo llevo tres meses fuera, y ya me extrañas Hime?" la voz del Gamma Sannin sonó desde la ventana, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres en el lugar.

Sonriendo de forma socarrona, miró a ambas mujeres frente a él "No creí que mi ausencia fuera tal como para que me echaran de menos".

"El dia que extrañe a quien se autoproclama super-pervertido. Será el día donde dejaré de apostar."

"Entonces mis posibilidades son escasas" respondió con una sonrisa amigable ahora " No he encontrado al Gaki. Lo estuve buscando antes de venir a la torre. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?"

Jiraiya no era el mejor espía del mundo por nada. No obstante, sabía que sus compañeros podían disimular bien sus emociones. Diablos, hasta Orochimaru podía ocultar el posible temor que pudiera sentir con la misma sonrisa enferma que tiene.

Tsunade era un caso similar. Simplemente desestimaba las cosas con una actitud indiferente. Pero la reacción de Shizune, quien mostró tristeza en sus ojos, e incluso la de Tsunade cuya mirada se ensombreció no le agradó para nada "Que ocurrió con Naruto."

Si algo sabía Tsunade, era que cuando su pervertido compañero llamaba a alguien por su nombre, estaba serio "...Se fue…"

"Le ocurrió algo en alguna misión?"

"No… ya no está aquí…" la voz de Tsunade sonaba muy frágil, algo que a Jiraiya no le agradaba de escuchar para nada.

"Qué quieres decir con eso. Dónde está Naruto" Jiraiya tomo a Tsunade de los hombros, sorprendiendose de los ligeros temblores que sentía de ella.

"Uchiha Sasuke… había desertado de la aldea para ir con Orochimaru. Naruto junto a un escuadrón fueron en su búsqueda..." Tsunade relató los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido. Después de que se recuperara un poco Shikamaru le relato y escribió el informe.

Jiraiya estaba enojado…. Eufórico. Y quería que corriera sangre.

Tras unas respiraciones para calmarse, lo cual tomó 5 largos minutos, volvió a hablar "¿Alguna noticia de su paradero actual o su estado?"

"No he recibido nada en los últimos tres meses. Y ya me estoy preocupando."

"Moverse cielo mar y tierra. Si es necesario usaré extorsión. Encontraré a ese mocoso a como dé lugar"

"Jiraiya… tuve… que colocarlo como Nukenin en el libro Bingo…" la voz de Tsunade sono casi rota al decirlo.

El sabio sólo le quedó mirando de forma estoica, sólo para después darle una miradarelajante, entendiendo el por qué tuvo que hacerlo "No te culpare por eso. Si no lo hicieras, estarías mostrando debilidad por uno de tus Shinobis. El Hokage debe permanecer fuerte para los ojos externos."

El silencio reino en la sala. No sabiendo qué más hacer para poder tranquilizar las cosas. Incluso Shizune no sabia que hacer en una situación como ésta.

"¡Pero claro. Aún podemos hacer una invocación inversa!"

Las palabras del Gamma Sannin fueron claras a lo que quería hacer. Pero también era arriesgado. Con los ANBU claro con la última orden, atacarian a Naruto al solamente verlo. Por no decir que Danzo sacaría al Kyūbi de él para colocarlo en otro 'huésped'.

"No lo hagas Jiraiya. Es muy arriesgado hacerlo siquiera. Por lo menos usa tu contrato para ver si por lo menos aún tiene la firma en el para mandar un mensaje."

Era más plausible la idea de mandar un mensaje que traerlo ahí mismo con el riesgo de ser capturado. Aunque les doliera, tenían que hacerlo.

Jiraiya invoco a Fukasaku, uno de los Sabio Sapos del Monte Myōboku, y le pidió el contrato de invocación para ver si aún estaba el nombre de Naruto en el.

Cuando el pequeño anfibio se mostró extrañado por la petición los tres presentes le redactaron lo ocurrido. Tras haber escuchado suficiente, Fukasaku decidió romper su 'Lealtad' con Konoha, sólo manteniéndolo con sus invocadores.

Luego de hacer aparecer el pergamino y desenrollarlo, todos soltaron un suspiro que no sabían que contenían; aún estaba su nombre.

Tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade redactaron una carta para que les dijera donde era que se encontraba y saber si se encontraba bien. También Shizune aportó una carta para expresar su preocupación al joven que formó una figura de hermano menor para ella.

Luego de haber terminado, sello las cartas en un pergamino y se lo dio a Fukasaku, quien lo recibió y regresó a su mundo de invocación.

"Ojala que reciba las cartas" Shizune sólo quería que estuviera bien.

"Con Akatsuki buscándolo, es sólo cuestión de tiempo".

"Jiraiya, he estado pensando en hacer algo al pueblo" cuando el canoso vio a su compañera, sólo vio algo de malicia en sus ojos. Algo le decía que, o bien habría huesos rotos de por medio. O…. Planeaba revelar el estado de su ahijado. Esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

"Harás una junta para el pueblo mañana por la mañana?"

"Creo que supiste lo que haré" oh, la maliciosa sonrisa estaba en su rostro. Algo que el mismo imitó.

"Ver sus expresiones será muy satisfactorio."

"Shizune, quiero que informes sobre el anuncio que haré a la aldea para mañana a mediodía. No quiero que nadie falte a la reunión. La asistencia es obligatoria."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" con eso dicho se fue para poder dar el anuncio.

Jiraiya estaba mirando desde la ventana de la oficina, viendo a toda esa gente ignorante del error que había cometido. Aunque fuera cruel, se deleitaria con el rostro de conmoción y de horror que vería. Sería una buena forma de poder revelar de una buena vez por todas, como era la famosa aldea más benevolente de las 5 grandes Naciones.

**_A la mañana siguiente: Mediodía_**

Los murmullos eran un claro indicio de la curiosidad que tenían la mayoría de los Shinobis y civiles. El aviso sobre un anuncio de vital importancia que requería la asistencia obligatoria de todo el pueblo en general era algo que no entendían.

La mayoría no creía que fuera algo de tal importancia que tuviera que saberse así de forma un tanto urgente, aunque era el pensamiento civil.

Mientras que los Shinobis más capacitados estaban más intrigado que nada. Tenía que ser muy importante como para la asistencia obligatoria. Aunque algunos ignorantes estaban corriendo la voz sobre el anuncio sobre la ausencia de cierto rubio problemático.

La simple mención de ese hecho había sacado una sonrisa no muy santa a los que tenían cierto grado de malicia hacia él, lo cual era casi su gran mayoría.

No obstante, sólo fue un ceño fruncido a los Genin y Chunin de la generación actual de Shinobis y sus respectivos Jounin.

Shikamaru sólo negó con la cabeza, bastante desilusionado con el pueblo que su amigo había jurado defender con uñas y dientes. No creía que alguien como Naruto pudiera ser tan ignorante. Shikamaru no era tonto ni por asomo, solo perezoso. Desde los exámenes Chunin en la etapa final y las preliminares aprecio el ingenio de Naruto en algunas formas de estrategia. Aunque la victoria contra Kiba fue poco ortodoxa, el resto era algo a tomar en cuenta. Y si el rostro de sus compañeros era algo que decir, sus opiniones debían ser similares.

"¿Alguna idea del por qué esta repentina reunión Frentona?."

"Estoy en el mismo barco puerca."

A estas alturas, los insultos que ambas aprendices decían, no eran más que apodos 'amigables' a sus propios oídos. Sus diferencias se resolvieron después de la cruda realidad de su enamorado.

"Hay algo que huele mal aquí. Como si un montón de mierda nos fuera a caer encima."

"Seguro que eres tú por no bañarte."

"Me di una ducha ayer Nē-san. Y también Akamaru."

"Silencio, Hokage-sama hará su anuncio."

El lado de los Inuzuka callo al momento que la matriarca del clan dijo eso.

Desde la cima de la torre Hokage, Tsunade, junto a su asistente y su antiguo compañero de equipo, Jiraiya, se asomaron al borde de la edificación. Fue un largo minuto para que todos en el lugar pudieran estar en silencio. Cada uno esperando que su líder hablara y diera el anuncio.

"Gracias a todos los habitantes de Konoha por asistir a esta reunión repentina. La mayoría de ustedes debe de preguntarse del por qué convoque a todos de esta forma. Desde hace tres meses, uno de nuestros más prometedores Shinobis fue exiliado de nuestra aldea."

"A quien se refiere Hokage-sama."

"...Uzumaki…Naruto."

Tsunade sólo pudo ver en shock como la mayoría de los presentes gritaba en vítores ante lo escuchado. Cada uno de los aldeanos ya estaba haciendo los arreglos para la 'celebración' de dicha noticia.

Los herederos y cabeza de clanes veían con claro disgusto lo que ocurría. Y qué decir de los Jounin-sensei actuales.

Tanto Kurenai como Yugao y Mebuki querían descuartizar a los ingratos. La primera, por darle el ánimo necesario a su pupila para seguir mejorando. La segunda, siendo que era su antigua cuidadora y de las pocas veces que interactúa con él le tomó cariño. Y la última por… bueno, era madre, y era el hijo de su mejor amiga. No soportaba ver tanta tontería.

"¡A callar!"

La redundante voz de Tsunade hizo eco hasta los muros que protegían la aldea. El grito lleno de ira dejó a los que celebraban con mucho desconcierto por la acción tomada.

El rostro furioso de Tsunade veía con claro disgusto a todos los ingratos "¡¿Así es como reciben mi noticia?! ¡¿Con interrupción y burla a un antiguo camarada?!"

"Ese mocoso no debería haberse convertido en ninja para comenzar" uno de los aldeanos habló, sin tomar en cuenta la penetrante mirada de su líder "Debería de estar más que agradecido por haberle permitido al menos respirar en nuestra gloriosa aldea. Sólo existía para que nosotros pudiéramos desahogar nuestras penas por los destrozos que hizo hace 13 años. No es para…"

"Aún siendo su hijo?"

Todos fijaron su vista a la cima de la torre. Viendo a su líder con la mezcla entre decepción y rabia. Todos abajo estaban confundidos ante las palabras que había dicho su líder.

Aquellos como Shinobis y Kunoichis estaban tratando de analizar las palabras escuchadas. Los cabeza de clanes estaban seguros de que cuando lo dijera, se armarla la grande.

"No es de conocimiento común, pero una formación de chakra como lo es un Bijū no se puede matar. La opción más factible es sellandolo" ahora Tsunade tenía la completa atención de todos en el lugar "El Yondaime Hokage lo sabía y fue por eso que el mismo se encargó del Kyūbi. Utilizó uno de los Kinjutsus que conocía para poder completar el que sería el sello más poderoso para retener a un Bijū."

"Espere, Hokage-sama. Si lo que está diciendo es cierto… entonces…" la mujer que habló era Akane Furuta, encargada del orfanato de la aldea a los niños que no tenían familia, o los padres murieron en la guerra o en misión. Su aspecto era de una mujer ya dentro de sus 50 años. Pelo castaño con algunas canas. Cuerpo de la mujer promedio y media 1,60. El rostro que tenía era de culpa total al igual que su arrepentimiento claro.

"Es como crees. Naruto a sido el carcelero del Kyūbi por trece años. Nunca fue la encarnación de él como todos creían que era."

Los ninjas estaban con un rostro de asombro, por no decir lo menos. Como Shinobi, la explicación la compararon con los sellos de almacenamiento. Un rollo no se vuelve el Kunai que se sella dentro de él.

En el caso de los civiles, sólo unos pocos comprendieron de la misma forma rápida que los demás. La mayoría no comprendía a lo que trataba de ser explicado. Aunque con la ayuda de los que sabían mejor del tema comprendieron su error. Pero unos cuantos aún se negaban a aceptar su equivocación.

"Eso no puede ser verdad. Tiene marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, es imposible que no sea otra cosa que la encarnación del Kyūbi."

"Al ser expuesto al chakra de un Bijū en los periodos de gestación, era bastante claro que influyera de alguna forma siendo un simple feto."

La respuesta de la Hokage dio a entender que antes de que Naruto hubiera sido el carcelero del Kyūbi, la propia madre del chico lo había sido. Varios trataron de recordar si habían escuchado algo años antes del incidente.

"Quiere decir… que el Kyūbi estuvo entre nosotros desde hace tiempo ¿Así nada más?"

"Desde que el Yondaime era un Genin" los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Toda la población estuvo murmurando sobre quién pudo haber sido la madre del demonio y cómo no se dieron cuenta.

Fue en ese entonces que Akane unió puntos al recordar el aspecto del Yondaime cuando era joven. Era huérfano como la mayoría, pero al superponer la imagen de Naruto cuando era más pequeño… se horroriza por el parecido.

"No… No es posible. Si fuera su hijo lo hubiera anunciado a la aldea. Muchas de las mujeres querían estar con él cuando fue proclamado como Genin al salir de la academia. Cuando fue ascendido a Jounin a los 14 había ido a una misión para…."

Para más desconcierto, recordó a cierta alborotadora de cabello rojo que había provocado terror tanto en la academia, a Minato, a sus colegas Shinobis y a sus enemigos. Si las pocas veces que los vio juntos, y años después la vio pasear con un claro embarazo de meses de gestación…

"H-Hokage….sama" la temblorosa voz de la mujer hizo que algunos la miraran extrañados. No era muy frecuente verla así de alterada "Minato-sama… se casó con la Uzumaki que se mantuvo aquí desde hace tiempo?"

"Veo que te diste cuenta. Para quienes no lo supieran, Namikaze Minato se había casado en secreto con la única mujer que él considero atractiva. Uzumaki Kushina".

El puro nombre de dicha mujer trajo un dolor fantasma a varios veteranos Shinobis. Recordaban sus tiempos de Chunin, cuando eran objetivo de las burlas y bromas de ese remolino carmesí que algún día se convertiría en una de las Kunoichis más mortales del pueblo. Dios, rogaban nunca encontrarse con su lado malo, algunos renegados no tuvieron suerte al decirle 'Tomate' para tratar de fastidiarla.

Pero al escuchar que ella fue la esposa secreta del difunto Yondaime les hizo reaccionar como si un rayo les cayera encima. Y no fueron los únicos, los civiles tuvieron una especie de epifanía cuando escucharon el apellido de la mujer.

"¡El Shinobi que ustedes despreciaron sin razón alguna, y a quien desterrado en su ceguera y furia fuera de pretexto, era Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Jinchuriki del Kyūbi no Kitsune. Hijo del Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, y la Habanero Sangrienta Uzumaki Kushina!"

La realidad los golpeó como fuera la misma Tsunade. La mayoría se mostró como pez fuera del agua al no notar tal similitud con el Yondaime. ¡Sólo le quitas los bigotes y era igual!

Los herederos se mostraron como si sus cerebros hubieran hecho cortocircuito. Kiba sólo balbuceaba, sorprendido por lo escuchado. Su hermana sólo parpadeó, tratando de descifrar lo que había oído. Ino sólo se quedó congelada. Chouji dejó caer sus papas. Hinata y Neji estaban igual que Ino.

Las reacciones de los concejales de Konoha fue igual. Koharu y Homura bastante asombrados con que el Yondaime hubiera tenido descendencia. Pero Danzo, maldecir a sus adentros por no poder haber investigado más a fondo al mocoso Uzumaki. De haber sabido que era hijo de Minato hubiera podido usar su sangre para poder ingresar a su hogar y tomar todos los rollos para utilizarlos y fortalecer más a Konoha.

"Tsunade-sama. De ser así, entonces todas las pertenencias de Minato pasarían a ser parte de la aldea, al igual que todos los fondos que poseía" daba gracias a que aún quedaba algo. No creía que el mocoso fuera lo suficientemente listo como para llevarse 'sus' cosas. Además de que no sabía nada de su herencia.

"Desafortunadamente para ti, Danzo, Naruto sabe de su herencia. Al igual que de todo lo que venía con ella. Además de que ya no queda nada de Minato o de Kushina en la aldea. Todos sus Jutsus, fondos, investigaciones, y el conocimiento que habían juntado con los años, Naruto se los llevo" la sonrisa en el rostro de Tsunade era claramente de superioridad, una que transmitía; 'Demasiado lento para mi'.

"Tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos dejar que el hijo del Yondaime esté lejos de la aldea."

"Tenemos que hacer algo para que nos perdone por lo que le hicimos."

"Creen que si lo sobornamos con mujeres se le olviden las cosas que hemos hecho?"

Los clanes estaban bastante aturdidos por las cosas que decían y lo hipócritas que podían ser. Tan fácil podían cambiar de opinión? Incluso los Shinobi que tenían algo contra a él planeaban formas de forzarlo o emboscarlo para poder borrarle la memoria. Simplemente cínicos.

"Para sus desafortunados cerebro, Naruto ya fue marcado en el libro Bingo como Chunin de Rango S. Es imposible de que eliminemos su estado a menos que lleguemos a un acuerdo en una reunión, la cual, no haré por su completa estupidez."

"Pero Hokage-sama…."

"¡Ustedes fueron los que hicieron su vida un infierno. No me digan otra cosa que es sólo por conveniencia!"

Jiraiya, quien se mantuvo en silencio todo el discurso, decidió hablar en ese momento "El día que nuestro Sensei, Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, llegó al lugar donde Minato selló al Kyūbi en su propio hijo ¿Saben cuál fue su deseo antes de morir?" varios se veían expectantes a lo que diría "'Que mi hijo sea visto como un héroe. Aquel que mantiene a raya al zorro dentro suyo' Si viera el resultado de su última voluntad, tanto el como su esposa estarían decepcionados" iba a retirarse del lugar, pero...

"Espere un poco Jiraiya-sama" uno de los Shinobis habló al Sannin "Usted había tomado al niño como su aprendiz verdad? Lo que significa que le dio a firmar el contrato de los Sapos. Puede traerlo a la aldea y conversar con él para poder convencerlo de que vuelva a su hogar."

"¿Hogar?" la fría pregunta que venía de la boca del canoso helo a todos en el lugar. No recordaban ver a Jiraiya tan serio y con la intención asesina a flote de forma tan palpable "Responderme esto ¿Llamarlas hogar el lugar donde eres despreciado? ¿Dónde en vez de que agradezca tus esfuerzos, sólo son vistos como algo insignificante? ¡¿LAMARIAS HOGAR DONDE TE TORTURAN EL DIA QUE DEBERÍA SER EL MÁS FELIZ DE TU VIDA?!"

Varios tuvieron que encogerse para no ser objetivo de la creciente ira del Sannin allí arriba. La gran mayoría recordó todas las ovaciones en las que dieron caza a Naruto cuando era más pequeño. O cuando le dificultaban la ingestión de alimentos, productos de aseo, Etc.

"Sólo para que estén al tanto" la voz de Tsunade los hizo salir de sus pensamientos "Todo civil que ingresaba a la Sala de reunión está estrictamente prohibido. Sólo un único representante elegido por mí tendrá acceso a las reuniones" las quejas no se hicieron esperar. Varios que estaban en desacuerdo por la decisión tomada "¡Les recuerdo que yo soy la autoridad máxima en la aldea. No tienen ningún poder por sobre mi! ¡Somos una dictadura. Mi palabra es la ley. Quien se atreva a desafiar mis órdenes será ejecutado pública e inmediatamente!"

Con esas palabras, nadie se atrevió a hacer un intento de ello. Apreciaban mucho su vida como para probar si las palabras eran ciertas o no.

"¡Eso es todo. Retirense!" con esas palabras, Tsunade dio vuelta y procedió a irse a su oficina. Pero antes de seguir avanzando les lanzó una mirada a sus concejales "No tolerare que tomen decisiones sin mi consentimiento. Si hacen algo por su cuenta, lo consideraré una traición y me haré cargo personalmente de ustedes" con la amenaza ya hecha se retiró.

"Quien diría que Minato tendría un hijo, de una Jinchuriki no menos" Homura habló, aún sorprendido de lo escuchado.

"Ten en cuenta que el estar expuesto al chakra del Bijū pudo haberle dado muchos factores beneficiosos. Además de que pudo haber agrandado sus reservas de chakra. Ser el Jinchuriki apenas al nacer sólo aumenta más dichas reservas" Koharu comentó. Sabía que si una mujer Jinchuriki quedaba embarazada, el feto podría salir beneficiado por el chakra del Bijū. Si el sello era lo suficientemente fuerte, no habría ninguna preocupación.

"Lo que a mi me molesta es que no tengamos a nuestra disposición los pergaminos de Kushina y de Minato. Tendré que ir a la residencia de Namikaze a ver si queda algo" Danzo comentó disgustado. No sólo perdió su arma, si no también un potencial de batalla muy grande. Independiente si era Jinchuriki o no, ser hijo de Minato y Kushina puede disparar su potencial con la guía correcta, su guía.

"Ten cuidado Danzo, estas sobre hielo delgado. Tsunade ya nos dio la advertencia. Si te descubre, eres hombre muerto" Homura le advirtió.

"Me las puedo apañar sin ningún problema" dijo para después desaparecer en un Shunshin.

"Ese hombre terminará muerto por su imprudencia. No piensas lo mismo, Homura-kun."

"Danzo siempre a sido asi, Koharu-san. Aunque no somos santos para hablar así de él" con esas cortas palabras, ambos se retiraron a paso lento.

**_Oficina Hokage_**

"No tuvo precio la reacción que tuvieron esos imbéciles. Si hubiera apostado con Naruto sobre esto al haberlo conversado antes, hubiera perdido irremediablemente"

"Sin duda hubieras perdido, Jiraiya."

Shizune espero hasta un poco más para hablar ella "Qué haremos ahora, Tsunade-sama."

"Mantener la calma, y una correa bien apretada con Danzo. No creo que se quede de brazos cruzados sabiendo que le di a Naruto todos los rollos y conocimiento que correspondían a Minato y Kushina, al igual que todos sus fondos. Disminuyó nuestra cuenta bancaria Shinobi, y parte de la general, ya que los muy idiotas quieren obtener parte de ese botín"

"Encontraré a Naruto, Hime" Tsunade vio fijamente a Jiraiya "No son muchos los lugares en los que se puede ocultar. Y hay dos de ellos en los que es famoso por lo que he escuchando. Sólo tienes que esperar."

"Han pasado 3 meses. No se nada de él."

"Puede que sea un cabeza de chorlito, pero sabe cuidarse solo" en lo que Jiraiya hablaba no noto la onda choque que se aproximaba a la aldea "Y aunque no tenga la fortaleza necesaria, tiene el chakra del Kyūbi para…"

**BROOOOOMMM***

La onda de choque había roto las ventajas de todo el pueblo. Con el viento más violento que se podía sentir jamás. Tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade estaban pegados al piso como podían, mientras que Shizune lo hizo mientras se apoyaba contra el muro.

Aunque era complicado ya que el temblor que había junto con dicho viento era más difícil.

Las personas en la aldea gritaban aterrados por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al haber terminado con la reunión que había hecho su Hokage pensaron que era un castigo por haber torturado y maltratado al hijo de su Yondaime.

Después de eso, el temblor y los vientos cesaron.

"Q-Qué demonios fue eso" Jiraiya se asomó por la ventana, observando el destrozo que había quedado "Esto no es normal. Un evento como éste no es nada Natural. Hime, tu que opinas de esto" espero una respuesta por unos 20 segundos, pero al no recibirla miró a su compañera, quedando extrañado por la expresión de preocupación en su rostro, mientras se sujetaba su pecho, a la altura de su corazón "Oe, Hime, que ocurre."

"N-Naruto…."

"Que estas diciendo. Por que lo nombraste."

"El… algo le ocurrió."

"Tch. Partiré de inmediato. Mandaré mensajes cada 3 días de los lugares que he investigado" dio unos pasos, quedando justo en la entrada de su oficina "Tsunade…. Te prometo que lo protegere" con eso salió de la oficina.

Shizune se acercó a la rubia platinada, en un intento de consolarla en su dolor fantasma "Tsunade-sama."

"Musuko. Sea lo que ocurra. Por favor…."

"Vive"

**_Uzushio; 3 horas antes_**

El sol se asomaba por todo el borde el océano, reflejando su radiante brillo para el inicio de un nuevo en Uzushiogakure, donde los animales mañaneros como las aves daban su canto temprano para comenzar su caza para alimentarse a ellos mismos o a sus crías.

Los habitantes de la isla, siendo los, o mejor dicho las vigías, hacían su cambio de turno para tomar un descanso. Un pueblo donde técnicamente el 92% de población es femenina hacia las cosas más fáciles para ellas. Aunque no tenían que preocuparse ya que el pequeño porcentaje de la población masculina era respetable.

El pueblo aún prosperó de Uzushiogakure ya comenzaba sus pequeñas labores del día. Aunque faltaban cosas para poder estar a su plenitud, era un pueblo habitable.

"¡Naruto-san!"

En uno de los únicos 2 campos de entrenamiento que se encontraban Naruto Uzumaki, Prim y Alicia para seguir con su entrenamiento. Detrás de ellas venían llegando Claudia y Chloe.

El rubio daba gracias a kami por poder convencer el poder cambiar el vestuario. Actualmente Prim tenía una falda blanca con líneas azules que formaban la imagen de pequeñas olas. Debajo de ello tenía unos pantalones ajustados grises que le llegaban a las rodillas y con sandalias azules. Desde la cintura para arriba usaba una polera corta de color rosa pálido, con figuras de un árbol de Cerezo en el.

Claudia y Chloe vestían un conjunto similar. Ambas con con pantalones ajustados de color negro al igual que sus sandalias. En la parte de arriba, Claudia usaba una cota de Malla debajo de una polera morada ajustada. Tenía sus dos hombreras de armadura y su espada. Mientras que Chloe tenía lo mismo, exceptuando que su polera era de color amarilla al igual que su pelo.

Alicia estaba vestida con conjunto que, en opinión de Naruto, era muy similar con la loca de las serpientes.

Una falda que le llegaba a los muslos de color azul con bordes rojos. Como única tapadera en la parte superior tenía una cota de Malla. También traía un chaleco del mismo color que la falda, azul con los bordes de la manga y el borde inferior. Aunque dicho chaleco dejaba expuesto su vientre cubierto por la malla.

Mientras que Naruto llevaba sus inseparables pantalones naranja, un poco extendidos para su nueva estatura. Agradecía a Tsunami por ello. Sólo traía una polera negra manga corta en la parte de arriba. Sandalias negras con la parte de la suela de un color azul oscuro.

"Como estas, Prim-chan."

"Me siento muy bien."

"Por hoy continuaremos con el ejercicio de la hoja. Después de un descanso de 30 minutos probaremos con la caminata en el árbol y el mantener un Kunai en la frente."

"Caminata en el… árbol?" Claudia se mostró intrigada. En los sparring que él y Haku tenían nunca había visto esa cualidad. Aunque si los veía darse impulso potentes con los árboles pero nada más.

"Ha cierto, no creo que lo sepas Claudia-san" Naruto se lamentó no haberlo explicado antes. Nunca había sido bueno enseñando, aunque Konohamaru decía lo contrario "Con el dominio del chakra puedes adherirte a casi cualquier superficie" fue al árbol cercano del campo, colocó la plante de su pie derecho en el, y luego lo hizo con el izquierdo, caminando sin ningún problema por la superficie hasta quedar de cabeza en la primera rama.

"Pero que…"

"Increible."

"Así es como lo hicieron."

"Pero… eso es…"

"Si dirás que es imposible, te digo que no lo es" bajo de la rama, quedando frente al cuarteto "Con el Chakra, las posibilidades son casi infinitas. Existen varios tipos de habilidades que el chakra te permite hacer."

"Como qué habilidades" Alicia se mostró curiosa. Sólo asistió a estas clases por qué su hermana quería intentarlo, y no pareciera que desistiera de su decisión.

"Algo que les enseñaré más adelante. Practiquen lo que les dije por 1 Hora y media" con la orden dada se fueron a practicar.

Las chicas estuvieron practicando el tiempo dado para poder aumentar sus reservas de chakra. Aunque era una desventaja manipular dicha energía ya que te dejaba exhausto, pero no era algo que el descanso que te dirán no ayudara.

Mientras que ellas practicaban con dichas hojas, Naruto hablaba con las otras habitantes de la aldea. Tal parecía que también querían aprender manipular chakra.

Si bien, para Naruto no sería un problema por sus clones. Tenía que dividirse más de lo que su límite actual puede. Kurama podría ayudar, pero quería hacer las cosas por él, sin ayuda.

"Podría crear otro Chi no Bunshin".

**_Con Olga, Celestine, Kaguya y Maia_**

"Me siento fuera de lugar con ustedes cerca."

"No veo la razón para ese sentimiento."

"Creo que es por qué ella es más una combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo que una lanzador de Hechizos Kaguya-san."

"Fufufu. No tienes que preocuparte. Al menos fue un enfrentamiento individual."

"Eso no me relaja en nada."

Las 4 mujeres estaban en otro campo de entrenamiento, practicando entre ellas una forma de lidiar con enemigos de otro tipo. Tanto las ventajas como desventajas.

Aunque en la situación actual, Maia tenía una clara desventaja. Ya habían practicado durante unos 30 minutos y no pudo avanzar ni un poco contra Olga o Celestine. Con Kaguya, estaba más cerca, pero un hechizo de viento la repelió en el acto.

"Chicas, sean sinceras" el repentino cambio de humor abatido que tenía llamó su atención "Qué opinan sobre el chico que nos deja vivir aquí."

Las palabras la pelirroja hizo que dos de ellas se pusieran a pensar, mientras que la otra parecía no importarle el pensarlo siquiera.

"No es me parezca desconfiable. Es todo lo contrario. Nos ayudó cuando nos hacía falta, y nos defiende aún sabiendo que no es su responsabilidad" Celestine se mostró agradecida. Su joven salvador era alguien muy benevolente con las personas en general. Incluso, cuando los piratas iban a la isla cuando abrían la entrada, sólo los golpeaba brutalmente, pero no los mataba, si no los devolvía al océano sin sus provisiones.

"Puedo decir que es alguien un tanto meticuloso. Para no querernos decir sobre su condición al ser el portador de poder como el Kyūbi. Debe de preocuparse por todos para que no quiera que lo sepa. Pero, por qué" Kaguya se mostró pensativa. Para que el joven se preocupara para que él mismo no les hiciera daño. Cuestionaba qué clase de vida tuvo que haber vivido.

"Le están dando vueltas al asunto" la voz de Olga hizo que su atención se fijara en ella, como si pidiera una explicación "Puede que tenga otras razones para querer tenernos en el lugar al darnos un techo donde vivir" mientras hablaba, elevó su báculo al momento que un glifo de color rojo aparecía frente a ella "Pero ninguna de ellas nos incluye en algún plan para hacernos daño. Eso es casi seguro" cuando dijo eso, del glifo salió disparado un fino pero potente rayo de fuego que impactó contra una roca lejana, derritiéndose al contacto.

Maia se asustó e impresionó "¿¡Qué demonios…!?"

"Naruto-kun me explico algunas cosas. Aunque era sólo teórico veo que tiene sus resultados" la morena mujer tenía una notable sonrisa en su rostro. La cual, para extrañeza para las presentes, transmitía cariño, confianza y tal parecía que amor.

"¿Naruto-kun? No me digas que piensas en colarte con un menor, Olga Discordia. Eres 'mucho' mayor que él por Dios" Maia se quejó ante lo que posiblemente sería un abuso.

Olga solo la miro, con gracia y algo de burla "No me digas que no te has tentado a tocar su bien entrenado cuerpo."

"¡¿Eh?! Bueno… yo… tal vez… la verdad……… puede que… tal vez tocarlo un poco no más" la pelirroja se sonrojo ante la clara acusación, de la cual era casi cierta ya que había empezado a jugar con sus dedos.

La reacción de la joven hizo reír a la Elfo Oscura. Aunque también lo hacían Celestine y Kaguya, sólo que más disimulado. Verlas a ellas interactuar como si fueran amigas era algo que las pocas guardias que pasaban por el lugar aún trataban de digerir.

Aunque sabían que fue gracias a Olga que la mayoría pudo escapar, aún tenían cierta desconfianza con las dos Elfas Oscuras. Pero verlas interactuar en algunos momentos con las demás princesas e incluso verlas a ellas conversar con su salvador de dorados cabellos les hacía cuestionarse si seguían siendo o no sus enemigas.

Olga estaba usando un conjunto algo atrevido. Pantalones ajustados de color azul rey a la altura de sus tobillos. Polera ajustada sin mangas de color violeta dejando expuesto su plano y bien formado vientre. Traía encima una sudadera abierta, la cual cubría todo su torso. También llevaba sus tres pendientes inseparables en cada oreja.

Maia traía el mismo conjunto que cuando estaba en Eostia, sólo que estaba dividido en dos piezas y no una entera. Pantalón corto y una polera dejando expuesta su escote y vientre.

Kaguya vestía una polera semi ajustada de color blanco, desde su hombro superior derecho hasta la parte izquierda de su vientre estaba de color rojo. Usaba pantalón corto de color negro y una falda azul marino sobre el. Sus calsetas estaban remangadas formando una especie de solapa, y usaba sandalias negras.

Celestine usaba únicamente una cota de malla. Y sobre ella llevaba una chaqueta de cierre invertido, el cual se habría hasta justo debajo de sus senos. Usaba pantalones ligeramente ajustados de color negro y unas sandalias grises.

"Entonces, ¿Quieres seguir con nuestro 'entrenamiento'?" la sonrisa de Olga sólo decía que disfrutaba de esto. Algo que Maia odiaba actualmente.

"No tengo otra opción ¿Verdad?" pregunto derrotada.

"Según yo? No."

"¡Oigan!"

El grito de la joven líder de las Youkai llamó su atención. Al verla a la distancia pudieron notar el apuro y nerviosismo que tenía, lo cual extraño a todas. Y las preocupo ver una señal de terror en su expresión al igual que preocupación.

"Luu Luu-dono. Qué es lo que ocurre" Kaguya fue la primera en hablar. Aunque sabía que Luu Luu no se demoraria en encontrar a las demás, no quería perder tiempo en buscarlas en posibles lugares.

"Ahi alguien… ajeno en la isla. Dos de hecho. Y son peligrosos."

"¿Estás segura de lo que dices?"

"Claro que estoy segura Olga."

"Vayamos con las demás. Si son peligrosos, entre todas podremos manejarlo."

Luu Luu se mostró algo preocupada "Ojalá que podamos" con eso, fueron al campo donde estaban los demás.

**_Con Naruto_**

El descanso había terminado y Naruto había comenzado con la escala de árboles. Aunque era muy pronto según Haku, Naruto creía que podrían acostumbrarse al ejercicio y expandir sus reservas ligeramente. De esa forma podrían avanzar un poco más rápido, no mucho, pero sería algo.

"Ite" Prim volvió a caer por tercera vez.

Si bien Kakashi dijo que es mejor comenzar corriendo para llegar a la cima, Naruto decidió que se mantuvieran pegadas a la superficie que pisen el mayor tiempo posible.

Las primeras fueron Chloe, Claudia y Alicia, quienes cayeron unas 5 veces cada una quedando pegadas de 4 a 6 segundos. Prim fue la última, y ya estaba exhausta con sus tres intentos. Aunque era un ligero avance. Todo esto fue hace unos 40 minutos.

"Bien Prim-chan" Naruto se acercó a ella y extendió su mano para ayudarlas a levantarse, lo cual ella aceptó un tanto sonrojado y apenada "Lo hiciste bien a pesar de tu primer intento."

"Pero… quería durar más como Nē-sama, Claudia-sama o Chloe-san" dijo con ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Duraron más por qué tal parece que tienen más Chakra que tu. Sigue practicando y posiblemente las alcances" dijo el rubio, cambiando el triste semblante de la pelirosa por uno alegre.

"¡Hai, Naruto-san!"

"Espero que no estés tratando de coquetear con mi hermana, Naruto" la tétrica voz de Alicia erizo los pelos y la piel del joven. Demasiado para su gusto.

"N-N-N-No seas ridícula. Sólo estaba siendo amable con ella" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y sudando balas por lo amenazante que era.

"**_Seguro que es sólo ser amable? Podría jurar que es por otra cosa…_**" por alguna extraña razón, Kurama estaba muy enojada. Y tenía el mismo tono de voz.

"_Y yo que hice ahora_" pensó asustado.

"Jejeje, a pesar de ser un joven fuerte, sigues teniendo problemas con las mujeres. Y eso que tienes dos que viven en tu misma casa" Claudia se rió de su situación. Sabía lo protectora que era Alicia con Prim. Aunque no era su hermana de sangre, la quería como una.

"Podemos dejar de atormenta al infante. Tengo que tomar un baño para quitarme la suciedad y el sudor" aunque Chloe parecía indiferente, le causaba igual, si no que más gracia que a Claudia. Aunque miro con malos ojos cuando lo vio interactuar muy confiado con Haku y Tsunami, las dos le aclararon las cosas y que fueron ellas mismas la que decidieron compartir al chico.

"¡Oye. A quién llamas infante!"

"Ves a alguien de 13 años más aparte de ti? Prim y yo tenemos 19 años. O sea, ya somos adultas" dijo muy complacida la rubia al ver el rostro enojado de Naruto.

"Adulto mis bigotes. Eres una adolescente fastidiosa que sólo me hace enojar" señaló a la causante de su rabia, quien crispo una ceja por ser llamada fastidiosa.

"Onē-sama, Naruto-san, ya dejen de pelear."

"Hmp" ambos apartaron sus rostros a lados diferentes mostrando que sería por el momento.

Claudia los miro con algo de gracia, ya que la actitud de ambos parecía el de una pareja recién casada en su primer conflicto "Parecen matrimonio peleando así."

"¡Ni loco me casaría con ella/él!"

Chloe se rió ligeramente fuerte ante la situación. Alicia Arcturus siempre fue alguien que era muy difícil de enojar por cosas simples. El matrimonio y las relaciones estaban incluidas. Verla actuar así por un comentario como ese indicaba que se sentía más segura con las personas a su alrededor "Deberíamos ir a nuestras casas. Ya hemos practicado lo suficiente no lo crees Naruto?"

"Eh? Ah, cierto, ya pasamos la hora de práctica. Podemos ir mi casa. Tsunami-chan preparará una comida exquisita para todos" ofreció el rubio a las chicas.

"No suena mal. Creo que aceptaré la oferta" Claudia se mostró dispuesta a la petición.

"Yo también voy."

"No dejaré a Prim sola, también iré."

Chloe sólo suspiro ante lo obvio "Que se le va a hacer. También iré."

"Excelente, sólo tengo que encontrar a las demás y…"

"¡Naruto-dono. Chicas!" el grito de Kaguya llamó la atención de todos en el lugar. Viendo que desde la entrada principal de campo de entrenamiento ella y las demás líderes se acercaban.

"¿Kaguya-Nē-san ? Qué ocurre. Por que te ves con tanto apuro" Naruto pregunto. No era normal verla algo agitada, y con algo de preocupación. Ella era calmada y serena siempre.

"Naruto" Luu Luu se puso frente al grupo "Pude percibir energias hostiles en la isla. Y son muy fuertes."

"¿Estás segura de lo que dices?"

"Totalmente."

Naruto creó dos clones, quienes sólo asistieron y se fueron a avisar a la población "Vayan y avisen a las demás. Quiero que mantengan en todos en sus casas. Si son quienes creo, yo soy a quien buscan" dijo de forma seria comenzando a caminar fuera del campo en dirección a un lugar apartado de la aldea construida.

"Un momento" la firme voz de Alicia detuvo su marcha, haciendo que Naruto mirase hacia atrás "Porque dices que van tras de ti. Que te hace tan importante como para decir eso."

"...No estoy listo para decirlo. Aún no."

Las palabras dicha de forma casi vacía, con notable temor, hizo que las chicas lo vieran con extrañeza. Pero al ver directamente a sus ojos, simplemente vieron tristeza emanar de ellos, muy contrario a toda la felicidad que irradia de esos zafiros.

"Adiós" sin más, dio marcha ninja a la zona más alejada del pueblo. Dejando a el grupo bastante incómodo con lo que vieron.

"Creen… que volvera?" Prim expresó su pregunta con temor. Había agarrado cariño al rubio, y no quería que le pasase algo malo.

"Más le vale. Si te hace llorar por que le pase algo, no se lo perdonaré" refuto Alicia.

"Tal vez debamos ayudarle" opinó Olga con voz calmada.

"Crees que es factible hacerlo? Luu Luu-dono dijo que son fuertes. Si son Shinobis, también deben tener muchas técnicas a su disposición. Naruto-dono es joven, y aún está aprendiendo. Pero es fuerte en sus términos. Si vamos, sólo lo preocupariamos más."

"Aunque tengas razón Kaguya" la mirada de Olga se volvió afilada, decidida y con una determinación que la propia Chloe nunca había visto "No me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras Naruto-kun pelea por nuestra seguridad."

Las chicas vieron como la Reina de los Elfos oscuros caminaba a la parte alejada del pueblo "Vas a ir a su ubicación Olga?" Kaguya le había preguntado mientras que ella seguía caminando.

"Supongo que lo sabes. Voy a ayudarle."

"***Suspiro*** Aunque sea difícil de decir… voy contigo. No dejaré que cargues con algo que sería complicado" Kaguya se encaminó a la misma dirección de Olga.

"La ayudare en todo lo que necesite, Olga-sama" Chloe fue con su señora.

"No dejaré que Prim se entristezca por la imprudencia de ese idiota." Arcturus dio su opinión, caminando junto a las otras chicas, siendo seguida por Prim.

Claudia sólo vio cómo las chicas caminaban en ayuda del rubio. Aunque sólo lo llevaban conociendo poco tiempo, les había ayudado más de lo que alguien haría por pedir algo a cambio "Qué opina de esto, Celestine-sama."

"Devolvemos el favor que el joven nos a dado. Puede que no lo parezca, pero se ha esforzado más que ninguno para que podamos estar cómodas en nuestro…. nuestro hogar" Celestine se mostró reconfortada por sus propias palabras, no, se mostró muy agradecida con lo desinteresado que fue Naruto en su ayuda.

Claudia sonrió con esas palabras "Cierto, incluso compartió nuestro dolor cuando no tenía que hacerlo, no eran nada para él, y aún así derramó sus lágrimas por nuestra pérdida" recordó que él estuvo a su lado junto a la tumba de Klaus, y dejó que ella se desahogara en su hombro.

"Ya tenemos nuestra propia respuesta" con esas palabras, tanto Claudia como Celestine siguieron a las demás.

Luu Luu miro las acciones de sus 'amigas'. Mentiría si dijera que no se preocupaba por ellas o por el rubio. Pero el enemigo era posiblemente más capaz de todos ellos juntos, y aún así…

Solo sonrio de lado, rendida ante la situación "Como decía mi padre. Si parte de la manada es terca, uneteles para complacerlos" corrió en dirección a su casa para tomar su alabada y alcanzar a las demás.

**_Zona deshabitada; 4 kilómetros de la aldea_**

Naruto estaba parado en un ambiente rocoso, con varias grietas en el suelo. Algunos lugares tenían grietas tan grandes como para poder esconderse ellas. Cuando una de las rocas habían caído, tanto Kisame como Itachi aparecieron frente a él.

"Tomaron su tiempo para darse a conocer."

"Digamos que... nos sorprendió un poco encontrarte en este lugar, Naruto-kun" Itachi habló con su estoica voz. Pero por dentro en verdad estaba sorprendido. No sólo por qué Uzushio estuviera de pie, si no que Naruto se veía más fuerte que antes, y posiblemente más inteligente.

"Debo decirlo Gaki, montar una aldea sólo en unos días no es para menos."

"Ahorra tus halagos cara de pez" el insulto resultó en varias venas en la cabeza de Kisame "Supongo que tomaron la oportunidad de que estoy sin respaldo para terminar con lo que no pudieron hace tres meses."

"Suenas muy confiado a pesar de tu situación" Itachi solo lo miraba fijamente. Con su Sharingan activo noto mayor control en sus conductos de chakra, además de que el chakra del Kyūbi que se notaba en su estómago, aunque parecía más… calmado.

"Quien sabe. He encontrado varias cosas aquí desde que llegué. Nunca pensé que tenía un clan, aunque estuviera ya extinto."

"Y tú te les unirás pronto" Kisame iba a avanzar, pero el que se quedara quieto llamó la atención de Itachi, quien también sintió su cuerpo paralizado para sorpresa de él "Maldición… qué demonios es esto?"

"Un sello de parálisis" la respuesta de Itachi hizo que Kisame lo quedase mirando complicado. Itachi sólo suspiro "Este tipo de sello manda una onda electromagnética por nuestros sistema nervioso, poniendo rígido cada músculo de nuestro cuerpo… aunque parece que no nuestras cabezas."

"Digamos que quiero saber por qué…" Naruto se acercó a ellos a paso calmado "Por que buscan a los Jinchuriki. Que ganan con capturar a cada Bijū."

"Nuestras metas y medios no son de tu importancia" Itachi respondió pasivamente "Es un buen sello, pero cometiste un error."

"Estoy consciente de que podrías liberarte ¿Cómo? No lo sé. Pero este sello, aunque es experimental debería interrumpir tu flujo de chakra."

"Pues falló… **Amaterasu**."

Con esas palabras, Naruto saltó lejos de los Nukenin. Para desgracia de él Itachi apuntó justo a sus sellos que eran cubiertos por un Henge haciéndolos pasar por rocas.

Cuando Kisame se logró mover salto directamente a Naruto, quien de forma rápida dio un pisotón en el suelo para resquebrajarlo y tomar un trozo del suelo para lanzarlo a un conmocionado Kisame quien había colocado su Samehada para bloquear el ataque. Aunque eso no impidió que saliera volando por el trozo lanzado.

Naruto de forma rápida sacó un Kunai, de su bolsillo trasero, dándolo vuelta para ponerlo a lo largo de su antebrazo, justo al momento que otro Kunai chocó con el.

Itachi se mantenía impasible, aunque sorprendido por el avance que tuvo el chico frente a él. También tomó en cuenta lo que hizo para alejar a Kisame. Tsunade tuvo que haberle dado consejos para usar su super fuerza. Pero en el poco tiempo que pasó tuvo que tener sólo lo básico. Pero su avance era impresionante.

"Debo felicitarte, tu progreso es no es para menospreciar. Sólo tres meses te bastaron para poder idear una estrategia decente contra nosotros."

"Cuando eres cazado por sujetos que son clasificados como amenazas de Rango A-S tengo que apresurar mi entrenamiento."

Con un sonoro rose de ambos Kunai se separaron.

Naruto cargo inmediatamente contra Itachi, quien de forma inmediata le lanzó un Genjutsu a Naruto. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando este siguió corriendo.

Cuando chocaron Kunai nuevamente noto que Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados, lo que sorprendió al Uchiha "_Desde cuando Naruto es un Sensor._"

Lo que no sabía era que Kurama le estaba ayudando. Como ahora no era una amenaza para ella, su flujo de chakra es más controlado, por lo que le recomendó practicar los pulsos de chakra para también agregarlo a su lista de control. Aunque no era muy bueno en ello.

Kurama podía ayudar ya que ella tenía la idea clara de cómo usarlo, los años que pasó con Mito no fueron en vano, algo tenía que aprender de esa mujer.

"_Te agradezco la ayuda, Kurama-chan_"

"**_Menos charla y patea su lamentable trasero._**"

Los embates continuaron por un tiempo, donde Itachi tenía la clara ventaja. Aunque Naruto hubiera mejorado, la cantidad de experiencia que el joven Uchiha tenía abrumaba a Naruto completamente.

Una fuerte explosión a lo lejos desconcentro a Naruto, momento que aprovechó Itachi para clavarle su Kunai en el brazo que sostenía el suyo. Aunque no contó con que aún con el Kunai enterrado, soltó el suyo para agarrar dicho brazo para girar sobre sí mismo y lanzar a Itachi.

En ese momento también tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar un mortal corte en su cuerpo. El responsable, un enfurecido Kisame que se veía con varias venas en su cabeza. Tal parecía que no estaba muy complacido con la acción que recibió de Naruto.

"¡Miserable Gaki!" si, estaba muy enojado.

"Creo que no tuve que decirle así."

"**_Que te hace pensar eso_**" Kurama comentó sarcásticamente.

"Te confiaste, Kisame. Debiste evaluar la situación antes de lanzarte a lo tonto."

"¡No creí que el mocoso mejorara tanto!"

"¡A quien le dices mocoso cara de pez!"

"¡Se acabó!"

Kisame, harto de ser llamado pez se lanzo contra Naruto quien colocó dedo índice y anular de ambas manos en forma de Cruz, formando un centenar de Kage-Bunshin.

Aunque la acción fue inútil ya que Kisame los despedía con cada abanicada cumplió su cometido al tener distraído al hombre de piel azul, ya que Itachi volvió a lanzarse contra él.

En ese momento Naruto sólo corrió para pensar una estrategia posible contra Itachi. No tenía tiempo para crear un sello de restricción. No estaba tan avanzado para hacerlo en batalla. Además de que tenía que estar haciendo de forma constante clones de sombra para mantener a Kisame entretenido. Pero solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que dicho hombre explote.

No tenía muchas opciones, y ya se estaba agotando.

En eso, un círculo Mágico aparece a un par de metros de la batalla. Itachi se detuvo, al igual que Kisame yo y el resto de los clones, quienes sólo maldijeron por lo bajo. El círculo comenzó a elevarse en medio del aire, formando una especie de túnel.

"Genial, esto no se podría complicar más."

Desde el tunel, varios hombres vestidos de armaduras medievales salieron de dicho portal. Pero lo que realmente intrigó a Itachi y Kisame, fueron el resto de criaturas que salieron.

Goblin, Orcos, Ogros, Minotauros, hombres lagarto. Esos y varias criaturas más salieron de dicho portal. Ahora Naruto maldecía el dejar que algunos de los soldados volvieran. Suponía que tuvieron que dar una descripción de su persona. Y no se equivocó cuando los soldados sacaron sus armas y apuntaron hacia él.

"¡Ese es nuestro objetivo. Capturarlo y hagan que hable dónde están nuestra pertenencia!"

Con esas palabras, Naruto tuvo que saltar y morder sus pulgares para sacar un poco de sangre.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**"

La explosión de humo en el cielo Con el repentino temblor hizo que todos los recién llegados se desequilibraran. De la cortina de humo gigante se vio una enorme silueta. El viento sólo para que los recién llegados del continente de Eostia se estremeciera ante la imponente figura del enorme sapo de color como tinto, con un enorme tanto en su cintura y la menor pipa que poseía.

"**Que es lo que quieres ahora Gaki. Estaba en algo importante con los sabios sapo.**"

"Prometo que será corto. Necesito ayuda con esos malditos de allí y con dos criminales de Rango S" Naruto señaló al grupo de Kuroinu y después a los dos Nukenin.

"**Nukenin de Rango S. Siempre te metes en problemas como estos Gaki.**"

"Va a ayudarme o a criticarme."

"**Terminemos con esto rápido**."

"¡Yosh!"

Para miedo del ejército recién llegado, el sapo gigante fijo su vista a ellos, colocó sus patas delanteras en el signo del tigre e inflo sus mejillas notoriamente…

**E**. **Agua**: **Disparo** **líquido** **(Suiton**: **Teppōdama** 水遁・鉄砲玉)

Mientras que Naruto también hizo unos sellos de mano en dirección a ambos Akatsuki que se habían juntado después de que Naruto invocara…

**E**. **Viento**: **Palma** **de** **Ola** **Bestial** **(Fūton**: **Jūha** **Shō** 風遁・獣破掌)

Lanzó su ataque a ambos adultos, quienes esquivaron la garra de aire que destrozó el suelo donde estaban. No obstante tuvieron que esquivar una veloz andanada de Shuriken que fueron impulsadas por un **E**. **Viento**: **Violenta palma de viento (Fūton**: **Reppūshō** 風遁・烈風掌).

Cuando las esquivaron, notaron que los objetos punzantes atravesaron las rocas del lugar como si no fueran nada. Itachi debía darle más crédito del que pensaba. Su progreso había avanzado mucho, y eso que todavía no usaba el chakra del Kyūbi.

"Este Gaki ya me canso" Kisame hizo señales de mano y moldear su chakra. Ya que no había una fuente de agua cercana tenía que hacerla el mismo, detalle que tenía que darle a su objetivo por su plan "**E. Agua: Disparo de tiburones de Agua (Suiton: Suikōsandan no Jutsu **水遁・水鮫散弾の術**)**"

Desde su boca un potente chorro de agua salió, separándose para formar tres tiburones de agua que iban en dirección al sapo gigante. Aunque no previno el hecho que Naruto lanzara tres Kunai con etiqueta explosivas, destruyendo el ataque de Kisame.

El Kiri-nukenin empezó a molestarse más todavía. Itachi, quien sólo se mantuvo al margen para observar a los seres que habían aparecido. Lo tomó por sólo una molestia más para centrarse en su objetivo.

Trazó sellos para lanzar **E. de Fuego; Gran Flor de Llama ( Katon; Gōenka** _火遁_・豪炎華) hacia Naruto y Gamabunta. El jefe sapo noto el ataque con una Teppōdama deciso todas las bolas de fuego que iban a él y su invocador.

Tanto Itachi como Kisame saltaron al cielo para evadir la bola de agua. Al aterrizar Kisame río casi de forma desquiciada. Trazó sellos e hizo **E. Agua: Cinco tiburones hambrientos (Suiton: Goshokizame **水遁・五食鮫)

Desde la humedad que había en el suelo 5 tiburones con fimosis dientes se habían formado, y al segundo después fueron contra Bunta nuevamente.

Naruto lanzó una vez más Kunai con sellos explosivos. Pero estos fueron interceptados por varias bolas de fuego, cortesía de Itachi que desde otro ángulo lanzó un Gōenka para anular el ataque.

El jefe sapo desenfundo su Tanto, cortando sólo tres de los tiburones que habían ido a atacarle. Cuando esquivó a los dos faltantes, grande fue su sorpresa cuando los tres que había inhabilitado se habían regenerado. De hecho, las 6 mitades resultantes usaron el agua de la Teppōdama para regenerarse y formar 6 tiburones completos, formando 8 en total.

"Genial, esto no podría ser peor" Naruto maldijo la situación. La fuerza de Kuroinu no era un problema mayor, pero si seguían viniendo sería un molestia grande.

***Estruendo***

No muy lejos del lugar, la caída de un poderoso relámpago chocando contra el suelo sacude el terreno. Naruto pudo ver que el círculo mágico correspondiente a los hechizos de Olga. Si ella estaba lanzando hechizos… "Tengo que terminar aquí cuanto antes."

**_Con Olga y las demás; 5 segundos antes_**

"Quema su piel, deshace sus carne y huesos. Borra todo a tu paso con sólo un destello…. **Supreme** **Thunder.**"

Desde el cielo, un enorme círculo púrpura con tonos azules se había formado. Desde el un potente rayo azul que crepitaba furiosamente se lanzó contra sus enemigos que gritaban en agonía hasta que no quedó nada.

En el trayecto en el que todo el grupo líder de cada nación fue a seguir a Naruto un par de portales que todas conocían habían aparecido, saliendo de ellos parte del ejército de Kuroinu, quienes al de al grupo principal mostraron risas llenas de un hambre lujuriosa que todas odiaron.

Los enemigos eran desde los hombres de Bolt, hasta las diferentes criaturas que habían en toda la detención de la nación. Cuando su batalla inició, Luu Luu se colocó frente a él grupo, y con sólo un movimiento de su alabarda eliminó a una docena en un santiamén.

Para suerte de ella, en su estancia había pedido ayuda a Naruto y Haku sobre formas de emplear su energía. Todo el conocimiento sobre su Youki y su uso tuvo que dejarlo en su Reino por la prisa que tenía. Gracias a esos concejos, y de cómo ejercerlo, tuvo un gran salto en sus capacidades. Antes sólo lo usaba para aumentar ligeramente su fuerza y agilidad. Pero ahora podía duplicar, hasta triplicar su propia fuerza. Incluso podía imbuir su arma con su Youki para hacer a más letal.

Aunque sólo era una mejora de lo que ya sabía y uno que otro truco, era bien bienvenido. Incluso, al igual que las demás que usan magia, descubrió que podía hacer un hechizo que convertía sus garras en un látigo con un veneno tan potente que corroía cualquier cosa al tacto.

Para mala suerte, Alica, Prim, Chloe y Claudia aún seguían cansadas por los ejercicios que habían hecho. Pelear contra los hombres de Bolt era fácil entre comillas. Pero las criaturas del bosque de los Elfos Oscuros era otra cosa.

Aunque Celestine y Kaguya hubieran lanzado un hechizo para que el agotamiento disminuyera, las oleadas eran demasiadas.

"La protección es la principal fortaleza. La naturaleza es fuerte por sus propios medios" Prim comenzó a recitar un hechizo al momento que un círculo mágico de color verde con varios símbolos y letras inentendibles se formaban "Les pido, que me preste un poco de esa fortaleza y sus medios para detener a mis enemigos ¡**Ground Golem**!"

Al terminar de recitar su hechizo el suelo tembló bruscamente. Frente a Prim, dos grietas se habían formado, sólo para después emerger de ellas dos montículo de tierra de gran tamaño y formar dos entidades rocosas de 9 metros.

Los Golem que se formaron atacaron inmediatamente al ejército de Kuroinu, quienes dicho sea, los que eran humanos se escondieron tras las criaturas de mayor tamaño como Ogros, Cíclopes y Orcos.

Prim sólo suspiró agotada por el esfuerzo. Uso casi toda su Maná para poder crear dos Golem que fueran lo suficiente fuertes y resistentes para tornar las cosas a su favor. Vio que al lado de ella, Olga estaba con su báculo cerca de su rostro, recitando otro conjuro para su ataque.

En el transcurso de esta batalla, la Maga lanzó una variedad de hechizos que ninguno de los soldados espero que pudiera ejercer. Bolas de fuego, eléctricas, y aunque no fueran su especialidad, estalactitas de tierra.

Aunque el fuerte de ella era el Maná, estaba lejos de tener tanto potencial como el de Olga por todos sus años como Elfa Oscura. Por eso había iniciado con los ejercicios de chakra tan pronto supo que podía moldearlo. Pero sus reservas, aparentemente, eran muy bajas.

Alicia, Claudia, Chloe y Maia tenían las cosas ligeramente controladas. Aunque las criaturas grandes como Orcos fueran contra ellas, aún cansadas, se coordinaban para dejar una abertura y cortar la cabeza de la criatura. En cuanto a los más pequeños, como los Diablillos, usaban tanto sus espadas como brazos y pies. Antes, sólo usarían sus armas, pero el tiempo entrenando con Naruto y los concejos de Haku entendieron que cada parte de su cuerpo puede ser un arma, no tan letal, pero podía ser útil.

***Slash***

***Carne Cortada***

***Slash***

***Carne Cortada***

***Slash***

***Sonido Seco***

Luu Luu seguía con su encarnizada pelea. Había reducido gran número de enemigos, logrando distraer, desorientar y asustar a sus oponentes. Agradece los hechizos de curación de Celestine y Kaguya. Si bien podría inhibir el dolor que sentía, le podría pasar factura.

Actualmente peleaba contra un Cíclope que en vez de un mazo usaba una espada tipo claymore. Bastante resistente si podía aguantar los embistes de su alabarda con Youki. La criatura de color gris se abalanzó contra ella nuevamente y blandió el arma sobre la cabeza de la pequeña líder de las bestias. Pero esta se hizo a un lado para que sólo golpeara el suelo y tuviera una oportunidad de atacarle por el costado.

El enorme ojo del ser fijo su vista en ella de forma desagradable. Aún con su claymore en el suelo, con una asombrosa fuerza abanico su arma levantando tierra y piedras, golpeando la defensa de Luu Luu, quien colocó su alabarda en diagonal para bloquear el ataque.

El impacto la mando a arrastrar en el suelo, dejando una gran zanja en el trayecto. El dolor se podía notar en su mirada, además de que había recibido mucho daño por las piedras lanzadas.

"Eso dolió mas de lo que creí."

Vio cómo la criatura se acercaba a ella. Su saliba goteando grotescamente de su boca la cual mostraba el par de colmillos que sobresalían de ella. Estando a sólo unos pocos metros cuando la mano sin su enorme espada se alzó para agarrar el debilitado cuerpo de la chica…

**E. Hielo: Golondrina Carámbano** (氷遁・氷柱燕,**Hyōton: Tsurara Tsubame**)

De la nada, desde las hojas de los árboles una docena de agujas de hielo impactan en la mano y brazo del Cíclope quien aulló de dolor al sentir su carne siendo penetrada y congelada lentamente.

Desde los árboles, la figura femenina conocida como Haku Yuki se dio a conocer, mostrando un rostro serio, pero por demás muy, pero muy enojado.

Su vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones largos de color negro ligeramente holgados, con sandalias de color verde oscuro. En la parte superior llevaba la misma túnica que cuando conoció al equipo 7, sólo que era un poco más ajustada. Debajo de ella llevaba una polera red de malla.

**E. Hielo: Tormenta de Golondrinas de Nieve** (氷遁・ツバメ吹雪, **Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki**)

Desde una cantimplora que tenía en su cintura, Haku sacó un poco de agua, la cual se convirtió en varias agujas con extensiones, como alas, que fueron contra el grandote.

Cuando el Cíclope vio que corría peligro abanico su espada. Pero al ser objetos tan pequeños sólo rompió unos pocos mientras que el resto se incrustó o corto su piel, lo que provocó otro grito de dolor.

Cuando Naruto fue a Yuki a hacer unos encargos, Koyuki le había dado los pergaminos con los Jutsus de Hielo que Dotō tenía en su despacho. Al volver, Naruto le entregó los rollos a Haku, quien gustosa los aceptó, dándole como premio en ligero beso en su mejilla, sonrojandolo en el acto.

Explicó cómo eran los que había visto en ese entonces. Sin duda que tomaría tiempo el poder ejecutarlos. Pero para suerte de ella, con sus reservas, podía optar por usar al menos dos Kage Bunshin para su entrenamiento.

Cuando Haku se centró en los demás, sacó todas las senbon que podría tomar en cada mano, corrió en medio de cada soldado enemigo, y clavó la agujas en un punto nervioso central en la nuca de cada uno para dejarlos inmóviles.

El resto, Maia, Alicia y Claudia se encargaron de terminarlo. Para su suerte no emergieron más de los que habían enfrentado para poder tomar un descanso.

Haku se había acercado al grupo, al momento que Luu Luu apareció frente a ella "Gracias por la ayuda Haku-san. El resultado sería otro si no hubieras aparecido."

"Cuando uno de los clones de Naruto-kun me informó de lo ocurrido mi prioridad fue ayudarlas."

"Gracias."

***Estruendo***

"Parece que los Golem de Prim hicieron lo suyo" la voz de Alicia hizo que las demás vieran en dirección donde ambos Golem se desmoronaban alrededor de varios cuerpos aplastados de humanos y criaturas por igual "Me alegro que aprendiera magia para poder defenderse."

Haku miró alrededor, buscando a la persona que más le preocupaba " ¿No lo han visto?"

"Íbamos en su búsqueda hasta que ellos aparecieron" Olga habló, mientras que Kaguya y Celestine terminaban un hechizo de Sanación para las heridas que tenían las que pelearon cuerpo a cuerpo.

"¡**Blessing of Nature**!"

Un brillo verde cubrió a Alicia, Maia, Luu Luu, Chloe y Claudia curando todos sus cortes y ligeramente la fatiga y cansancio que tenían. Prim se acero a ambas, pidiendo si podrían enseñarle el hechizo recién lanzado a lo que ambas asistieron gustosas.

"Les recomendaría aprender algo de defensa personal para poder protegerse en caso de que alguien se les acerque demasiado."

"Lo tomaremos en cuenta Haku-san" Celestine respondió amigablemente.

"Debemos movernos para encontrar a Naruto-kun. No creo que hayan sido las únicas otras que tubieran que haber venido" Olga dijo de forma seria, recibiendo un asentimiento de las demás del grupo. Se encaminaron a una de las zonas despobladas de la isla….

***Booooooom***

Una explosión estremeció todo el lugar, asustando a Prim y ligeramente a Alicia y Luu Luu. Al levantar la vista, a través de él inmenso follaje un cortina de humo se alzaba al cielo. Pronto pequeños temblores se empezaron a sentir, señal de imposible batalla de Naruto y sus atacantes.

"No hay tiempo que perder ¡Vamos!" Con las palabras de Maia fueron a ayudar a su joven salvador.

En lo que ellas iban a la zona de batalla, podía sentir los temblores cada vez más fuertes. Incluso veían una extraña extensión rojiza burbujeante que seguía a un individua con capa negra nubes rojas. Haku los identificó como uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki, pero no sabía cual ya que estaba demasiado lejos.

Las demás estaban extrañadas por la extensión. Olga, Kaguya, Celestine y ligeramente Prim, pudieron sentir una cantidad de malicia enorme emana de esa extensión. Incluso, en su camino donde supuestamente estaba la batalla, podían sentir que la fuente de esa malicia venía de la misma dirección.

"Con que lo está usando… No me extrañaría. Sus enemigos… deben ser de rango S... y con su fuerza es casi un equilibrio… en la balanza" Haku comentó con un ligero alivio en su voz mié tras seguía corriendo, pero las chicas quedaron extrañadas por sus palabras.

"A qué te refieres Haku. Que lo está usando Naruto para su batalla."

"Quiero saber lo mismo como Alicia-dono."

La Yuki miro a las dos mujeres de pelo rubio y negro " Esa no es mi obligación decirlo. Pero después de esta batalla lo sabrán."

"_¿Tendrá que ver con usar el poder de ese tal Kyūbi?_"

"_Mis instintos dicen que no me acerqué, pero tengo que ayudar. No dejaré que lastimen a un amigo ¡No lo permitiré!_"

***Estruendo***

Otro poderoso estruendo interrumpe los pensamientos de Prim y Luu Luu. A lo lejos podían ver un claro, lugar donde se podían escuchar gritos de pelea y de horror. Las chicas apuraron el paso para ver qué era lo que en realidad pasaba.

**_Lugar de la batalla_**

Al salir al claro, el lugar merecía una única descripción…. Guerra.

Había un portal de mayor tamaño del cual de él emergia un imponente Dragón de color rojo, el cual era retenido por un sapo marrón gigante que era casi de su mismo tamaño. Tenía su Tanto desenfundada y lo tenía en diagonal contra el pecho de la criatura en un intento de frenar su avance, mientras que con una de sus patas sostenía su hocico para que no disparara una de sus potentes llamas.

Como protección para la invocación, 2 centenares de Narutos estaban enfrentando a un sinfín de criaturas y soldados de Kuroinu, los cuales, la parte humana estaba pavorosa, y la parte de las bestias y monstruos estaban deseosos por la masacre que venía.

Otra explosión desconcentro su atención. Al otro lado del campo, otro centenar estaba enfrentando a otros dos enemigos. Los que las chicas podrían decir, eran los que provocaron el inicio de todo esto.

Uno era de pelo negro, con dos líneas debajo de sus ojos como si fueran ojeras y dichos ojos eran de color rojo con tres tomoes alrededor de su pupila.

El otro era un hombre más alto, piel de color azul, se notaban una especie de branquias en su cuello y sus dientes afilados.

Frente a ellos, de la cortina de humo que se había despejado, pudieron encontrar a la persona que estaban buscando.

Pero la silueta que vieron no era la de una persona.

Al despejarse el humo, Naruto estaba como un animal en cuatro patas. Sus uñas se habían alargado, tomando la forma de garras. También las uñas de los pies ya que podían verse por usar sandalias.

Sus ojos dejaron de ser el azul Zafiro que transmitía confianza y amabilidad. Ahora eran dos Rubíes que solo emanaban malicia y ansias de destruir todo a su paso. También notaron que la marcas de bigotes en su rostro se habían engrosado, y sus caminos se habían acentuado mucho más.

Pero lo que inquietó más fue la capa burbujeante de lo que creían era chakra que lo rodeaba, formando la apariencia de un zorro con sus dos colas, moviéndose de forma amenazante.

"E…. Eso es…."

"Es lo que Naruto sostiene desde que nació" las palabras de Haku llamaron la atención de todas.

"Sabías que el sostiene el poder de un ser como Kyūbi?" Luu Luu preguntó, haciendo que Haku la viera. No creía que Naruto se los haya dicho. Aunque cabe en la posibilidad que pudieran haberlo escuchado por error en alguna charla o cerca de donde ellos hablaban de ese tema.

"Naruto-kun compartió el secreto de la carga que se le impuso. Aunque ya no lo considere así, es difícil para él el ser aceptado por lo que lleva" las palabras de Haku sonaron tristes al pensar el tipo de vida que tuvo que pasar.

Si, ella pensaba que su Kekkei Genkai era una maldición por cómo era tratada. Pero Naruto ha estado renuente a contarle cómo había sido su vida en Konoha. Sus azules ojos mostraban tristeza ante el recuerdo. Una cicatriz que no había sanado en su totalidad. Una cicatriz… que tanto ella como Tsunami estaban dispuestas a sanar de una vez por todas.

Naruto percibió la presencia de las chicas, lo que le hizo girar su cabeza a donde estaban. Su expresión fue una clara sorpresa y preocupación a por qué estaban aquí. Tuvo que dar un salto para esquivar una bola de fuego, lo que le dio la oportunidad de aterrizar donde estaban ellas, aunque dándoles la espalda.

"Por que están en este lugar. Regresen a la aldea y asegurense que ningún bastardo dañe el lugar."

"¿Y dejarte peleando por nuestra seguridad? También tenemos nuestro orgullo como guerras, y no retrocederemos contra un montón de…."

"¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el orgullo Chloe!" La rubia mestiza abrió los ojos ante el grito de Naruto, temblando ante la fija mirada que le daba por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, mostrando esa pupila rasgada e iris de color rojo demoniaco, con sus marcas y colmillos mostrados con furia "¡No están a la altura para enfrentarse a estos enemigos! ¡Si quieres ayudar, ve al pueblo y defiéndelo de los invasores, pero no te entrometas en esta pelea! ¡¿Entendiste!?".

"Naruto-san, no puede pedirnos algo así cuando está en desventaja" Celestine reclamo, dando una mirada a los dos individuos frente a ellos.

"Dime Itachi. Desde cuando el mocoso se hizo un imán de mujeres."

"Créeme. Estoy en el mismo barco que tu, Kisame" ambos veían la interacción del grupo frente a ellos, intrigados por la cantidad de mujeres que había en el lugar, y las que veía, si no se equivocaba, parecían ser las que eran las causantes de todo esto "_Cada vez es más confuso. No me explico por qué hay un mayor número femenino en la población del lugar. Aunque noté una especie de cementerio cuando buscábamos un refugio ¿Una batalla?_"

La mirada del Uchiha se dirigió al enorme Dragón que era retenido por Gamabunta, al igual que la gran cantidad de monstruos en el lugar "_Posiblemente ellos sean los causantes. Pero ¿De dónde vienen?_".

"Terminemos con esto de una vez. Aunque me gustaría pelear con el lagarto gigante, creo que me agotaria más de la cuenta".

"Además de que Naruto-kun a progresado en su régimen y entrenamiento. Su yo de hace poco más de 3 meses es una mera sombra de lo que es ahora. Debo decir que su poder en sí es como un Jounin medio, rayando lo alto con esa traicionera mente que tiene".

"Naruto, no vamos a dejarte solo. Aunque Konoha te haya catalogado como Rango S, no estás a la altura de dicho rango" las palabras casi desesperadas de Haku hizo que la mayoría de las chicas lo miraran con sorpresa, ya que también sabían clasificar sus ataques en ese tipo de categoría. Pero que el rubio fuera catalogado como S era una locura.

Itachi y Kisame estaban igual de sorprendidos, aunque el Uchiha lo oculto mejor. Habían estado fuera de conexión de sus fuentes principales, vagando por el continente para encontrar a su objetivo. Sólo habían escuchado rumores sobre el destierro de un tal Uzumaki de Konoha. Pero no esperaron que, al parecer, su propia aldea lo clasificara en la categoría S. Aunque, en opinión de Itachi, en un par de años podría llegar a dicho rango.

"¡Van a ir a la aldea. Y no se diga más!" con un grito de rabia por la obstinación de sus amigas y novia Naruto salió disparado como un misil a sus oponentes.

El enojo que sintió cuando las chicas fueron tan restauradas con retirarse para su propia seguridad hizo que una furiosa y tercera cola brotara desde la espalda baja del rubio.

El poder extra que recibió hizo que su velocidad aumentara, tomando por sorpresa a Kisame que uso a Samehada como escudo robando parte del denso chakra. Aunque eso no impidió que saliera volando como resultado del golpe.

Cuando Naruto miró fijamente a Itachi, éste noto unos ligeros cambios. La comisura de sus labios y borde sus ojos tenían un contorno más oscuro de lo normal, como si se hubiera delineado con pintura. Sus garras se hicieron más pronunciadas y sus bigotes más gruesos.

Iba a lanzarle un Genjutsu, pero tuvo saltar al evadir Reppūshō. En escena, entró otro Naruto. Con su Sharingan Itachi noto que las vías de chakra de ese Naruto se mantenían estables, a diferencia de los clones de sombra cuyas reservas disminuir lentamente.

"Un clon de sangre" estrecho los ojos ante el problema.

"Jefe, deje unos pocos clones protegiendo la aldea y nuestra casa en específico. No hay ningún idiota que haya pasado las trampas de los bosques".

"Terminemos con esto… no creo poder… soportar otra hora más…" gruño, tratando de dejar fuera de su mente los pensamientos destructivos que la 3 cola le ofrecía.

"Kage-Bunshin no jutsu".

40 Clones del Chi no Bunshin aparecieron, lanzándose contra el Uchiha. Una explosión y un grito de guerra llamaron la atención de Naruto, quien también hizo varios clones, sólo que estos estaban con la capa con una cola en poder.

El estruendo en el lugar no se dio a esperar. Con los zarpazos, bolas de fuego de Itachi, y las bruscas embestidas de Kisame el lugar se estaba convirtiendo más y más en una zona de guerra.

Las chicas sólo veían la escala destructiva que podían apreciar con sus propios ojos. Naruto les había comentado de las técnicas y la fuerza que podían obtener en este mundo. Pero verlo siendo usada para este propósito les dio un pavor enorme.

Haku sólo vio esto como una desgracia, reviviendo su pena cuando vivia en Kiri. Escucho que la guerra civil había terminado. Pero el precio a pagar fueron la cantidad de vidas inocentes que habían sido arrebatada de forma tan vil.

No quería ver a Naruto en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre. No lo soportaría.

Kisame se lanzó de lleno hacia Naruto, cortando clon a diestra y siniestra como un maniático. Al llegar a él, alzando a Samehada para rebanarlo, Naruto lanza un rugido gutural que crea una cúpula de chakra, lo que hizo que Kisame, al impactar ahí saliera disparado al recibir dicha cúpula de lleno con los brazos abiertos.

"**E. de Fuego; Jutsu gran fuego del dragón (Katon; Gōryūka no Jutsu** 火遁・豪龍火の術)"

Itachi trazó sellos de forma rápida, acumulando una gran cantidad de chakra en su pecho para después lanzarlo con la forma de varias cabezas de dragón.

Naruto, con sólo su instinto esquivo con magistral habilidad y facilidad el ataque. Pero en su furia ciega no noto que el ataque de dirigía a las demás presentes en la pelea.

Olga, Celestine y Kaguya hicieron un canto en conjunto para poder bloquear el ataque entrante. El círculo mágico era de color dorado (Celestine), rodeado por un contorno rojizo (Kaguya) con símbolos y escrituras en color violeta (Olga).

Detrás del hechizo Haku trazó sellos manuales para después golpear el suelo y que un muro de hielo se alzara después de la barrera. Daba gracias que aún quedase algo de agua en el campo.

Para alivio de ellas la barrera soportó el choque de las cabezas flameadas. Pero las que impactaban al lado de ellas levantaban muchos escombros para hacer daño físico.

Volviendo con Naruto y su clon de sangre. Ambos estaban teniendo una ligera ventaja contra sus oponentes. Además de que los clones que hacían cada uno ya estaban empezando a cansar a los dos integrantes de Akatsuki. Aunque había otra cosa que se se estaba acabando, y era la paciencia de Kisame.

"Uno tras otro, tras otro, tras otro. ¡Ya me harte de tus jodidos clones!"

La ira del conocido Bijū sin cola explotó, al ver que un simple mocoso, con sólo un Kinjutsu y uno que otro Jutsu elemental trataba de hacerles frente. No se equivoquen, Kisame ama pelear, es su vida, pero ver que era abrumado con tan poco le era un insulto para él.

Tras su explosión de ira, algo que Itachi podía temer en cierto grado, Kisame trazó sellos para uno de sus Jutsus mas poderosos…

"**E. Agua: Jutsu bala de Tiburón Gigante (Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu** 水遁・大鮫弾の術)"

Al colocar sus manos frente a él, emulando una especie de mandíbula, emerge de la nada un tiburón de agua de grandes proporciones, ligeramente más pequeño que Gamabunta, el cual miro al escuchar el rugido para preocuparse por su pequeño invocador.

"**Sólo tú te meterias en este tipo de enrollos mocoso**".

El Jinchuriki con sus tres colas miró desafiante al depredador acuoso, también lanzando un rugido, sólo para lanzarse contra el Jutsu para tratar de deshacerlo.

Para mala suerte de Naruto, al entrar la capa de chakra comenzó a fluctuar erráticamente. Perdiendo una cola de chakra al instante. Aunque gracias a eso recuperó parte de su cordura.

Aún así estaba en una precaria situación. Pero fue para él cuando cuando vio un objeto nada a su dirección. Fue tan rápido que sólo sintió como parte de su manto de chakra y su piel eran arrancados por un corte.

El objeto de una amplia vuelta, volviendo a embestir al indefenso rubio. Su capa de chakra ya estaba en una cola, fluctuando sólo para ser una mera potencia de energía cuando habían enfrentado a Neji en los exámenes.

Desde afuera, el tiburón había crecido enormemente, siendo casi dos veces el tamaño del jefe sapo. Para mala o buena suerte, el tiburón fijo curso a morder a dicha invocación. Aunque no contó con que este sapo gigante saltará para posteriormente hacerlo chocar contra el Dragón que estaba en el portal, lo que causó que el impacto lo devolviera a donde pertenecía.

Gamabunta, de un rápido movimiento con su Tanto corta por la mitad toda la formación frente a él. En una precisión milimétrica usa su lengua para agarrar a un casi inconsciente Naruto y lo saca del peligro, justo a tiempo de que otro golpe lo impactara.

Dio un enorme salto, no sin antes disparar otro disparo líquido a toda la gorda que había. Aunque también derribó a los clones, sabían que sería necesario.

Aterrizó cerca de la ubicación de las chicas, dejando a sus pies sacando de su lengua a un muy maltratado Naruto. Cuando se lanzó para hacer detonar al tiburón gigante había perdido la batalla.

"Naruto-san/kun" los gritos de Prim Haku fueron los primeros en ser escuchados ya que las demás estaban aún impactada de que con esas heridas aún pudiera respirar.

Tanto en los costados de sus costillas, así como pecho y espalda estaban dañados. Su polera se había destrozado por los cortes que había sufrido. Aunque más que corte, pareciera que le hubiesen desgarrado de piel con algo.

También tenía sus brazos en condiciones similares, al igual que los mismos cortes en sus piernas. Muchos para el gusto de ellas.

"Naruto-san reacciona por favor, Naruto-san" Prim movió el costado derecho de una de sus costillas, lo que como era de dolor y recupera algo de sangre.

Haku se posicionó en el lugar y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, segundos después un destello verde emergió de sus manos. A diferencia de Naruto, Haku era mejor usuario del Jutsu de Palma mística. Tenía mejor control y el chakra del Bijū no se interponga en ello.

Su horror se hizo claro en su rostro cuando a mitad de diagnóstico identificó varias heridas internas en parte de sus órganos, además de sus costillas, en ambos lados, presentaban varias fracturas. Un golpe preciso sería suficiente para romperlas.

Bajo a las piernas y descubrió que las heridas y cortes que tenía estaban destinados a dejarlo incapacitado, ya que los músculos encargados del peso principal estaban rotos, y el nervio ciático, el que se extendía por toda la pierna, tenía ligeras contracciones, tal vez por el esfuerzo o por un golpe que le haya impactado allí.

"Tenemos que llevarlo a la aldea cuanto antes. Está peor sello que se ve" las palabras alarmada de Haku hizo que todas entrarán en un estado de furia total.

"N-No" Prim estaba más que asustar a por la información. Aunque fuera poco tiempo, en los últimos tres meses agarró cariño con el joven sangrante a sus pies "Naruto-san… por favor…."

"Si estás inconsciente o no, no te perdonaré que hagas llorar a Prim Naruto" Alicia le recriminó, pero su voz demostraba preocupación y tristeza de lo que sus palabras trataban de dar a entender "L-Levanta ese patético trasero… que… que esperas…" las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, demostrando un estado similar a Prim "...Por favor… arriba Naruto…"

"**Siento ser mensajero de malas noticias, pero tengo regresar**" Gamabunta dijo haciendo que Haku levantara su cabeza para verlo, dándole un expresión de súplica de de lo que había escuchado no era cierto "**Lamento la situación**" con un sonoro 'Poof' la invocación desapareció del lugar.

"Me niego a dejar que esto pase así" Olga se levantó y se colocó frente a Naruto. Fijo su vista a lo lejos, en donde un formación de humo mostraba dos siluetas, para después mostrar a los dos Akatsuki relativamente ilesos "Es mi turno para devolverle el favor" con eso levantó su báculo frente a ella, murmurando palabras élficas para un conjuro.

"Tiene razón" Celestine se levantó, caminando para estar al lado de Olga colocando sus manos en una especie de rezo "Es nuestro turno para ayudarlo" alrededor de ella se formó un aura dorada como su cabello. Mientras que en Olga se tornó de color violeta.

"No las dejaré solas haciendo todo el trabajo" la expresión normalmente neutral de Kaguya se tornó seria, decidida. Colocó sus dos manos juntas, teniendo el dedo anular y el que le sigue dentro de su palma con el dedo índice, meñique y pulgar alzados al igual que la otra mano "En nombre de mi Dios, imploro que me de fuerza para alejar toda maldad presente".

El aura de que rodeaba a Kaguya fue de color rojizo, el cual iba en intensidad junto con las demás. Luu Luu, Maia, Prim, Chloe y Alicia estaban junto con Naruto. Alicia no lo aceptaba, pero estaba a gusto con lo ocurrido. La interacción de Naruto con las mujeres en general fue bastante decente, al igual que su actitud honesta y amable.

No quería que su hermana tuviera algo ver con él en un principio. Pero con el paso de las semanas se fue ganando su respeto, al igual que su cariño.

Maia estaba nerviosa. No era de las que utilizaban magia o chakra como los demás. Pero eso no la desanimó a seguir con su práctica con la espada. No era la mejor, pero se las apañaba. La asistencia de Naruto en su práctica también fue una gran ayuda. Además de que la compañía de otras mujeres como lo son Haku y Tsunami eran bienvenidos.

Pero ver como ese pequeño hombre se preocupaba hasta el punto de mantenerlas alejadas del peligro. Hizo que algo dentro de ella se sintiera… cálido. El nerviosismo de antes se había opacado por algo de determinación. Tomó su espada y se colocó frente a las chicas, detrás de las hechiceras, siendo la segunda línea de defensa.

Luu Luu fue la siguiente, parándose junto a Maia con su alabarda enterrando la punta del mango en el suelo alzando la afilada arma "Protegeremos este lugar, y a quien nos dio un hogar hasta el final. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados".

Haku se alejó del grupo, colocándose a su suerte al lado de una fuente de agua para después trazar sellos "Quedaré agotada después de esto. Pero no permitiré que Naruto muera. ¡Nunca lo permitiré!" el fuerte pensamiento le dio más motivación para hacer el Jutsu.

"No me quedaré aquí a recibir su aparente ataque. Las mataré ahora".

"Dejalas que ataquen, Kisame. Deja que les muestre que sus intentos son, serán y seguirán siendo inútiles".

"Vas a usar tus ojos para esa defensa? No me quiero hacer a la idea de tener que cargarte por todo el océano".

"No te desesperes. No pasara".

"¡Que el fuego del purgatorio haga cenizas tu voluntad! ¡**Hell Flame**!"

"¡Qué la sagrada lanza de luz expie tus pecados! ¡**Light Jabelin!**"

"Que la Naturaleza sea quien ejerza su justicia! **¡Sun**** Flower!**"

"**E. Agua: Gran Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas (Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha** 水遁・大爆水衝波)"

Del círculo púrpura que había debajo de Olga se formó una bola de fuego del tamaño de una mesa familiar de color rojo púrpura, el cual fue lanzado con ardiente fuerza.

Kaguya levantó su mano, al momento que un montón de círculos rojos con contorno dorado aparecieron, y de ellos emergieron cientos de lanzas doradas con su detención de agarre de color rojo.

Celestine se arrodilló y colocó sus manos en el suelo, y desde abajo emergió un girasol gigante, cuyos pétalos se cerraron como un capullo mientras acumulaba energía y soltarla como un rayo de energía.

Haku, con toda el agua que había y alrededor de ella, formó una ola de agua masiva que fue dirigida a los dos enemigos con furia implacable justa.

Los ataques iban a impactar. Si o si. No importaba el método de acción a tomar. No se salvarian del daño que estaban por recibir.

"**Susano'O**"

La explosión fue inmediata, siendo el agua la primera en impactar, seguida por el fuego abrasador, el rayo del girasol y las jabalinas. El cúmulo de energía de las hechiceras hizo que los ataques explotaron dentro de la burbuja de agua que se había formado de la ola que hizo Haku.

El humo resultan de la explosión tapo toda visión del resultado. Esperaban que el ataque conjunto hubiera hecho algo para poder estar tranquilos de la amenaza.

Fue un error.

Una silueta, distinta a lo que ellas creían recordar e imposible de creer se formó mientras el humo se disipaba. El sonido de la energía, el chaira en este caso era muy palpable.

La silueta fue tomando color, de un naranjo rojizo de unos 10 metros de altura. Dos orbes brillaron en un contorno amarillo naranjo desde el humo. Uno de sus aparentes brazos se había alzado, al momento que una espada de chakra se formó, agitó dicha arma para desvanecer el humo, pero al hacerlo el viento resultante levantó las rocas frente a las mujeres que se encontraron aturdidas por lo visto.

Como resultado, todas salieron volando, siendo el único que logró quedarse apenas en el suelo fue el casi inconsciente Naruto, cuyo cuerpo se había arrastrado por el suelo.

Fueron tortuoso segundos de dolor. Habían sido lanzadas al borde de la entrada del bosque que los separaba del pueblo, algo lo suficientemente peligroso para hacer que Naruto recobrara la consciencia después de dicho ataque.

"¿Q-que demonios…. fue eso?".

"C-Cómo sobrevivieron… a nuestro ataque".

Olga y Alicia fueron las primeras en poder arrodillarse para poder mirar con absoluto horror la respuesta a sus preguntas.

La entidad pareciera que estuviera vestida con una gruesa ropa haciendo ver algo obeso. En su rostro, sólo se podían ver los ojos del color amarillento naranja y el fondo negro ya que su rostro estaba siendo cubierto por una máscara cuya boca parecía doblada, mostrando un prominente colmillo inferior enlazo izquierdo y uno más pequeño ella parte superior. La máscara mostraba una larga nariz, como un Tengu, y un cristal en la parte de la frente, con dos orificios para ojos debajo de la gema.

Poseia 4 brazos revestidos donde los dos de la izquierda tenían sujetado un enorme escudo y una especie de cantimplora. Mientras que uno de los brazos derechos sujetaba el arma que los había mandado a volar

"Q-Qué es eso".

"Para que comprendan su imposibilidad. Esta… es la defensa más poderosa del clan Uchiha, al igual que su ofensa más poderosa. En este estado, sus posibilidades de ganar son pocas" Itachi sentenció de forma indiferente, viendo claramente como las dos que estaban de rodillas y las otras que lograron posicionarse para ver la entidad de chakra temblaban de miedo y temor a lo que podía ocurrir.

"... Y que con eso".

Para sorpresa de Itachi, una risa desafiante de Kisame, y la exhalación de conmoción de las chicas. Naruto se había levantado frente a ellas, con su espalda encorbada.

Aunque no podían ver su rostro, sabían que tendría que estar sangrando, pero viendo al enemigo con una risa desafiante, sin intimidación y opción a la derrota.

"¿Defensa definitiva al igual que la ofensa? No me hagas reír" se irguió para que el dúo viera bien su rostro. Itachi sólo podía tener algo de lástima por él. Su espíritu de lucha sería su perdición.

"Este es mi hogar, ellas son mi familia. No dejaré que nada malo les pase a ellas"

"Sabías claramente que esto pasaría. Por qué molestarse en tener cosas que al final perderás" Kisame sólo se dio de su desgracia, aunque tenía que darle crédito. El mocoso resistía lo suyo.

"Será por que no pudiste vencerme en los primeros minutos" esas engreídas palabras sacado una gruesa vena en la frente de Kisame "Además, hago lazos, aún sabiendo que ustedes me casan. Los hago… para hacerme más fuerte. Para tener un motivo por el cual pelear".

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Itachi. Algo por lo que pelear. Él había había sacrificado todo, con el único propósito para que Sasuke pudiera matarlo y así recobrar el honor del clan Uchiha. Hizo lo que hizo, por su pueblo, por su gente, por su hermano, y por Naruto.

Había escuchado que Fugaku había descubierto la razón de la desaparición del Kyūbi. Por lo que tomó cartas sobre el asunto para que el hijo del Yondaime no corriera peligro.

"No me voy a rendir ante ustedes, ni ante nadie" con eso, hizo el único sello que podía ayudarlo a ganar algo de tiempo. Un sello que Kisame ya odiaba.

"¡No harás esos molestos clones de nuevo".

En un arrebato más agresivo, el ex-Kiri-nin se lanzó a Naruto. En el impacto hubo dos sonidos. Corte de carne e impacto.

Naruto había salido volando a un conjunto de rocas que había frente al grupo de mujeres incapacitadas. Lo único que escuchaban provenir de Naruto eran sonidos agónicos y dolorosos.

Cuando la pequeña cortina de humo que provocó su choque se desvaneció, el color desapareció del rostro de todas las presentes.

La sangre no dejaba de escurrir. Salpicones de la misma manchaban el suelo dejando una imagen morbosa y pesadillesca de lo que ocurría frente a ellas. La razón del charco de sangre que aún se agradaba era dolorosamente clara…

Desde los codos… los brazos de Naruto fueron cortados.

"Na-Naruto...kun" Haku se fue arrastrando hasta donde estaba Naruto. El impacto de ser lanzada le había fracturado levemente el fémur de su pierna derecha, y no tenía la fuerza para levantarse "Por favor… no te… mueras" estaba a sólo unos pocos metros…

***Hojas moviendose***

Pero el sonido de las hoja llamó la atención de todas.

Al ver en dirección al bosque, un sin fin de ojos llenos de malicia y lujuria se dieron a mostrar. Lo que hizo estremecerlas a todas. Las risas de los monstruos eran audibles, dándoles más pánico a su situación.

"Habían… todavía más?".

"N-Nē-sama".

"No… No dejaré... que se acerquen a Prim… o a alguna de ustedes" Alicia se paró dificultosamente para tratar de proteger a las demás.

"Veo que han tenido una batalla difícil" desde detrás de los monstruos, un grupo de humanos con armaduras y lanzas. Pero la persona que estaba en medio de todos ellos fue la que habló "Querida Maia, estas tan mal como el día que te salve".

"Bolt" gruño su nombre.

"Debo decirlo. No esperaba que recibirán ayuda de esta parte. Pero tampoco espera que respondieran tan desafiantes ante las personas que trataron de llevarlas al lugar que les corresponde".

"Porque… haces esto. Tu no eras de esta forma. Cuando te conocí…"

"Sólo era una fachada para poder hacer esta idea posible" interrumpió, haciendo que los ojos de la pelirroja se agrandaran "Por qué crees que fui tan amable contigo. Además de que es una tierra con mujeres muy bellas, no podría aguantarme de probarlas a todas y cada una para deleitarme".

"Eres un cerdo"

"Palabras fuertes para la posición en la que te encuentras Arcturus. Aunque me arrepiento de no ser tan insistentes en ser más activo para regresarlas y tomar sus virginidades" Bolt vio como todas se vieron entre ellas, señal inequívoca de lo último que dijo era incómodo para ellas "Oh~. No me digan que aún lo son".

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"

"La mitad Elfo Oscuro. Creo que los muchachos estarán felices por tomarte primero. Recuerdas tu pasado no es verdad?".

El rostro de Chloe se volvió sombrío ante el recuerdo de su infancia. No muy feliz de sus recuerdos de esa época. Pero la expresión sombría se convirtió en desafío y determinación ante los ojos de sus enemigos "No quebraras mi voluntad. Y no dejaré que le hagas algo a Olga-sama" la chica de tez morena se levantó difícilmente, con su espada frente a los soldados que la veían con lujuria y burla.

"Como quieras. Aunque tenía pensado tomar yo las virginidades de todas, creo que por esta ocasión, dejaré que los demás tomen ese placer" con eso dicho, y con chasquido de sus dedos, los soldados se abalanzaron contra las mujeres que estaban en el suelo.

Para la consternación de ellos, tanto Chloe como Alicia se lanzaron con fuerza, logrando cortar a varios de los soldados enemigos. Las criaturas como los Diablillos se acercaron arrastrándose por el suelo, pero unas agujas de hielo que se enterraron en sus ojos hicieron que se retorciera de dolor.

Haku se unió a las demás, desenfundando un Tanto que tenía en un sello de almacenamiento en su muñeca. No sólo ella, si no tan bien Luu Luu. Las cuatro se colocaron frente a las demás y de forma firme trataron de detener el avance del enemigo.

Itachi y Kisame se mantuvieron al margen del inesperado evento. Bastante intrigados por lo ocurrido "¿Tomamos al mocoso y nos largamos?".

"Esta situación no nos concierne para nada. Tómalo para poder regresar a la base"

"Jeje. Si lo hubiéramos dejado aquí un tiempo más sería un dolor en el culo para nosotros" Kisame se fue acercando a la moribunda figura de Naruto, quien aún se mantenía consciente "Me sorprende que aun estés despierto. Pero eso puedo arreglarlo".

Naruto sólo se quedó mirando su final. Impotente a lo que estaba por ocurrir. Podía escuchar los gritos de algunas de las chicas que habían sido casi capturadas y el grito de desesperación Haku, Alicia y Chloe intentando proteger a las demás.

"_¿Es todo?... ¿Para esto entrene tanto y reconstrui Uzu?... ¿Para terminar así?_"

"**_No te desesperes Naruto-kun. Estoy tratando todo lo pos… pa….. Naru…. ¡NA……..!_**"

"_¿Kurama?_" solo escucho el silencio de su escape mental, sin poder escuchar a su compañera y actual amiga "_Posiblemente… ya estoy muerto y no la puedo escuchar por eso_" comenzó a cerrar los ojos viendo como Kisame estaba ya frente a él, con una sonrisa arrogante para dejarlo inconsciente "_Si tan sólo… hubiera sido más fuerte…._"

"_¿Quieres ser más fuerte?_"

"_¿Eh?_"

**_Limbo_**

Antes de que Naruto hubiera cerrado completamente los ojos, su mundo se desconectó de su propia consciencia. Quedando flotando en un vacío que lo apartó de todo el dolor y cansancio que sentía.

Al no sentir nada negativo en su cuerpo abrió los ojos completamente, contemplando frente a él la figura de un hombre que nunca había visto.

Su piel era casi de su mismo tono. Era más alto, casi midiendo 1.90. Pelo blanco en punta, le había recordado un poco a Kakashi. Pantalones de color azul oscuro con dibujos de fuego en toda la extensión de la prenda.

Estaba descalso, pero desde el empeine de los pies se veía que tenía una especie de armadura, la cual se notaba más en su pierna derecha ya que la tela de ese lado estaba rota hasta la rodilla. Desde la cintura, tenía colgando una tela de color dorado con bordes blancos. Cubría ambos costados de las piernas y rodeaba toda la parte de atrás, sólo teniendo una porción de tela colgando por debajo de su estómago.

Su cuerpo estaba bien construido, hecho inequívoco de que era un guerrero consumado si las pocas cicatrices que tenía indicaban algo. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre, y, por extraño que parezca, por toda la extencion de su torso, y subiendo hasta cruzar por debajo de sus ojo y pasar por sobre sus cejas tenía varias líneas que tomaban ligeramente un color rojizo.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los dos brazos dorados que tenía reemplazando los normales que creía que debería tener.

"No has respondido a mi pregunta" la voz sonaba bastante imponente, como si debiera respetarlo como por estar frente a él.

"¿Pregunta? Espera ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Tengo que volver para ayudar a las chicas!"

"¿Y lo harás en esas condiciones tan deplorables?" su voz era arrogante, algo que le recordó a Sasuke. Pero algo le decía que el de verdad tenía el poder para respaldarlo "Te cortaron los brazos. No te queda suficiente energía. Y tú cuerpo ya llegó al límite de lo que puede soportar. Cómo crees que podrás salvarlos si también, aún con tu poder al máximo, no eres ni capaz de defenderte a ti mismo".

"¡Yo no peleo por mi mismo!" esa frase hizo que el hombre levantara una de sus canosas cejas "Si, estaba peleando para poder salvar mi pellejo de Akatsuki ¡Pero también pelee por que sabía que las chicas enfrentarán enemigos que son más fuerte que ellas sin saber nada de lo que pueden hacer!".

"Lo dices como si no lo hubiera hecho antes".

"Mira, no se donde estoy, ni quién diablos eres. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que tengo que volver para salvar a las demás" dijo mientras miraba alrededor para salir de donde estaba.

"¿Aún si eso significa morir en el proceso?"

Mientras Naruto miraba los alrededores, se detuvo ante lo último. Lentamente, aún flotando en el vacío se giró para ver al hombre frente él. El canoso vio la determinación y la voluntad de no rendirse ante cualquier adversidad, sin importar nada.

"Sólo para que lo sepas. No pienso dejar que nadie muera, ni mucho menos yo. Sobreviviré, ganare, y seguirá así" alrededor de Naruto, un aura rojiza comenzó a emanar de él "Los protegeré a todos, aún si eso signifique pelear contra el mismo Kami. ¡No voy dejar que nadie sufra en mi guardia!"

El aura que rodeó a Naruto explotó en una bruma rojiza, sólo para despejarse un momento después, momento en el que Naruto se sintió más… completo.

"Mi nombre es Asura. Semi-Dios de la Ira. Estaré contigo para entrenarte en todo lo que haga falta" dijo con una sonrisa de gratificación mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Espera. ¿De que se trató todo esto?".

"Quieres salvar a tus amigas ¿No es así? Te lo explicaré después".

El ya conocido como Asura desapareció de la nada en la que los dos se encontraban. Naruto flexiono las manos por inercia y se las miró. Eran de oro. Como las que tenía el tipo de antes. Abrió y cerró sus manos unas pocas veces, sólo para cerrarla mientras un aura roja lo rodeara de forma amenazante.

"Lo haré" no noto que en su cuerpo las mismas líneas se habían formado, incluso las que habían en el costado de sus cejas. Pero eso no le importaba, tenía el poder para defender y proteger el pueblo de su clan… "Esta vez… los protegeré con todo" al abrir sus ojos, eran completamente blancos.

**_Campo de batalla_**

Kisame estaba por agarrar la garganta del Jinchuriki del Kyūbi. Les había causado más molestia del que podía recordar. Agradecía tener como compañero a alguien como Itachi, sería más complicado de lo que a él le gustaría admitir. Pero nunca renunciaba a una buena batalla.

Además que estaba ligeramente asombrado de que en el tiburón de agua que había absorbido a Naruto no lo hubiera frenado de forma instantánea. Otra prueba de que su control de chakra era mejor del que él creía. Al menos ya terminó el trabajo…

"¡Kisame, alejate!"

"Por qué debe…."

***Explosión de Mantra***

Kisame fue mandado a la posición de Itachi por una brusca explosión de energía. Logró caer en una de sus rodillas después de arrastrarse un poco.

Miro hacia al frente, pidiendo que su visión explicará lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Un Bunshin Daibakuha? No, de ser así habría explotado antes. Algo no cuadraba en lo que estaba pasando.

Además de que la poderosa brisa que emanaba a los alrededores eran generados desde donde estaba Naruto. Una manipulación elemental?. Sería posible, pero para que el simple chakra lo genere era una mera locura.

El ligero brillo rojizo que se había generado se apagó. Mostrando la actual silueta y, posteriormente, la figura de un renovado Naruto Uzumaki. El más impactado era Kisame. A sólo unos metros de él y de Itachi estaban los brazos que había cortado de Naruto.

"C-Cómo…. Por qué tiene…"

Itachi estaba igual, o posiblemente más impactado. Cuando vio que el 'Chakra' de Naruto se alzó de forma tan alarmante sólo atinó a advertir a Itachi. No espero una explosión de esta manera.

Pero ahora que veía bien, lo que rodeaba a Naruto No era Chakra, si no otro tipo de energía y muy poderosa, tenía que apagar su Sharingan para no quedar ciego por el poder que emanaba.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos para mirar a los dos Akatsuki, sólo pudieron estremecerse ligeramente por el terror que emanaba de su persona. No había nada en sus ojos. Sólo había un blanco que destilaba una sola cosa.

Y era mucha, mucha ira.

De los nuevos miembros de Naruto. Dos brazos metálicos que parecían estar hechos de Oro. Levantó su brazo derecho y lo colocó como si fuera a golpear algo. Naruto apretó los dientes, y lanzó su golpe con un grito de guerra.

"¡Ora!"

Una pequeña esfera rojiza fue lanzadas los dos con capas de nubes rojas. Más específico, a Kisame quien alzó su espada Samehada para defenderse. Pero en vez de detener el ataque Kisame fue arrastrado por todo el trayecto de la isla, cruzando rocas y árboles, hasta salir de la nada de tierra y adentrarse en el mar.

Itachi sólo vio asombrado. Para que hiciera eso, la concentración de 'energía' en ese ataque tenía que ser absurda. Volvió su vista a Naruto, quien lo vio con la misma.rabia que cuando emergió de su anterior estado lamentable. Tomando la decisión más sabia se retiró del lugar para armar una estrategia mejor, e informar a su líder de lo ocurrido aquí. Si el poder mostrado era algo a tomar en cuenta, tendría que actualizar el libro Bingo de todas las naciones. Actualmente, Naruto sería un Nukenin de Rango S, en pleno derecho.

Con Itachi retirándose, Naruto fijo su vista a los enemigos cantantes atrás de él. Olga, Claudia, Kaguya, Maia y Prim estaban retenidas y con sus ropas rasgada por Diablillos y hombres-cerdo. Chloe, Alicia, Luu Luu y Haku estaban encerradas entre un grupo de Cíclopes y Minotauros.

Naruto frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes nuevamente. Apretó sus nuevos puños y de cuclillas dio un poderoso impulso, resultando en una poderosa patada en la cabeza de uno de los Minotauros. La zona en La que estaba acoplado explotó por la presión ejercida.

Los próximos 3 minutos fueron una masacre total. Cada soldado era mutilado, cada monstruo era torturado. Cada enemigo que pedía piedad era totalmente destrozado. La ira de Naruto era tal que ningún enemigo que hubiera visto tales acciones hubieran seguido.

Bolt sólo se escondió entre el follaje del bosque. No espero que algo como esto sucediera. Tendría que volver para poder reagruparse con los demás y reunir fuerzas para un ataque a mayor escala. Ya había ordenado depositaran la trampa en algún lugar de la isla. Pero ese sapo gigante no dejó que su más grande arma pasará hasta acá.

"Demonios. Reconozco que no espere algo así. Pero no es nada que un poco de tiempo no lo arregle" se fue a las profundidades del bosque en dirección al portal por el cual había entrado. Aunque sacrificar a más tropas era una idea para poder cansar al enemigo, tenía que resguardar sus recursos para otro intento, y uno mejor organizado.

Cuando vio el portal se dirigió con calma hacia a el, pero cuando estuvo a sólo unos metros una intensa sensación de matar lo hizo detenerse. Sólo por inercia se volteó, viendo como Naruto estaba parado ahí, con los mismos ojos blancos llenos de rabia e ira incontrolables. De un sólo salto apareció frente a él, y sin previo aviso golpeó su estómago con su mano derecha, haciendo que el hombre se doble de dolor y vomitar sangre.

Naruto retiró su mano de la zona afectada, y antes de que Bolt se cayera de frente, con la misma mano agarró el cabello del hombre que se quejó por el acto.

"Escúchame bien, por que no lo volveré a repetir" en sus ojos volvieron a aparecer el color azul en ellos, pero a diferencia de antes, estos tenía un brillo rojizo carmesí. Dichos ojos miraron por el costado al hombre, quien lo miro dolorosamente " Si vuelves a venir aquí, y lastimas a alguien de mi pueblo. No importa donde estes, donde te escondas, donde vivas, incluso si es en un mundo diferente. Lo único que quedará de ti será una mancha irreconocible que yo mismo aplastare en el suelo que será tu tumba".

Sin dejar que respondiera algo, aún sosteniéndolo del cabello lo lanzó al portal, al momento de que entrara se cerró inmediatamente.

El silencio fue lo único que quedó en el lugar, siendo lo único que lo interrumpía era el sonido de las hojas de los árboles que se mecían por el viento.

Naruto respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos para después abrirlos. El brillo natural de sus ojos había vuelto. Levantó ambos brazos para verlos bien. Podía moverlos sin ningún problema, como si hubiera nacido con ellos. Quería las respuestas para lo que había ocurrido, pero eso tenía que esperar.

"**_Al menos estas bien ahora, Naruto-kun_**"

"_Kurama-chan. Es bueno saber que aun estamos bien_".

"**_Me asusté cuando nuestra conexión se cortó_**".

"_Después hablaremos de eso. Ahora tenemos que ir con las demás. A sido un largo día. Y en lo que respecta a mí, quiero 3 platos de Ramen familiar, un relajante baño caliente y dormir_" comentó mientras corría por el bosque.

"**_Normalmente te regañaria, pero si, fue un largo día y te lo mereces. Después me dices que fue lo que pasó_**" con eso último corto la conexión.

**_Un día después_**

Tal y como dijo Naruto. Luego de juntarse con las chicas, todos fueron a su casa. Para consternación de todas, Naruto se rehusó a hablar de lo ocurrido. Pero no era algo de lo que deberían preocuparse. Podían saberlo a su tiempo, por lo que, apoyando la opinión de Naruto, comieron, ducharon y durmieron el resto del día.

Cuando se habían levantado, Tsunami pidió de la forma más amable posible una explicación de lo ocurrido.

Cuando había llegado a casa se asustó cuando los brazos de Naruto, desde las Palmas hasta los codos, eran de un aspecto metálico dorado. Fue difícil para el rubio, pero logró convencer a la mujer de que lo explicaría el día siguiente.

Un asunto que también pedía una explicación era…. El cabello y el físico. Naruto nunca lo noto, y las chicas tampoco. El cuerpo de Naruto ganó una tonificación muscular muy marcada. Y las puntas de su cabello estaban ligeramente levantadas, y todas con los bordes de color blanco, exceptuando los mechones que estaban en la frente, ya que estos aún seguían normales, sólo con las puntas blancas.

Naruto respiró hondo y decidió a dar el corto relato de cómo tenía sus nuevas características. En la mañana antes de levantarse Naruto tuvo la complicación de separar a Haku y Tsunami de él ya que lo abrazaron con temor a perderlo mientras dormían.

En cuanto a las chicas. Estaban bastante a gusto. Cuando se habían acostado con Naruto no esperaron que los aparentes fríos brazos fueran cálidos. Y no esperaron el musculoso cuerpo de su novio. Un punto a favor para él en la lista femenina ya que ambas disfrutaron la sensación de los ya formados abdominales del chico.

Una vez que Naruto terminó de relatar lo que había ocurrido, ambas estaban algo dudosas. Quién creia que un supuesto 'Semi-Dios' ayudaría a un mortal en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Pero no podían reprochar lo escuchado. Cuando Naruto les dijo las características que logró recordar las chicas sólo tenía que aceptar los hechos. Además, fuera cierto o no, agradecían a esa supuesta Semi-Deidad el salvar a la persona que amaban.

**_Con Kaguya_**

La sacerdotisa del templo de la luz estaba… inquieta.

Cuando Naruto se recuperó milagrosamente, la energía que emano de su cuerpo hizo que el sello que tenía en su feminidad cosquillera, no de forma placentera, si no con la sensación de sobreposición.

Su castidad sólo era y le pertenecía a su Dios, pero la presión que emanaba de Naruto era claramente comparable a uno.

Si de alguna forma, Naruto había obtenido el poder de un Dios en su estado. ¿Era uno capaz de sobreponerse a su propio Dios? La simple idea de un humano sustentando tanto poder era terrible. Aunque confiaba en Naruto para mantenerse igual que siempre, era aterrador pensar que usaría el poder para expandir su mandato. Tenía que conversarlo con las chicas, además… si la propia presencia de Naruto era capaz de diluir su sello, entonces…

"Tendré que estar pendiente de mis reacciones. Pero si esta sensación es debido a eso… no quiero arrepentirme por lo que podría hacer"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Ufff. Por fin finalice este capítulo. 24k en palabras. Algo que me estoy arrepintiendo en lo que duran mis capítulos. Pero bueno, me es en parte satisfactorio.**

**Como verán, la aldea ya supo de la herencia de Naruto. Jiraiya se controló ante la noticia. Sakura arrepentida por su actitud con referente a la rubia por lo que tomó en serio su carrera y se enfocó más.**

**Mebuki se reveló contra el propio consejo y volvió a estar activa como Kunoichi. Sus nuevas amistades con las Reinas de Hielo de Konoha la ayudan con su propio entrenamiento. Además del encuentro con su antigua sensei y el recuerdo de cómo conoció a Naruto.**

**Ahora, Naruto ya tomó el poder del Semi-Dios de la Ira. Las cosas en las naciones elementales se pondrán intensas en los próximos años. Las demás Naciones también estarán al pendiente de lo que este pasando en Uzu cuando Itachi decida actualizar cada libro Bingo de las naciones. La reacción de cada una será clave para traer más emoción a lo que ocurra con el actual Jinchuriki del Kyūbi.**

**Por lo demás, será para esperar. Lamento que no haya actualizado más las cosas, pero he estado completando capítulos de Fox que sólo tienen un sólo episodio como este, ya que quiero tenerlos al menos con 5 capítulos cada uno.**

**Espero que sigan siendo pacientes, agradezco a todos los que me siguen por ello. Soy Oumashirosaki97.**

**Matane**


	3. La familia

**Declamier: Ningún personaje de Naruto, Kuroinu o Asura son de mi propiedad. Sólo algunos Jutsus que posiblemente se me ocurran en el trayecto.**

"Persona hablando"

"_Persona pensando/Hablando mentalmente_"

"**Bijū hablando**"

"**_Bijū pensando/Hablando mentalmente_**"

"Técnica mágica/Jutsu"

[**N/A: Notas del autor**]

* * *

Los mares azules de las Naciones Elementales fueron en su tiempo un lugar pacífico. Antes de que los humanos pudieran manipular y moldear Ninshu, posteriormente conocido como Chakra, las embarcaciones no eran propensas a los peligros que hay actualmente.

Fuera de los Nukenin que vagan por los países, también se está en alerta por los tipos de animales que hay. Los de convocatoria son los menos desastrosos. No obstante, aquellos que tienen contratos con ellos, pueden ejercer su control y atacar aldeas, barcos, personas incluso.

Pero no por eso que el mar es peligroso. Ahora dicho peligro está a raya por la enorme presencia sin frenar del usuario que recorre los mares como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

Un sonido, parecido a un rugido, partió las olas de mar cercano a Tsuchi no Kuni. El borrón de ligero color dorado sólo se reía de sus nuevas capacidades. Creía que incluso nadie podía hacerle frente.

El poder para proteger todo lo que él consideraba precioso.

Pero sabía algo. Él es poderoso. Ya no había cuestionamiento. Pero su 'gente' no lo era. Aún no encontraba explicación del por qué, pero eso no fue excusa para preocuparse más aún.

De hecho, llegó a pensar en los otros como él. Los otros Jinchuriki. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que probablemente podrían estar pasando. De hecho, uno de sus clones de sangre que estaba en algún lugar de las Naciones Elementales le informó que, para su sorpresa, la Jinchuriki de Takigakure no Sato era tratada como él cuando estaba en su hogar.

Aunque claro, sus clones estaban más alertas que nunca. En sus exploraciones encontraron varios Shinobis que, como él, buscaban recopilar cualquier información relevante.

Se las pudo ingeniar para poder evadirlos, y en caso de que no pudieran hacerlo, sus clones se suicidaban y sólo quedaba un charco de sangre. Aunque cada vez que pasó eso los reemplazó con su fuerza actual. Los clones que eran creados con su nueva fuerza eran como él, imparables.

Claro, no eran tan fuertes, pero podían escapar de las mismas situaciones sin ningún problema sin suicidarse. Por otra parte, había hecho nuevas alianzas con otras aldeas. Oni no Kuni fue uno de los pocos que le fue un reto en verdad.

Originalmente el país le iba a pedir ayuda a Konoha, pero en un descuido de acciones uno de los movimiento especiales de Naruto fue visto por la mensajería de la sacerdotisa por lo que, de forma persistente, le pidieron que acudiera en su ayuda.

La misión fue tediosa en más de un sentido. Consistía en mantener a salvo a una Sacerdotisa. Su nombre era Shion, y su deber como tal era eliminar al demonio Mouryou con su propia vida. En el viaje se dio cuenta que la sacerdotisa era alguien muy caprichosa, y que además desestimaba la actitud de los demás hacia ella. Uno de los más cercanos, Taruho si mal no recordaba, le dijo que ella podía ver el futuro, y que sabía que su destino ya estaba sellado.

Esa palabra le hizo fruncir el ceño. Así que de nuevo el destino? Les mostraría cuán equivocados estaban.

Pronto se habían presentados los enemigos que iban tras la vida de Shion. No esperaban para nada que su guardaespaldas designado los sacara en un instante. Es decir, sólo faltó que lanzara una especie de rayo rojo de la mano y los derrotó. Los había dejado al borde de la muerte, pero no quiso terminar el trabajo. Aún conservaba su propio estilo.

Cuando habían llegado al lugar donde supuestamente estaba el cuerpo de Mouryou, su energía estaba materializandose para tomar posesión de él. Pudo mantenerlo a raya, pero se reforman a a cada rato.

Shion le recrimino su absurdo intento de ejercer de héroe ante algo que claramente era mucho para él. Pero cuando lanzó un ataque para repeler a su enemigo se dio vuelta y la miro.

Esos ojos azules la habían hipnotizado por un tiempo. Podía ver confianza, poder, determinación, no había ni un atisbo de duda en ellos. Como si supiera que pudiera ganar sin dificultad.

"Si te aferra a cosas como el destino no podrás ser feliz nunca. Si tienes el poder de ver el futuro… " su mirada volvió al frente, observando a su enemigo que se había recuperado "entonces usa todas tus fuerzas para cambiarlo, !Y que sea mejor para todos¡" con eso de lanzó contra la criatura.

Las palabras de su joven guardian hicieron que la sacerdotisa de cabello rubio platinado se paralizara. Podía hacer eso? Si bien se le pasó por la cabeza hacerlo, cada visión que había tenido se había hecho. Pero… desde que habían contratado a este joven para su protección no había muerto nadie de su gente. Ni siquiera su amigo Taruho que debía morir en un intento de fingir ser ella.

Cuando estaban frente a Mouryou, quien tenía una forma física temporal por tomar posesión del cuerpo del grupo enemigo, Shion decidio ayudar a Naruto a derrotarlo con el chakra especial que ella tenía como sacerdotisa.

Una vez derrotado Oni no Kuni formó una alianza con la descubierta Uzushiogakure no Sato. Con su descubierto líder. Shion recordó que su fallecida madre le contó de esa isla. Isleños que con un solo batallón de unas pocas decenas podían arrasar con unos cientos más. Si dicha aldea fue reconstruida, y con el joven como aparente líder.

Aunque fue extraño para ellos que los brazos de su joven salvador fueran hechos como de oro sólido, Uzumaki Naruto les dijo que en algún momento pasaran por su pueblo para que pudieran ver que Uzushiogakure estaba en pie una vez más.

Naruto desvió su desplazamiento sin sentido en el mar y se redirigido a su aldea. Tenía que conversar con los elegidos líderes que dejó a cargo en caso de que no estuviera por algún motivo.

Olga y Chloe eran parte de ella. De hecho, las líderes de sus respectivos reinos estaban dentro de su círculo de gobernantes al mando, con Haku siendo su superior para algunas ocasiones.

Prim, Alicia, Claudia y Chloe ya estaban en nivel Genin lo cual era muy bueno y bastante rápido para ser honesto. Además de que las otras habitantes de la aldea estaban cerca del nivel.

Claudia y Chloe ya podían usar Kawarimi y Bunshin. Aunque aún es complicado por qué no se pueden imaginar bien cómo replicar a otra persona. A diferencia con Prim y Alicia quienes ya saben los tres Jutsus básicos. Aunque ambas comparten el tener reserva algo bajas. Las otras dos tenían más reservas por lo que podían seguir intentándolo, mientras que Prim alcanzó las pequeñas reservas de su hermana, lo que las hacía practicar juntas.

En lo que respecta a Olga, Celestine, Kaguya y Maia tenían su propio estilo de aprendizaje. Aunque Maia no podía hacer magia o moldear Chakra era muy buena para las emboscadas y estrategia. Cualidades que Haku adulo para una buena comandante.

Las demás se las arreglaron para poder expandir su arsenal de Hechizos y, por recomendación de Naruto, un pequeño ejercicio físico. Si el enemigo estaba muy cerca no quería que su magia fuera su única forma de ataque.

Gracias a Haku los ejercicios físicos con todas han ido bien. Además de que la usuaria de hielo se hizo muy amiga de Prim y Alicia. Por otra parte Tsunami socializo mucho con Claudia y Kaguya. Para las chicas de otra dimensión era un alivio ver a una mujer que no haya sido profanada de la forma como lo era su mundo.

Aunque en palabras de la mujer civil, hay gente que es de la misma calaña como ese hombre del que estaban escapando. Aunque puede que haya peores, el único que tuvo la desgracia de conocer y que no quería repetir fue Gato.

Hablando de conocidos. Kurama ha estado entrenando a Naruto con el manejo de su Chakra. Podía mantener actualmente 5 colas sin ningún inconveniente de por medio. Pero la sexta cola es más difícil. Aparte de materializar el esqueleto de un zorro, la ya difícil y densa capa de Chakra descascara su piel y lo obliga a entrar en la versión dos del Manto Jinchuriki. Se las apaño para no hacerlo en la cuarta y quinta cola. Pero la tensión que le da la sexta ya es mucho.

Fuera de ese detalle su relación con su inquilina había mejorado. Incluso pudo hacer que la chica poseyera uno de los Chi no Bunshin de Naruto para poder materializarla fuera de su sello.

La forma no fue fácil. Tuvo que estudiar mucho en Fūinjutsu para, por lo menos, hacer una vía de 'escape' en el sello que él tenía. Tenía que darselo al Yondaime, es una Bestialidad de Sello la que le colocó.

Hablando de Bestias. Luu Luu había creado, con el permiso de Naruto y las demás, un grupo de guardias especiales para proteger el perímetro de la aldea. Aunque eran pocos, los hombre bestia habían sido entrenados después del último ataque para ayudar a repeler las amenazas.

Esa batalla le dio a entender a Luu Luu que su fuerza en ese momento era completamente inútil. Aunque eso provocó que Naruto tuviera un aumento exorbitante de poder no quería quedar como una protegida. Daba gracias a que Haku le diera pasos para poder controlar su Youki y poder manifestarlo de otras formas.

Cambiando a otros asuntos, Naruto tuvo que pensar en la forma que Kaguya había estado actuando hacia él un tiempo. Trataba de repelerlo como la peste y estar lo mas alejado de él en todo momento.

Fueron 4 largos meses que Kaguya estuvo actuando de esa forma, hasta el punto que le gritó a Naruto que no se acercara a ella. Sin saber qué hacer Naruto había ido a su habitación, no estaba seguro si era buena idea el conversar con ella, pero no tenía de otra.

Al final del día…. No espero que resultará de esa forma.

* * *

**_Iwagakure no sato_**

* * *

Iwa era un pueblo muy crudo para la vida, pero no para los que estaban acostumbrados. Igual que Suna, todos los alrededores solo había llanuras con kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, sin ninguna forma de poder encontrar otro asentamiento para descansar hasta el próximo país [**N/A: No daré tanto detalle ya que saben cómo es la aldea**].

Uno de los Jounin de la aldea corría de forma casi desenfrenada a lo que sería la Torre del Tsuchikage. No tuvo muchos problemas ya que era uno de los pocos Jounin que se clasificaba como un Rango A dentro del pueblo, además de ser excelente en infiltración y recopilación de información.

Luego de que hablase con la secretaria para que le pidiera hablar con el Tsuchikage de forma urgente paso después de unos 4 minutos. Luego de eso, entro a la oficina de su líder, quien para sorpresa de él, estaba su nieta.

Ōnoki es un anciano con una estatura bastante baja, además de tener problemas debespalda. Sus rasgos faciales son una barba y un bigote triangular con esquinas angulares. Tiene una gran nariz roja y las cejas gruesas de forma rectangular. La parte superior de su cabeza está completamente calva, aunque tiene algo de pelo blanco en la parte posterior y los lados de la cabeza, la parte de atrás de la cual se ata con una cinta amarilla en un moño.

Mientras que la niña tiene el pelo negro y corto y los ojos del mismo color que su cabello. Lleva una camisa roja con una manga en su brazo izquierdo, con un chaleco táctico de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas de color marrón, medias de red con una falda roja y pantalones cortos sobre ellos. Ella era su nieta, Kurostsuchi.

"Qué es lo que tienes que decir para pedir hablar conmigo de forma inmediata" la voz de Ōnoki sonaba con mucho fastidio, probablemente por su dolor de espalda.

"Verá señor, traigo noticias importantes de Konoha" se había inclinado, mostrando su respeto por sus años de servicio.

"Creo haber dicho que no me importa los que hagan eso abrasadores de árboles".

Para el viejo no era importante, ni relevante lo que le ocurra a esa aldea, desde lo ocurrido en la guerra anterior con las acciones del Yondaime no quería saber nada de ella. Además de que no hay nada importante desde que murió el Kiroi Senkō.

"Créame señor…" la voz del Jounin sonaba muy seria como para insistir en la información que quería dar "es sumamente importante".

Ante la tenacidad de uno de sus mejores Shinobis, Ōnoki solo suspiro "Que sea rápido" tal vez valga su tiempo.

"Para comenzar, no hubo nada importante fuera de los primeros días de mi llegada, fuera de la seguridad de la aldea" si eres sincero consigo mismo, aún no lo entendía del todo.

"Su seguridad es muy avanzado? Como pudiste infiltrarte en primer lugar" preguntó Ōnoki curioso, pero ver el rostro de furia en su Jounin fue extraño.

"Para serle franco, es una completa basura" esas palabras descolocaron no solo al anciano, también a su nieta "No se por que es considerada la aldea más fuerte de las naciones si sus porteros son tan inútiles como un par de cadáveres".

"Me estás tomando el pelo?"

"De ninguna manera" era realmente un insulto a lo que hacían en su pueblo para poder mantener todo seguro.

"Si solo era eso, no vale la pena que sigas aquí"

"Aún no termino señor" la atención del líder de Iwa y su nieta volvió a su subordinado, mostrando indicios claro de un fastidio alto "Hace unos meses La Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju hizo un anuncio al pueblo. El Yondaime….. tuvo un hijo" las última palabras las dijo con algo de miedo por como reaccionaria Ōnoki.

"¡¿QUE COSA!?" Era la esperada.

"Tal y como lo oye. Namikaze Minato tuvo descendencia, la cual ha sido exiliada por, aparentemente, una misión mal hecha" si lo que dijo no era ya sorprendente para el anciano, eso fue el colmo.

"¿Que fue exiliado?... JAJAJAJAJAJA" Aunque no esperaba esa risa por parte de él "Oh dios. Si ese bastardo supiera lo que hicieron me dejaría destruir Konoha con gusto".

"Incluso sabiendo que es el Jinchuriki del Kyūbi".

"... Como dijiste?" Tal parece que la edad lo alcanzó si creyó escuchar lo que había escuchado.

"Tal parece que el niño era tratado como un paria en su pueblo. Además que, para su infortunio, era cazado en sus cumpleaños para cobrar justicia por lo que hizo el Kyūbi a la aldea hace años".

Ōnoki solo podía pensar en que lo había escuchado solo era algo que era muy bajo para una excusa tan barata, incluso para él. Si bien sabían que los Jinchuriki eran tratado no como personas si no como cosas, no era tanto como para desear su muerte.

Si bien sus Jinchuriki vivían fuera de la aldea ya que no soportaban las miradas que le daban los aldeanos, al menos el los trataba como iguales. Incluso el muy callado de Han a sido hablador con Kurotsuchi, y eso que sólo viene para misiones altas para sustentarse por el mes.

"Alguna idea de dónde puede estar?"

"Desde que salí de Konoha, que fue más difícil que entrar, no. Aunque la repentina explosión de Energía me dejó inconsciente ya que me tomó desprevenido. No sé su origen exacto".

"Si, eso es raro" ese golpe de aire aún lo tenía nervioso, no por lo que era, si no de dónde venía, hace solo 4 meses que pidió un estudio de ese fenómeno, y la dirección no fue muy alentadora que se diga "Sabes el nombre del Jinchuriki al menos?" Solo esperaba estar equivocado.

"Contando su paternidad. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" no quería creerlo en verdad.

"Jiji" la voz de su nieta llamó su atención "No estás pensando en eso o si?" Kurotsuchi había estudiado la historia de su pueblo, aparte de lo hizo Minato en la guerra, su invasión en conjunto con otras aldeas para erradicar a un clan fue la segunda más grande de todas.

"Tal vez podemos hacer algo. Ryuto"

"Señor"

"Toma a la escolta y grupo de seguridad para un viaje de por lo menos 3 semanas. Iré en persona a conocer a ese joven" si creía que estaba allí, él haría de jurado si era una amenaza o no.

"Tiene alguna idea de donde pueda estar señor?"

"Es poco probable, pero es la única, si no la más obvia que hay" se bajó de su silla, pero en vez de tocar suelo, floto en el, acercándose a la ventana "Kurotsuchi".

"Si"

"Tus últimos trabajo sobre la diplomacia en las últimas dos misiones fueron un completo éxito si no me equivoco" recibió en sí de su nieta "Irás conmigo, y dejaré en tus manos si la situación se requiere de diplomacia".

"L-Lo dices en serio?" Sabía que esta sería una misión muy importante, que su abuelo le pedía eso le hacía sentir eufórica.

"Será una prueba más para tu futura candidatura a Tsuchikage" el anciano solo sonrió ante la emoción en la voz de su pequeña "Además de que podemos ver si es buen partido" y como todo abuelo o figura paterna, le gustaba molestarla.

"¡De eso ni loca!" Sip, le gustaba molestarla.

Antes de que Ryuto saliera comunicó otra cosa "Por cierto, escuché de algunos Shinobis que colocaron al chico como un Nukenin de rango S en el libro Bingo. La última actualización salió hace dos días" con eso dicho salió de la oficina, dejando a Ōnoki con los ojos abiertos ante la posibilidad de ver el aspecto del joven.

"Querida, podrías traerme dicha actualización?"

"Enseguida" sin más salió.

* * *

**_Kumogakure no sato_**

* * *

"¡Tráiganlo!" Dijo, o más bien gritó, de forma clara y directa el Yondaime Raikage, A.

Sí, Kumo también se entero del destierro de Naruto, y el actual Raikage estaba decidido a encontrarlo.

Él es un hombre alto y de piel oscura con un gran cabello rubio, peinado hacia atrás, unas cuantas arrugas, los pómulos definidos, el labio superior también tiene un tono más oscuro que el fondo y un pequeño bigote y la barba. Viste su capa de Kage y sin una camisa debajo de esta, lo cual muestra su físico descomunal. Tiene un shuriken negro tatuado en ambos hombros. En cada muñeca tiene pulseras de oro y tiene un cinturón de oro en la cintura con la cara de un jabalí grabado en el centro. Todos estos aspectos combinados le dan la apariencia de un luchador profesional de lucha libre.

"Pero Raikage-sama no sabemos dónde está, además ese tal Naruto puede estar en cualquier parte de las tierras elementales ahora" Respondió una chica de unos 13 años de cabello rubio y corto, ojos de color celeste que vestía un traje muy escotado, con una malla de red debajo, protectores rojos en ambas muñecas, una faja blanca con detalles grises, una falda corta y una botas shinobi altas. Ella era una de los genin aprendices de su hermano, Killer Bee, y su nombre era Samui.

Si bien todos podrían pensar que el Raikage quería al joven solo por ser un Jinchuriki, estaba bastante lejos de la realidad. Más que nada estaba dispuesto a darle solo UNA oportunidad para que se adaptará a su pueblo, y que fuera respetado por contener a una bestia sin sentido como el Kyūbi (por alguna razón, Kurama quería matar un Kage Moreno).

Su mejor Jounin de infiltración había llegado hace solo un día. Le dio el resto del día para descansar y que le informara apenas a primera hora. No esperaba lo que le había dicho.

El Yondaime fue su rival en velocidad, el mejor que pudo haber conocido. Si su hijo fuera tanto o mejor que él para poder sentir esa rivalidad una vez más, la simple idea le emocionaba un poco.

"Te enviaré junto con Yugito. Killer salió con otro grupo en su búsqueda. Si es un Jinchuriki, podrán rastrearlo a su tiempo. Reportense en la brevedad si encuentran su lugar aproximado" cuando terminó de decir eso la puerta había sido golpeada, pidiendo permiso para pasar a la oficina "Adelante".

Era un joven de piel oscura, ojos negros y el pelo corto, puntiagudo y de color blanco. Vestido con un traje oscuro que consiste en una camiseta demasiado larga con una capucha, el chaleco blanco oficial de Kumogakure y vendas rojas alrededor de los brazos. Lleva el protector frontal de Kumogakure sobre una bandana negra. Siempre se le ve con una expresión pensativa y chupando un dulce. También lleva una larga katana a la espalda de su chaleco.

"Qué es lo que ocurre Omoi".

"Es cierto que vamos en busca de un Jinchuriki?"

"Si te aterra el hecho de que sea alguien mentalmente inestable descarta eso. Por lo que me dijo el mensajero es alguien que es perfectamente sano. Para la mierda de vida que tuvo. Me sorprende que aún pueda sonreír ante la multitud".

Simplemente odiaba lo que escuchó. Grupos de 'cazeria de zorro'? En serio? Eso era enfermo. Se alegraba de que lo hayan exiliado.

"Ah, por cierto" Omoi busco entre sus ropas, sacando el libro Bingo, extrañando al Raikage y a su compañera de equipo "Vea la página 38, lado derecho" con eso dicho el Raikage busco la página….

"Es una broma"

"En lo más mínimo".

* * *

**Libro Bingo**

**Nombre** :Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

**Edad**: 13 años

**Tipo de sangre**: B

**Fecha de Nacimiento**: 10 de Octubre

**Clase**: Chunin

**Padre**: Namikaze Minato (**Fallecido**)

**Madre**: Uzumaki Kushina **(Fallecido)**

**Estado**: Jinchuriki; Kyūbi no Yoko

**Descripción**: Pelo rubio, ojos azules, marcas de bigotes en el rostro. Mide aproximadamente 1.67 CM. Sus brazos son reemplazados por dos extremidades de Oro.

**Habilidades: **Taijutsu medio. Fuerza equiparable a Tsunade Senju. Velocidad sin clasificar, aunque es probable que sea nivel Jounin. Ninjutsu medio, conociendo solamente algunos Fūton de rango B. Se desconoce que tenga una afinidad secundaria. Uso de Rasengan y del Kinjutsu Kage-Bunshin y el derivado Chi no Bunshin. Jutsu de convocatoria de los Sapos. Conocimiento previo a Fūinjutsu, se desconoce cuál es su nivel en el arte. Control sobre su Bijū al controlar el manto de tres colas

**Precaución**: No enfrentar solo, extremadamente peligroso. Fuerza suficiente para repeler dos Renegados Rango S.

**Último avistamiento**: Isla de Uzu.

**Rango**: S

**Recompensa**

**Konoha**: 400.000.000.000 Ryo Muerto

**Kumo**: 0 Ryo

**Iwa**: 0 Ryo

**Suna**: 5.000.000.000 Ryo Vivo

**Kiri**: 0 Ryo

* * *

Si antes estaba enojado por lo que hizo Konoha, ahora estaba completamente absorto de todo con lo leído. De hecho, lo leyó tres veces más para sersiorarse de que no fuera una broma.

Solamente conocía a una persona en existencia que tenía la convocatoria de los Sapos. Si el mocoso la tenía significaba que era aprendiz del pervertido de Jiraiya. Además de ser el único en poder enseñarle el Rasengan al mocoso.

Pero…. Poder repeler a dos Renegados de Rango S. No sabía si creerlo o burlarse por tal exageración. Aunque si decía que tenía control por lo menos para poder usar el manto de tres colas podrían darle el beneficio de la duda.

"Tal vez tenga que ir a ver si realmente está allí. ¡Mabui!" El grito repentino del Raikage asustó a los dos Shinobi frente a él. Después de en momento la asistente personal del Raikage entró a la oficina.

"Me llamo Raikage-sama?"

"Si. Envía un Halcón rastreador con el grupo de B. Con instrucciones específicas para ir en dirección a Uzu" el nombre de dicha isla sorprendió como extraño a los otros tres.

"A Uzu señor? Pero…"

"Se lo que crees Mabui. ¡Pero haz lo que digo en este instante!"

"H-Hai" con eso salió algo asustada.

"Veamos qué es lo que hará en ese lugar"

* * *

**_Kirigakure no Sato_**

* * *

"¡ABASOLUTAMENTE NO! ¡NO NO NO NO NO NO Y NO!" Esas eran las quejas de la nueva Mizukage de Kiri, Mei Terumi de 21 años.

Mei es una mujer muy hermosa de figura delgada, tiene el cabello castaño rojizo que le llega hasta los tobillos, un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzan sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla. Sus ojos son de color verde claro.

Viste un vestido de manga larga de color azul oscuro, que cae justo debajo de las rodillas. El vestido sólo cubre hasta la parte superior de su brazo y la parte inferior de sus pechos. Debajo, lleva una camisa de malla que cubre más de su cuerpo superior que su vestido, pero no llega a cubrir los hombros y sigue dejando una hendidura de tamaño considerable. Ella también lleva pantalones cortos del mismo color que el vestido y, debajo de esos, leotardos de malla, que baja sobre sus rodillas. Alrededor de la cintura, lleva un cinturón con una bolsa, además de llevar sandalias de tacón alto y espinilleras que alcanzan a lo largo de sus rodillas. Ella también lleva esmalte de uñas oscuro y un lápiz labial de color rosa. [**N/A: En estos momentos agradezco a la Naruto Wiki por la descripción de los personajes. Es un trabajo menos**]

También es conocida por ser la ex-lider del grupo de resistencia contra el Mizukage Yagura. A pesar de ser relativamente joven ella se destacó en la rebelión contra el Mizukage en gran medida. No solo por su edad, sino también por su fuerza, destreza, determinación y coraje. Durante la rebelión ella fue una fuente constante de apoyo para sus compañeros y para las personas involucradas en la guerra.

Cuando terminó la batalla, Mei fue candidata por votación Unánime para Mizukage. Con esa enorme responsabilidad Mei dedicó su tiempo para poder mejorar a Kiri y volverlo como era antes. Aunque el papeleo era enfermante, y era parte por el arrebato actual de la mujer.

"Comprendo que la idea no sea de su agrado. Pero el consejo claramente quiere que contraiga matrimonio. No puede ignorarlo así como así" las de su asistente y anterior comandante, Ao, sonaron algo temerosas. Bastante asustado de ser el objetivo de desahogo de su Kage.

Además. Si las miradas mataran, entonces la mirada que la Mizukage le daba a Ao hubiera matado al mismo Shinigami.

"Ya te dije que no voy a casarme" hablo con un tono que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera "Estoy dispuesta a dar todo de mí para que la aldea pueda salir adelante, pero hacer lo que acabas de decirme es algo que ¡NUNCA! Estaré dispuesta a aceptar, aunque sea lo mejor para Kiri" Sentenció la hermosa pelirroja.

Aunque contrario a la rabieta de la mujer, ella en verdad quería casarse ¡Y sólo lo haría con el hombre que ama! Sabía que los miembros del consejo seguían compartiendo las ideas de Yagura y creyendo que las personas con Kekkei genkai eran monstruos, y se reusaban a aceptar a Mei como la nueva Mizukage.

Así que la manera más rápida para deshacerse de ella, era haciendo que se case con el hijo del Daimyo con la excusa de beneficiar a la aldea. Así mataban dos pájaros de un tiro, conseguían el apoyo del Daimyo para la aldea y se deshacían de la pelirroja de forma permanente, enviándola con el sínico hijo del Daimyo, que era conocido por someter a todas las mujeres que captaban su interés hasta quebrarlas mentalmente. Ya sean casadas o solteras, no le importaba ya que nadie podía hacer algo para oponerse, y por desgracia… La que estaba en su mira ahora, era la nueva Mizukage.

Ao también lo sabía. Pero estaba atado de manos. Era poco lo que podía hacer para evitar la situación. Veía a Mei como su propia hija, no podía dejarla en esa circunstancia tan lamentable. Si fuera por él mataría a todos los ancianos del consejo por esta ofensa contra su salvadora. Le daba repulsión la idea de ver a la pequeña que crío siendo solo un objeto sexual de un mujeriego que no debía llamarse hombre.

El único consuelo que tenía era el plazo, el cual le daba a Mei un año para prepararse. Pero era igual de malo, y le dolía la mirada que Mei le lanzaba, como si lo culpara por estar de acuerdo con eso.

Aunque si fuera así, podía haber una salida que podría ser la única que le quedaba.

"Mei-sama..."

"Quiero estar sola Ao. No quiero que nadie me moleste" dijo de forma abatida y cansada. Era Vigésima vez que la bombardean con esa propuesta, si hubiera sabido esto, tal vez hubiera reconsiderado salvar Kiri.

"Puede que tenga una forma de ayudarla en esto" ignorando la orden de su líder siguió con su voz. De entre sus ropas sacó lo que Mei reconoció la última actualización del libro Bingo, algo que extraño a la mujer.

"No me digas que quieres que contrate a alguien para que mate al Daimyō y su hijo" fue la afirmación seca de la mujer, que si era sincera, era una buena idea.

"Es una opción viable, pero no es la razón de lo que quiero informarle" el ojeo unas páginas, deteniéndose en una en específico. La mujer tuvo curiosidad del por qué Ao se quedó leyendo dicha página.

"Ocurre algo?"

"Desde hace unos pocos meses se agregó a un Nukenin muy peculiar al libro Bingo. Debo decir que Konoha está más senil de lo que creí una vez" bien, eso estaba captando el interés de la mujer.

"Qué quieres decir con eso"

"Véalo usted misma" sin ningún atisbo de duda le dio el libro Bingo en la página que estaba, y la primera reacción que la mujer tuvo al ver la página, la cual tenía una imagen completa del Renegado en si, fue sonrojarse "_Veo que sí puede funcionar_"

Fueron solo unos pocos minutos, pero después de que Mei superara su momento de aturdimiento leyó la descripción. Si fue testigo de las reacciones de su líder. Desde la sorpresa hasta la incredulidad. Aunque era de esperarse, no era público lo que había hecho el Yondaime con su hijo recién descubierto.

"El hijo del… Yondaime?"

"A pesar de ser un Chunin tuvo la suficiente fuerza para repeler a dos Renegados Rango S, los cuales son contados con los dedos de las dos manos la cantidad que hay" además de que tenía más arsenal que la mayoría de los Chunin que solo tenían Taijutsu.

Fuera de ello, daba la advertencia de no enfrentarlo solo y que su fuerza era equiparable a la de Tsunade de los Sannin. Un Chunin con ese potencial era el perfecto candidato para ayudar a Mei de este problema. Pero el lugar de su avistamiento.

"Crees que aún siga ahí?" La pregunta de Mei sacó a Ao de sus pensamientos.

Si era sincero, esperaba que estuviera ahí. Pero si se enteraba de quienes habían sido los causantes serie una dificultad grande para poder contar con él "Tengo la esperanza que aún sigue ahí".

"Bien" sin más cerró el libro y se paró de su escritorio, decidida a su acción próxima "Contacta a Utakata lo más rápido que puedas, será clave para dar con él en la isla"

Ao salió de la oficina más rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho. Solo esperaba que pudiera resultar está plan. Aunque las posibilidades sean muy bajas. Pensamiento compartido por Mei, pero con distintos objetivos.

* * *

Naruto había aterrizado en el borde costero de su isla. Se alegró que no hubiera nadie cerca ya que sería un poco incomodo mandar a volar a alguien por accidente.

En su trayecto a su casa pasó por todo el borde costero, saludando a los hombres y mujeres que habían llegado como refugiados por algunos problemas en las aldeas cercanas a ellos. Habían tomado el trabajo como pescadores, agricultores, artesanos, herreros entre otros oficios. Algunos bastantes satisfechos por su actual estilo de vida.

Al llegar a la calle central, donde era el camino a su pueblo a unos pocos kilómetros noto como en el trayecto se habían hecho unos pocos asentamientos para entrenar a los que querían proteger su pueblo. Fuera de las mujeres guerreras que ya habían, unos pocos hombres se inscribieron para ayudar a mantener seguro su hogar.

Aunque no fueran Shinobis algunas de ellas eran tan ingeniosas como Maia para la estrategia. Haku les había explicado el cómo se moviliza un ninja por lo que se habían asegurado de colocar todo tipo de trampa por los alrededores, tanto para los posibles bandidos hasta para los ninja que se creyeran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para invadir Uzushio.

Mientras caminaba era saludado por todos los habitantes, reconociéndolo por ser la persona que les dio una oportunidad de estar seguro y protegerlos mientras también hacían lo mismo. Aunque Naruto tenía cosas que aun quería decirles, daría algo de tiempo para poder anunciarlo a todos.

Agradecia que Haku y las demás lo aceptaran por como era.

"¡Te atrapé!" La voz infantil de una niña de no mayor a 8 años sonó al salir por unos de los arbustos del lugar. Aunque su acto fue fallido ya que antes de ella tocará a Naruto él se movió detrás de ella, abrazándola.

"Creo que soy yo quien te atrapó, Kotori-chan" dijo Naruto de forma juguetona ante el adorable ceño fruncido de la pequeña.

"Mooo~, no es justo que seas rápido Tō-san" alegó mientras ella se acurrucada en sus cálidos brazos dorados.

"Que puedo decir. No le puedo dejar una tarea fácil a mi hija" respondió el rubio mientras acariciaba el pelo rojizo neón de su pequeña niña, haciendo que sonriera.

Kotori era una niña de más o menos unos 1.05 cm. Su piel era clara como la de una muñeca y bien cuidada. Su pelo era de color rojo neón, casi pareciendo rosado, con dos coletas cayendo casi por la parte posterior de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un color morado brillante, mostrando simplemente inocencia y alegría. Aunque los rasgos más distintivos eran sus puntiagudas orejas que estaban envueltas por escamas de color carmesí, al igual que parte de sus mejillas.

Sus pupilas estaban rasgadas, como si fueran reptilianas. Sus manos tenían pequeñas garras que ella usaba para amenazar a Naruto, pero solo la hacía más tierna. Y lo más llamativo. Eran el par de cuernos en espiral de color durazno y su cola carmesí.

Ella era Kotori Uzumaki. La hija de Naruto y de Kaguya.

Ella fue la razón por la Kaguya había dejado su aislamiento. Aunque la situación no fue nada normal para poder hacer que ella volviera a la normalidad. Y que el 'Huevo' de Kotori estuviera allí por mera coincidencia era algo que sólo fue fortuito en el mejor de los casos.

Resultaba que el sello que tenía Kaguya en su feminidad estaba teniendo una reacción al actual poder de Naruto. Como ella había explicado hace un tiempo, su castidad solo le pertenecía a su dios y solo a él. La presencia del poder sin controlar de Naruto hizo que su propia divinidad se superponiera sobre la que Kaguya tenía, haciendo que ella estuviera alterada por la excitación que le deba en el lugar.

Fuera de eso, cuando los Chi no Bunshin de Naruto encontraron una especie de Huevo, fue Prim la que dijo que era perteneciente al de un dragón. Un Dragón de fuego para ser más precisos. Además de ser la causa de que apareciera uno cuando las fuerzas de Bolt habían invadido.

Prim había dicho que los huevos los usaban para poder invocar criaturas de combate para ayudar a los Amos en las batallas. Naruto había hecho el ritual de Sangre, el más usado por todos para que su poder fuera influenciado por la criatura. Fue en su intento de saber lo que ocurría con Kaguya que ocurrió un imprevisto.

Según a palabras de Kurama que vio en detalle el pequeño sello que tenía Kaguya, la única forma de 'curarla' era que él la declarara como su compañera para que su poder se filtrara a ella.

Naruto había pedido una explicación, pero Kaguya no había aguantado más y se había lanzado contra Naruto. Teniendo Sexo.

Fue una sesión muy larga, y una experiencia que el rubio no había hecho nunca, pero Kurama, a regañadientes, le dijo cómo hacerlo. Aparte de que tuvo que morder el cuello de Kaguya y filtrar su chakra en ella para que fuera su compañera según Kurama. Aunque en ese entonces Naruto también transfirió algo de su Mantra.

Por cierto, se había dictaminado que el Huevo quedaría en la habitación de Kaguya.

Cuando se había terminado, Kaguya había, de alguna forma, visto la vida de Naruto desde que tuvo consciencia de ello. Su guía en los recuerdos dolorosos de esos días fue la propia Kurama en su forma Humana, aunque sin ocultar tanto orejas como colas, lo que le valió una sorpresa completa la mujer.

Con la ayuda de Kurama le mostró desde que pudo recuperar el control de sus sentidos el día del ataque. El día en que sus padres dieron sus vidas para protegerlo. Luego de eso, fue casi repugnante ver cómo las personas de su pueblo, incluso los que debían protegerlo, asaltaban con todo tipo de armas a Naruto en su infancia temprana.

Cada cosa que experimentó en el transcurso de su vida. Cada golpe, apuñalada, casi desmembramiento, envenenamiento, entre esas y otras cosas fueron las que Kaguya tuvo que apreciar para comprender, en las palabras de su guía, de dónde venía la fuerza de Naruto.

También vio buenos momentos. Cuando ayudó a la mujer contra unos borrachos, es uno de ellos, algo que ella recordaría por ser tan bueno aún con su trato. Su relación con el par de vendedores de fideos. Su amor por quien fue se figura de abuelo.

Pero se enojó cuando vio su vida como guerrero ninja. Aunque su supuesto, como dicen aquí, Sensei, los 'entrenaba' sus compañeros de equipo eran lo opuesto a lo que ella quería que fueran. En sus misiones era siempre golpeado por esa chica de pelo rosa, la cual tuvo un recordatorio de hacer lo mismo cuando la vea.

La misión de Nami fue importante ya que fue la que motivó más a Naruto para fortalecerse. Luego vio los exámenes. La prueba, el bosque, las preliminares. El mes de entrenamiento fue algo… extraño por falta de un mejor término. Ser lanzado por un acantilado para invocar un sapo gigante no es algo que Naruto quiera repetir.

Vio el resto de las finales para dar salto a la invasión. Ver la forma real de la mujer que le mostraba era algo que aún no podía digerir. Después de eso llegó al momento que hizo que Naruto las encontrará a ellas. La pelea fue reñida, y un momento tuvo que pensar que perdería, verlo levantarse después de que fuera apuñalado dos veces en su pecho tratando de ser asesinado, y aún así sonreírle al causante al llevarlo a la aldea.

Cuando llegó a la parte en que fue exiliado cuando fue llamado al consejo, le pidió a Kurama que parara de mostrar las imágenes.

Comprendiendo dejó de proyectar y devolvió la mente de la compañera del rubio a su propio cuerpo.

Los próximos meses fueron tranquilos. Con Kurama pudiendo tomar posesión de uno de los clones de Naruto, ella, junto al rubio y la Sacerdotisa del sol tuvieron que explicar algunas cosas a las demás, en especial a Haku y Tsunami.

Luego de unos meses, Kotori nació.

Prim explicó, para su ligera vergüenza, que en medio de las… actividades de Naruto y Kaguya tuvo que esparcir algo del semen sobre el Huevo. El resultado fue un cambio en el pacto anterior, siendo uno de Padre/hijo. Si bien no habría ningún tipo de problema negativo, solo que el vínculo entre Naruto y el Huevo sería más grande, además de que Kaguya sería la figura materna de la cría que naciera en dicho huevo. Además de que, con la actual fuerza de Naruto, o naturaleza más bien, sería solo el huevo el que recibiera los cambios de dicho pacto.

Fue agradable para ambos que fuera una adorable niña.

Actualmente Kotori vestía un pantalón corto de color azul oscuro, sobre él tenía una falda de color blanco con los bordes de color naranja rojizo. Tenía una polera manga corta con un diseño del sol en la parte del frente y una espiral en la parte de la espalda. Para gracia de Naruto se rehusó a usar sandalias o algún tipo de calzado ya que le incomodaba a sus garras.

Sip, tanto pies como manos tenían garras, además de un colmillo sobresaliente, dándole un aspecto más tierno para la población femenina.

"Dime Tō-san. Dónde estuviste?" Dijo mientras trataba de colocarse en los hombros de Naruto, algo a lo que cedió al ayudarla a hacerlo.

"Simplemente saltando en los mares de las naciones elementales. Es una forma de poder practicar mi actual fuerza".

"Sugoi" a Naruto le gustaba el brillo de emoción en sus ojos, no quisiera que los perdiera "Debes ser muy fuerte y rápido para poder hacer eso"

"Verdad que si?" Sonriendo decide correr a velocidades humanas, divirtiendo a la pequeña por el movimiento de su padre mientras imitaba el sonido de un caballo.

* * *

En casa de Naruto, Tsunami y Haku estaban viendo lo que sería lo más serio que había surgido después del ataque de Akatsuki y los demonios comandados por Bolt. Con eso, también habían pedido que las demás se juntaran para hablar y ver qué curso de acción tomar cuando llegue el momento.

"Creen que debamos resolverlo por nosotras mismas?" Olga no quería que la gente que causó tal dolor a Naruto viniera aquí, pero no quería pasarlo a llevar. Era el que gobernaba la aldea. Era su decisión dejar que ellos entren o no.

"Lo que me preocupa es la gente de esa nación de Iwa. Mis exploradores acaban de decir que hay dos en secciones del país que vienen específicamente a esta dirección" Luu Luu estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas al igual que sus brazos.

Haku comento que había oído hablar de las acciones del Kiroi Senkō de Konoha, el Yondaime Hokage, el padre Naruto, en la tercera guerra Ninja. Varios Shinobis y Kunoichis de Iwa resultaron diezmados y aniquilados sólo por él. Que dos naves se dirigirán para aca…

Además, otras tres embarcaciones de habían dirigido a su dirección. El último proyecto de Naruto fue un mapa de ubicación. Era una mesa grande con una aceptable cantidad de agua en el. Dejó un trozo de tierra que representaba a la isla de Uzu, y como adiptamento colocó por un radio bastante amplio en la isla varias esferas que resonaban en el mapa marcando lo que había por todo el alrededor.

Claro, las esferas están impresas con un sello de inmovilización marina para que la marea no las separa más allá del radio que estaba predeterminado. Naruto dio gracias que la fórmula para este método estuviera guardada.

Algo que Luu Luu agradecia fue la imaginatividad del chakra. Con lo que ellos usaban, Youki, pudieron hacer casi las mismas cosas básicas que los ninjas actuales. Caminata sobre superficie fija, agua, transformación, reemplazo. Solo que fue más complicado ya que su fuente de energía era más violenta y voluble que el chakra.

Además, de los pocos integrantes de los hombres bestia que llegaron con los demás, el grupo que quiso aportar para el pueblo fueron los que se encargaban de la seguridad a los alrededores de la isla.

El clan de los Halcones eran muy buenos para el reconocimiento, además de tener una visión capaz de detectar a personas desde grandes distancias. Gracias a Olga y Celestine lograron que los hombres bestia pudieran transformarse en su animal representativo.

Aunque claro, para el reconocimiento largo iban con provisiones que les pudiera alcanzar para los días más largos, casi 3 días a lo mucho si encontraban algo y regresaban a la isla agregando Youki a sus alas para un impulso más fuerte.

"Naruto-san sabrá qué hacer cuando lleguen. Recuerdo que en todo el perímetro de la isla dejó a varios de nuestras guardias para que nos avisaran de algo extraño. Agradezco esos aparatos de comunicación que nos dio" comentó la elfa rubia haciendo memoria.

"Te refieres a esos auriculares?"

"Si. Gracias por recordarmelo Chloe-san"

Tanto Chloe como Celestine cambiaron por atuendos mucho más modestos que los anteriores que tenían antes. Aunque esos fueran igual de atrevidos.

Chloe traía un top ajustado de color negro cubierto por una gabardina que mostraba solo algo de vientre de color verde oscuro. Traía pantalones ANBU ligeramente holgados con sandalias de color negro, y su fiel espada la dejó en su cintura. El pelo de Chloe aún lo traía con una coleta, pero lo dejo caer desde el hombro derecho. No lo hizo por el hecho de que Naruto la halla encontrado atractiva ni nada de eso. Simplemente por qué se le ocurrió.

Celestine optó por un traje de sacerdotisa más modesto que los que tenían en su mundo [N/A: Como me da pereza explicarlo, solo imagínense el de los templos japoneses, solo que más ceremonial]. Mientras que Kaguya era un tema similar a Celestine.

Claudia, Maia, Alicia, Prim, Olga y Luu Luu también vestían diferente en la ocación. Para el momento Prim y Alicia traían pantalones cortos de color café, una red de malla oculta por una polera de color blanco y un chaleco protector sin mangas de color verde azulado para Alicia y rojizo marrón para Prim. Ambas con sandalias de color negro.

Olga y Claudia traían una malla y sobre ella un chaleco manga larga de color morado para la Elfa Oscura y de color castaño para Claudia. Sus pantalones de color azul oscuro que solo llegaban hasta las canillas y traían zapatos con un tacón ligeramente alto.

Luu Luu traía un Spandex de color negro ocultado la mayor parte por la capa que ella traía puesta siempre y su fiel alabarda cerca de ella.

Maia traía un conjunto similar a la de Anko Mitarashi, aunque ella no lo sabía.

Tsunami traía un Kimono simple de color azul marino con detalles de olas a la altura del pecho y el las piernas. Su pelo negro suelto caía por su espalda de forma elegante, mientras traía unas calzas de color café pálido.

Haku traía un conjunto igual que cuando conoció a Naruto.

"Sigo diciendo que es malo que le digamos a Naruto. Podríamos aceptar a los de Kiri, posiblemente Kumo. Pero Los otros son un tema más serio" Maia miró el mapa, viendo que los barcos estaban designados por los símbolos de sus aldeas correspondientes.

Ninguna quería que Konoha pisara la tierra que Naruto reconstruyó con tanto esmero, y menos dejar que ellos disponieran de sus leyes solo por que Naruto era un Nukenin. Aunque no estaba en sus tierras, no podían confiar en ellos.

"Dejemos que él se encargue de esto" Kaguya dijo con voz calmada y serena.

Desde ese incidente ha sido más…. sociable como persona y como mujer. Ya no era esa chica que sólo estaba como servidora a un Dios que no iba a ayudarle aún si le duplicará en medio del infierno. Por otra parte, ahora tenía una 'familia'. Una hija de la cual iba a cuidar. Y a la persona que jamás pensó sería tan feliz de compartir su vida.

"Estás segura de eso?" Haku se colocó cerca de ella para confirmar sus palabras. Ella compartía parte del dolor de Naruto, como también su amor y su preocupación por él.

"Mi querido manejará esto de la forma más conveniente posible. Y si hay algo que no puede hacer…" la mirada de la joven pasó por cada una de las chicas en la habitación "Nos tiene a nosotras para poder ayudarlo en lo que haga falta".

Las demás sólo se quedaron inmersas por las palabras de la ex-sacerdotisa del Templo del Sol. Aunque Haku y Tsunami no estaban muy contentas de que la mujer se tomara esa libertad de llamar a Naruto de esa forma, la situación, si bien fue accidental, lo permitieron después de la explicación.

"A todo esto" la actitud de Luu Luu cambio a una más animada "Cómo está la pequeña Kotori. Esa adorable criatura no es de las que se queda quieta en un solo lugar" la voz animada de la pequeña mujer sacó una risa de las demás. Técnicamente todas quedaron de acuerdo en ser las 'Tías' de la pequeña dragona.

"Creo que le dije que se quedará en casa de alguna de mis seguidoras. Pero conociéndola saldrá a la primera oportunidad. En especial si siente a Naruto cerca" Kaguya dijo con risa, aunque lo negara amaba esa actitud de su niña.

La puerta de la casa había sonado. Tsunami fue a ver quién era y cuando la abrió fue recibida por el tierno abrazo de Kotori, seguido por el abrazo de Naruto "Estoy de vuelta, Tsunami-chan".

"Bienvenido Naruto-kun" la joven mujer lo abrazó con ternura. Estos últimos meses también sirvieron para profundizar más como una futura pareja, junto a Haku claro "También es bueno verte, Kotori-chan" fijó su vista en la niña, quien reía de forma alegre ante la presencia de su 'Tía'.

"Buenas tardes, Tsunami-san" la niña por lo menos tenía los modales de Kaguya ante sus mayores, algo que Naruto no tenía claramente.

"Alguna novedad que quieras decirnos?" Claudia preguntó. Recibiendo la atención del líder de la aldea, quien colocó un rostro sereno a lo que él creía que ya sabían.

"Debo de suponer que ya saben de los barcos que vienen a nosotros" recibió un asentimiento de todas "Dentro de unos 40 minutos más tendremos a Suna dentro de radar también" esa información sorprendió a todo el grupo.

"Suna? Cómo es que lo sabes" Alicia siempre estaba al pendiente, al igual que Maia y Claudia quienes eran las encargadas de las defensas de la isla junto con Haku.

"Pues los saludé en mi recorrido"

"... ¡¿Que?!"

"Oigan calmense, son de fiar. Además que Gaara está con ellos" trato de relajar la actitud de las chicas, aunque claramente no será fácil.

"Y sólo por qué hay alguien que conoces les das el derecho de venir aquí sin preguntar? Que tan tonto eres!" Alicia le reclamó.

"No es sólo alguien que conozco" la mirada que Naruto le dio a la rubia hizo que detuviera su rabieta, mirándolo fijamente "Él comparte la misma carga que yo. Y fui yo quien lo salvó de la soledad que lo rodeaba".

Todos solo tomaron nota de lo que había dicho Naruto, siendo la primera en hablar Claudia a lo que asumía por sus palabras "Por la misma carga, te refieres a tu estado como… Jinchuriki?"

"Así es".

Solo los que estaban en la habitación sabían de la condición especial de Naruto. Y por que la misma Kurama dio su parte para la explicación. No fue fácil. Además de que Kaguya tuvo que comentar, de forma muy difícil, como fue la vida de Naruto hasta que lo conocieron.

Decir que todas estaban enojadas era un estupidez, y para colmo habían 8 personas más que posiblemente eran tratadas de la misma forma. No era algo que ellas dejarán pasar como él. Ellas como mínimo exigirían que asumieran que Naruto fue un aporte para su antigua aldea y sus habitantes.

Pero fue algo que él pidió que entendieran. Ya era pasado, y ahora estaba aquí, en sus raíces, y con la gente que ahora aprecia de la misma forma que las personas que aún están en Konoha.

"Y bien? Qué es lo que harás… Señor Dios" Maia habló con burla, haciendo que Naruto gimiera molesto por ello.

"Cuántas veces debo decirlo. Sigo siendo el mismo. No soy un Dios. Solamente tengo el poder de uno"

"Que diferencia hay" Naruto estaba seguro de algo, Maia y la loca de las serpientes no deben verse… jamás "Tienes el poder de un Dios, si, es cierto. Pero estás seguro que eso no cambió nada en ti?".

"... En verdad? No lo sé" si era sincero, estaba curioso por ello. Incluso le preguntó a Kurama, pero ella dejaba de lado el tema por alguna razón "Pero dejando eso de lado, solo hay que estar pendientes sobre Kumo, Iwa y Kiri. No tengo problemas con Suna, y Konoha tenía una reunión conmigo, no se los conté?" La última palabra de Naruto hizo que las chicas lo vieran con notable incredubilidad…

Incredubilidad que fue rota por la única niña en el lugar "Eso significa que podré conocer a Obā-san?" La inocente pregunta de Kotori sacó a Naruto del posible regaño. Además de que sonaba muy animada por esa noticia.

"Así es. Podrás conocer a una mujer que es muy famosa por los continentes elementales" Cuando Kotori había nacido, días después le preguntó si es que tenía abuelos. Ver a algunos de los aldeanos más mayores con los nieto le hizo preguntarse si ella tendría unos. Para felicidad de la pequeña, Naruto tenía a Tsunade.

La visión de la niña que empezó a saltar por conocer a su abuela enterneció el corazón de las mujeres. Naruto sabía que si ocurría algo por el hecho de que Konoha viniera a sus tierras, tenía que ser con algún tipo de escusa. Además de que él también quería ver a Tsunade. Se alegró haber recibido las cartas de ella y de Jiraiya.

* * *

**Buque de Konoha 21:34 P.M**

* * *

La figura inquieta de Tsunade iba y venía de izquierda a derecha en el barco. Estaba impaciente por la que sería la primera reunión para, según la escusa que dió, renovar los lazos con la recién descubierta y renovada Uzushiogakure. Aunque la mayoría no sabía del por qué la insistencia de la Godaime en dicha reunión. Pero solo unos pocos sabían del por qué.

Naruto.

Había recibido un mensaje en respuesta a las cartas que le había enviado. Decir que estaba más relajada sería mentir. La mujer casi sufre un infarto cuando leyó que Kisame e Itachi lo habían interceptado en su nuevo hogar. Y más le da un infarto al saber que pudo repelerlos y fortalecer la seguridad de su hogar en caso de problema futuro.

Si bien se relajo cuando leyó que ya no había problemas, le dio curiosidad sobre él por qué hablaba como si hubieran más personas. Mencionaba a, lo que creía ella, mujeres que le daban su apoyo para la seguridad de su aldea.

También mencionó a la hija del constructor del puente. Incluso se sorprendió de que la acompañante de Zabuza aún estuviera viva y lo siguiera a su isla. Eran muchas preguntas que tenía y no obtendría las respuestas que quería en las cartas, no las quería en las cartas. Iba a tenerlas en persona, y sacaría esa angustia que tenía en su pecho que la molestaba desde hace meses.

"Tsunade-sama" la voz de Mebuki la sacó de sus pensamientos. Para esta misión había traído al grupo de Mebuki, sus aprendices, Shizune y Anko para la guardia. Quería traer a unos cuantos más, pero los fósiles del consejo lograron hacer que Danzo fuera con ellos, algo que no quería en lo más mínimo "Debería calmarse un poco. No le hace bien que esté tan estresada. Además de que nos pone a todos más nerviosos".

El rostro de Tsunade solo se arrugó en un muesca. Puede que esté pensando mucho la cosas. Pero no estaba tranquila, no con Danzo cerca "No puedo estar relajada sabiendo quien es el que está como protección extra" dijo mientras miraba a cierta parte del barco.

La nave constaba de dos pisos de habitaciónes. Los de abajo estaban los Shinobis y otros ninjas de menor rango. Mientras que arriba estaban los Jounin y la Hokage, además de otras figuras importantes hubieran venido, entre ellos, el concejal Danzo. Lo peor. Había obtenido el permiso de la mayoría para tener a Sasuke bajo su ala.

No es que fuera una sorpresa. Tsunade lo llevaba esperando desde hace bastante tiempo. Pero lo que la molestó fue el hecho de que sus ANBU no se presentaran para una explicación, o los reportes que tenían que dar. Fueron días después que descubrió que sus ANBU habían sido asesinados. Sabía que había sido Danzo, pero sin pruebas no podía hacer nada.

"Trataré de hacerlo Mebuki" dijo dando una larga exhalación "Ya te separaste de Ikkaku para hacer efectivo la separación de bienes?".

"El bastardo tendrá solo un 35% de la totalidad de mis pertenencias. Además de que será él el que viva en esa casa. Mi hija y yo nos vamos a unos de los departamentos shinobis en los alrededores de la zona de la Torre Hokage…. Ahora pienso que esos miserables aldeanos nunca le dieron esa opción a Naruto" comentó la mujer.

Aunque solo era especulación ya sabía que el bastardo que tenía por esposo la estaba engañando. Pero lo confirmo cuando una de las visitas de Ikkaku, siendo una mujer que sólo era una compradora de recursos, se puso toda melosa con él.

Por otro lado. Tenía entendido que el sistema Shinobi tenía una serie de arriendo en departamentos para la vida ninja. Fuera de luz, agua y las comodidades básicas tenia los adiptamentos como una pequeña reservas de Kunai, Shuriken y pergaminos de sellado. No sabía la estupidez y la ceguera como para que los propios Shinobis no lo ayudarán como camarada.

"El miedo causa que la gente haga cosas desagradables por reflejo" la perezosa voz de Kakashi hizo que ambas mujeres fijarán su vista en él. Apoyado en la orilla del barco mirando el agua con melancolía y algo que ellas no podían diferenciar "Aunque no puedo salir impune de su ira. Fue idea del consejo que me enfocara en Sasuke. Debía haberlos entrenado por igual" dijo con pesar y vergüenza en su voz.

"Debiste de hacerlo" comentó Mebuki con algo de rabia.

"Alguna razón por la que estés aquí Kakashi?" Tsunade no negaría las habilidades del Jounin frente a ella. Pero el tiempo en que Kakashi salió de ANBU hasta la actualidad había bajado un poco su rendimiento.

"Es mi turno para hacer guardia. Además…" fijó su vista a un rincón del techo del barco, al momento que un sombra de retiró del lugar "Quiero mantener su seguridad por sobre todo. No quiero que ser el enfoque de rabia de Naruto si se entera que le pasó algo estando yo cerca".

Tsunade solo lo miro con algo gracia, aunque no lo mostró. Que alguien como Kakashi sintiera algo de nervio para lo que había dicho era gracioso en cierto punto.

"Agradezco la preocupación. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que al mínimo indicio de peligro convertiré a mi enemigo en una mancha irreconocible en el piso" hablo con absoluta confianza a lo que dijo, haciendo que Kakashi la mirada con una sonrisa de su único ojo, ocultando los goterones de nerviosismo en la nuca del Jounin.

"_Lo dice con tanta naturalidad como si lo fuera nada_" tenía miedo de que fuera uno de sus objetivos, apreciaba mucho su vida como para saber si sus palabras eran ciertas o no.

"Deberíamos ir a descansar, Tsunade-sama. Puedo ayudarle con unos masajes para que pueda relajarse" ofreció Mebuki, haciendo que Tsunade se tentara mucho a la oferta.

"Creo que aceptaré tu oferta Mebuki. Tienes esa loción de hierbas para la piel?"

"Yoshino-san me dio una loción de sus hierbas para la piel" fue eso lo que la convenció de seguir a su ex-alumna.

Mientras que Tsunade se iba con Mebuki, Kakashi solo las miró. Dio un suspiro cuando dio su vista a un lado del barco "Creo es delito escuchar la conversación de una Hokage a escondidas… Sasuke"

El Uchiha estaba pegado a un extremo del barco, con su espalda apoyada en el muro del barco. El joven saltó del extremo para aterrizar al lado del hombre que lo había entrenado. Escuchó que fue por 'apoyo' del consejo que su Jounin-sensei lo hubiera entrenado más que a los otros dos inútiles. Agradecia gratamente esa decisión.

"No creo que sea delito si no es nada de vital importancia" dijo de forma igualada. Kakashi sabía que no respetaba a nadie que no le mostraba lo que él creía que le correspondía. Y desde que salió de su prisión Kakashi estada dentro de los que se negaron a enseñarle.

"Creo que estuviste entrenando unas semanas antes. Algún avance?" Solo quería aminorar el ambiente. Además, era su antiguo alumno. Podía conversar con él un poco.

"Solo expandir mis reservas y mejore mis habilidades físicas. Aunque ayudó el entrenamiento que me diste para las finales de los exámenes Chunin" dijo cruzado de brazos.

"Eso es bueno. He sabido de los métodos de Danzo. Y aunque fue un tiempo que estuve en su programa me destaque bastante del resto" comentó Kakashi. Aunque esa vez que estuvo con Danzo fue para desahogar parte de su dolor por la pérdida de Rin. Si la de Óbito ya era mala para él, la de su compañera casi lo rompe.

"Hiciste alguna misión S?" era lo que él quería. La fortaleza para poder hacer misiones de alto rango, y a su momento, poder matar a Itachi.

"No puedo comentar los detalles. Pero la mayoría fueron de rango A. Creo que te haces una idea si hice una S o no" la voz de Kakashi solo bastante agraciada. Como si le divirtiera atormentar al Genin por saber si hizo o no misión de mayor peligro.

"Me hago una posible idea"

Con eso se retiró del lugar, levantando su mano derecha mientras la daba la espalda al Jounin en símbolo de despido. Kakashi respondió alzando su mano derecha, aunque él no lo viera. Cuando Sasuke se retiró Kakashi suspiro. Solo Sakura lo miro como correspondía un Jounin-sensei, aunque le gritaba cuando llegaba tarde.

Miro al cielo nocturno de forma añorada, deseando que su equipo volviera juntarse "_Me preguntó si Naruto estará bien_".

Solo Tsunade y Jiraiya sabían del paradero de Naruto. No lo habían comentado con nadie y así quería que fuera para ser una especie de sorpresa cuando lo vieran.

Hablando del Sabio Sapo. El auto proclamado super pervertido estaba a un costado del barco, montado en Gamahiro como medio de transporte. Eso no sería raro, de no ser por la charla que tenía con dicha invocación.

"Te lo digo Jiraiya. Tú mocoso es alguien que ya está fuera de la liga de cualquiera. Si no le hemos hecho lo de la invocación inversa para que lo vieras es pro que él mismo lo pidió a Gamabunta" dijo el sapo de color azul.

"Sigo sin creer que sea tan fuerte como lo describes. Si bien es sorprendente que haya descubierto el secreto del Kage-Bunshin, me sigue pareciendo irracional eso que dices"

"El mocoso no nos ha querido decir que fue lo que ocurrió, pero lo que sí es seguro es que ya no es un Shinobi ordinario. Le daría a Tsunade una carrera por su dinero en fuerza bruta y lo estoy endulzando un poco" el sapo comentó con algo terror en su voz. Los Sapo Sabios Fukasaku y Shima sintieron su poder con su Senjutsu.

Ver lo aterrados que estaban ya era malo, con lo que podían especular. Si aprendía Senjutsu…. Dios sabe la calamidad que podría ocurrir.

"Los sabios tienen una idea de en qué nivel está mi ahijado actualmente?" Si bien Jiraiya tenía pensado hacer un viaje de entrenamiento, su viaje actual puede darle una idea de lo que podría mejor Naruto y como seguir fortaleciendolo.

"Sobre eso……"

Ese silencio no le gustaba para nada, solo le indicaba algo malo, o eso creía "Que ocurre".

"Según los Sabios… aunque es un principiante aún… su nivel es…." Lo último lo murmuró en voz baja, acto que molestó a Jiraiya.

"Por favor habla más fuerte".

"Kami" aunque fue como casi un simple susurro Jiraiya lo pudo escuchar.

La simple mención de que su ahijado tuviera un nivel similar era difícil de asimilar. Por sobre todo solo hubieron tres personas que ostentaron un título similar. Madara Uchiha por su impecable habilidad y su indiscutible manejo de sus Jutsus de fuego. Además de su técnica especial Susano'O. Hashirama Senju. Su extensa habilidad y su manejo sobre el Mokuton lo hicieron un nombre a temer. Ambos cuyos niveles de habilidad y destreza en el campo de Batalla les dieron como título Shinobi no Kami.

Luego estaba Hiruzen Sarutobi. Su amplio manejo en cada rama Ninja lo hicieron ostentar el mismo título, aunque no tenía el mismo tipo de habilidad como Hashirama o Madara. Con el tiempo, fue la experiencia y su mente táctica el que le dio varias victorias en batallas, e incluso Tobirama se impresionó con eso.

"D-Deja los juegos para Tsunade. Casi haces que me de un infarto. Naruto, el enclenque que conocí en los exámenes, teniendo el nivel para equipararse a un Dios? Es un buen chiste"

"Jiraiya..." la voz seria y ligeramente temblorosa del Sapo era algo a tomar en cuenta. No muchos hacen que sus invocaciones se estremescan con solo mencionar algunas cosas "Tu chico 'tiene el poder' de un Dios. Suma eso a que ha aumentado sus habilidades y expandió su repertorio. Sumando a eso controla parcialmente la sexta cola de manto Jinchuriki"

"Espera, ya va en la sexta cola? Solo han pasado 6/7 meses desde que se fue de la aldea" ese trozo de información sí que sorprendió a Jiraiya. Además del hecho mismo que Naruto estaba en Uzushio. Pero lo que quería saber es qué fue lo ocurrió para que en la carta se leyera 'Repelí a mis captores por los pelos'.

"Cuando lleguemos a la isla, todas tus dudas, o la mayoria, seran respondidas" Jiraiya sabía que Gamahiro no diría nada más, por lo que optó por no insistir.

"_Qué fue lo que ocurrió. Naruto_" miro al cielo estrellado. Como si la respuesta se la dieran al mirar las estrellas.

A unos pocos kilómetros, yendo para su misma dirección, estaba la embarcación de Suna. Los integrantes en dicha nave eran los Hermanos Sabaku. Gaara, Temari y Kankuro eran los principales 'negociadores' por una nueva aldea potencialmente aliada.

No sabían cómo, pero en el momento en el que los tres estuvieron solos, Naruto había aparecido ante ellos. Kankuro lo vio, parpadeando varias veces. Temari solo ocultó su sonrojo de la mejor forma que pudo. Gaara se mantuvo impacible, pero con una sonrisa al ver que su amigo estaba bien.

Fue una charla corta, poniéndose al día de los últimos acontecimientos. Decir que Kankuro y Temari estaban sorprendidos era solo una subestimación. Nunca, en sus más locos sueños, pensaron que el mequetrefe que venció a duras penas a Gaara montará una aldea completa poco más de medio año.

Lo que más les aterró fue el hecho de perder sus brazos, los cuales fueron reemplazados por las extremidades de oro que actualmente tenía. En eso también notaron que las puntas de sus cabellos eran de un color blanco. Y que estaba ligeramente erizados. Algo que también vieron fue el notable cambio físico de Naruto. Aunque les extrañó que no estuviera con una polera o algo similar, eso pasó a segundo plano.

El cuerpo de Naruto solo gritaba poder en cada rincón de su cuerpo. De hecho, sospechaban que sus piernas fueran igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Aunque lo que se mantuvo fue el inseparable color naranja de sus pantalones, con los bordes de los pies con un dibujo de fuego en ellos.

Gaara explicó que la razón del por qué iban en dirección a su isla fue por la repentina ráfaga de viento que azotó los muros de su pueblo. Fue una larga y exhaustiva búsqueda, pero gracias a un sistema detector de hilos de chakra pudieron dar con el único punto donde posiblemente se había originado.

Con eso decidió irse a su isla, con la promesa de que les explicaría en detalle más de lo ocurrido. Luego, de un potente salto, se perdió en toda la extensión del océano.

Desde el otro extremo de la isla, a varios Kilómetros de distancia entre los tres barcos que se acercaban, Kumo, Iwa y Kiri se iban aproximando más y más. Cada uno sin conocimiento de su próximo encuentro con las otras aldeas.

En el barco de Kumo estaban el mismo Raikage, el equipo Samui, Killer Bee, Yugito y unos cuantos más.

En el barco de Iwa iban el Tsuchikage, su nieta, Han y Roshi, y unos cuantos Jounin más. La razón por la que trajo a sus Jinchuriki era como una especie de incentivo para tratar de convencerlo de ir a su aldea. Si no funcionaba el que su nieta negociara algunos tratados para que estuviera en buenos términos con Uzushio. Aunque dudaba que el mocoso supiera de los pergaminos que tenían y no podían usar, no tenía que saber eso.

El barco de Kiri iban con Mei, Ao, Ukataka y algunos más de sus Jounin. Mei sabía de lo que había hecho sus anteriores Kages, y daba gracias a que aún los tuviera. Algunos de los pergaminos de Uzushio fueron sacados de la bóveda de Kiri y serían usado como una ofrenda de paz para su alianza, y si podía, Mei trataría de hacer un movimiento con el joven.

Además que tenga más años que él, no eran tantos como para hacer un alboroto. Ella era una mujer muy bien cuidada, y por la foto que mostraba en el libro Bingo era muy bien parecido. Y muy lindo en sus estadísticas.

Solo restaba esperar para la llegada

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo en Uzushio, donde el sol bañaba con sus rayos la aldea construida por una sola persona, haciendo que sus habitantes tuvieran un lugar al cual poder llamar hogar.

Los guardias en turno estaban conversando entre ellos de las últimas órdenes que habían recibido. Teniendo las órdenes de recibir visitas importantes que tenían que enviar con Naruto, su cambio de turno tenía que esperar.

Desde lejos, a unos pocos Kilómetros de las defensas de Uzu, la embarcación de Konoha iba acercándose a ritmo medio lento al ver las defensas Naturales de la Isla.

Tsunade, Kakashi, y para su infortunio, Danzo se encontraban en la cubierta. A sólo unos pocos metros de los remolinos la nave se detuvo. Simplemente se pusieron a esperar a que se desactivara la parte que querían cruzar.

"Crees que el líder de esta aldea nos reciba de buena gana?. Aunque enviamos los refuerzos ese día puede que no tomen muy bien nuestra presencia" Kakashi comentó, sabiendo lo que ocurrió con este pueblo en particular.

"Eso es irrelevante. Uzu sigue siendo nuestro aliado y tiene la obligación de recibir a Konoha como tal. Si no lo hacen es por qué tienen algo en nuestra contra" las palabras de Danzo fueron muy venenosas, molestando completamente a Tsunade por lo escuchado.

"Simplemente esperaremos. No creo que sea mucho lo que tengamos que esperar" hablo Tsunade. No era que confiara en la puntualidad del mocoso, pero sabía que era de sueño pesado cuando se dormía tarde.

Unos pasos llamaron la atención del trío. Al darse vuelta vieron a Neko, Mebuki y Anko saliendo del pasillo de dormitorios "Estamos ya en el puerto Tsunade-sama?" preguntó Mebuki ante la detención del barco.

"Estamos a la espera de que nos den el paso libre. Aunque debo admitirlo" fijó su vista en los remolinos, con la isla en medio de todo eso "Es una vista impresionante y hermosa".

"Eso es cierto. Aunque me pregunto si puedo usarlo como medio de tortura. Ser arrastrado por una corriente de agua turbulenta debe ser una buena forma de hacer hablar a los prisioneros" comentó Anko.

La sola idea de que dejaran a Anko con una idea como esa ya era muy mala. Pero no era casi tan descabellada "Puede que se haga en un futuro" las palabras de Tsunade hicieron que la invocadores de serpientes casi chillar de alegría.

"Hokage-sama" la aparición de Kakashi hizo que todos lo miraran "Tenemos un pequeño inconveniente con nuestra estadía en Uzu"

"Qué quieres decir" Tsunade no iba a permitir que nada interrumpiera este viaje. Molestia a quien se lo impidiera.

"Nuestros vigías han habistado una embarcación de Suna llegando a nuestra posición" Mebuki, Shizune y ligeramente Anko jadearon ante la información que tenía que hacer Suna en un lugar como éste.

"Cuanto para que lleguen" Dijo Tsunade para estar lista para lo que sea que iba a ser Suna.

"Estarán a la par con nosotros en 1 hora aproximadamente" informó Kakashi.

Tsunade solo se mantuvo tranquila, pensando en una explicación del por qué un aliado estaría con ellos. Aunque lo que único que se le ocurrió como explicación es el viento que azotó las naciones elementales hace meses. Ese pequeño evento aún la mantenía inquieta ya que es el tiempo en que Naruto fue atacado.

Por otra parte, las acciones de los Shinobis renegados se han vuelto más pacíficas de lo habitual. Según Jiraiya hay una red externa que se encarga de recopilar información de las naciones elementales. Aunque más que nada son las aldeas menores las que han estado en mejores condiciones, aunque un reporte de su amigo mencionó que Kusagakure está actualmente con la mitad de su pueblo destrozado.

Lo más raro de eso es que mencionó que casi la mitad de sus habitantes se fueron del pueblo sin dejar rastro aparente. Habían cosas que estaban pasando en las naciones y algo le decía que su hijo estaba involucrado.

"Oigan hay alguien acercándose a nosotros desde el otro extremo" las palabras de Kakashi hicieron que todos fijarán sus vistas a más allá de los remolinos de agua.

Para sorpresa de los de Konoha, una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio platinado y de orejas puntiagudas se acercó flotando al centro del remolino que estaba frente a la embarcación de Konoha. Su traje era el de una sacerdotisa, con detalles de rosas a la altura de ambos hombros y cordeles que se entrelazan frente a su pecho.

La parte abajo era de color rojo con una tira blanca que iba desde el centro de su cintura hasta ambos costados. Además de ser adornados con una especie de medallón dorado en dichos costados.

La parte de arriba era de color blanco. La parte superior de las mangas estaban adornadas con una especie de brazalete de color rojo, aunque dicho adiptamento era de tela. El cabello de dicha mujer estaba cayendo por la parte superior derecha siendo amarrada casi en la punta de su pelo.

Estando más de cerca pudieron ver sus ojos esmeralda. Algo de ella les decía que era alguien importante. Y el aura que parecía rodearla solo exudaba gracia y amabilidad.

"Doy la bienvenida a los habitantes de Konoha" su voz era suave, con un tono armonioso para los oídos de las personas "Nuestro líder abrirá la entrada dentro de unos instantes. Acabamos de terminar nuestra reunión hace solo unos momentos".

"Agradezco su presencia señorita….." Tsunade se quedó con la palabra en la boca, olvidó que no conocía el nombre de la mujer.

"Mi nombre es Celestine, Tsunade-san".

"Como ella sabe su nombre" susurro Shizune. No le daba buena espina que alguien que recién veían conociera a su Hokage.

"Respondenos mujer. Quien es tu líder y como conoces a Tsunade-san" Danzo se colocó a la par con Tsunade, golpeando su bastón en el suelo de madera para que fuera visto.

La acción molestó en gran medida a Tsunade. Estaban aquí de forma amistosa, no para que el viejo llegara e impusiera su voluntad con cualquiera. La molestia fue compartida con todos en la cubierta ya que se habían salido cuando la ya identificada Celestine se presentó.

"En su momento responderé su pregunta" dijo de forma amable cuando colocó su mano derecha en su oreja "Ya veo" murmuró la mujer.

Los de Konoha vieron como la mujer retrocedió del centro del remolino al momento que éste comenzó a temblar y disminuir de tamaño.

Con asombro vieron como dicha mujer comenzó a ganar altura hasta estar cara a cara a Tsunade. Comenzó a acercarse al borde del barco para aterrizar frente a la rubia de ojos avellana "Nuestro líder les dará la bienvenida. Sería tan amable de dirigir a su barquero al muelle número 3 por favor?"

Con la amabilidad que mostró la mujer Tsunade no podía ser irrespetuosa con ella "Kakashi. Diles que sigan avanzando. Les daré las indicaciones del muelle que tenemos que detenernos".

"De inmediato" el cíclope desapareció en un borrón.

Luego de eso avanzaron al muelle que indicó la mujer. En su trayecto Tsunade aprecio que había una amplia zona para pescar. Si no se equivocaba la distancia entre la isla debería ser de unos 15 kilómetros de Diámetro. Un espacio perfecto para poder pescar en cualquier lugar.

Mientras más se acercaban las ayudantes de Tsunade; Hinata, Sakura e Ino, se maravillaron con el precioso paisaje marítimo que ofrecía el lugar. El trío estaba en el borde del lado izquierdo viendo algunos peces saltar del agua. Y para curiosidad de ellas, era una especie que no habían visto.

Solo por curiosidad Hinata había activado su Byakugan para poder ver mejor a dicha especie. Vea su sorpresa cuando notó que la especie en sí tenía bobinas de chakra lo suficientemente grandes para un Chunin. Incluso algunos de los animales que también nadaron por el lugar tenían bobinas de chakra bastante altas.

Otra cosa. Desde que la tal Celestine se subió al barco, para molestia de Tsunade, Jiraiya no ha parado de escribir sus porquerías en su pequeña libreta. El hombre de pelo blanco simplemente babeaba por lo belleza de la mujer. Bueno, de algo tenía que estar segura es que ella era muy hermosa. Aunque se preguntaba qué edad tenía ya que, para consternación de ella, Celestine era una copa y media más grande.

"Puedo preguntarle algo Celestine-san?".

La mujer rubia la miró, con esos ojos que mostraban tanta modestia y benevolencia como era posible "No tengo ningún problema con eso".

"Como era que estaba flotando".

Celestine miró al cielo, como si tratará de pensar en una explicación que fuera lo bastante convincente. Ella sabía que no podía decirle sobre la Magia a las personas. Pero la mujer que estaba a su lado era la 'Madre' de Naruto. No había problemas si se lo decía a ella.

"Verás Tsunade-san. Lo que use para levitar es un hechizo de viento un tanto complicado que aún no manejo en su totalidad".

"Hechizo?"

"Así es. Varios de los habitantes de Uzu usamos lo que es Magia. Qué es la mezcla de la Energía espiritual con la Natural. Al menos esa es la explicación que Olga recibió de nuestro líder" dijo con una ligera sonrisa, haciéndole gracia la reacción de la mujer.

"Solo energía Espiritual y Natural? Pero como…."

"Eso se debe a que nuestras enseñanzas están basadas en ese dominio desde hace tiempo. Verá, nosotros no somos de estos lugares. Cuando llegamos nuestros perseguidores lograron seguirnos el rastro. Fue gracias a su pequeño que pudimos estar más seguras. Además de que nos ha ayudado en nuestra forma de ejercer nuestras técnicas".

"Mi pequeño…. Naruto…. Está bien? No le pasado nada grave?" Ya estaba lista para regañar a Naruto por su imprudencia, pero quería saber si estaba bien de salud antes de que lo azotara contra el suelo por preocuparla todo este tiempo.

"Desde hace meses que no hemos tenido ningún inconveniente. Dejando de lado el… incidente de sus brazos" oh, eso no era bueno.

"Sus… brazos?" Tsunade sabía que esto no era agradable.

"Le contara personalmente lo que ocurrió. No tiene que preocuparse. Goza de buena salud y es alguien que es muy responsable."

"Naruto? Responsable? Que viene ahora. Que soy abuela?" La simple idea fue algo sacado de un mal chiste. Pero si era cierto, le alegraba que hubiera madurado. Aunque tuvo que ser por medio de esta cruel forma.

"Estamos llegando a tierra Hokage-sama" uno de los Shinobis de Tsunade le informó.

Ambas rubias miraron fijamente al puerto en el que iban a estacionarse. Estando más de cerca, lo s de Konoha pidieron ver a los habitantes del lugar. Aunque lo primero que notaron fue la mayor cantidad de mujeres que hombres.

De hecho, las guardias que habían pasando el muelle también eran mujeres, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los de Konoha. Aunque por otro lado.

"Dios…. Esto es el paraíso?" Jiraiya solo apreciaba el lado femenino del lugar. Sin siquiera ver estaba escribiendo en su libreta de forma uniforme pero rápida, como si se hubiera inspirado de alguna forma mística.

"Es normal que actúe así?" Celestine preguntó. Aunque actuara como la mayoría de los hombres lo hacen normalmente, era algo odioso que escribiera y lo hiciera solo al ver las mujeres.

"Para mi desgracia lo es. No importa las veces que lo golpee no desiste en su basura" respondió resignada.

Celestine los fue guiando al lugar de reunión mientras les daba un tour por la aldea.

* * *

Todo el grupo estaba en la sala de estar, discutiendo el cómo harían la dichosa reunión. Celestine ya había partido a su encuentro por lo que no tardaría en llegar con ellos. Los atuendos que usaban eran los mismos del día anterior

"Si me disculpan chicas iré al campo de entrenamiento N 5" Naruto se levantó del lugar mientras se llevaba a Kotori con él.

Kaguya fue a estar a la par con él, dando a entender que lo iba a acompañar "Porque que irías a entrenar cuando tienes visitas" fue el cuestionamiento de Alicia ante la acción del rubio.

"Digamos que quiero darles una sorpresa. Si quieren me pueden acompañar" ofreció mientras miraba por sobre su hombro al grupo.

"De ser así alguien debe de informales" dijo Chloe dando a entender que ella también iba a ir.

"Si… no les molesta… quisiera ser yo quien los guíe" las palabras de Prim hicieron que Alicia la viera.

"Estás segura Prim? No quiero que te sientas incómoda"

"Creo que sería bueno que la dejes Alicia" la mirada de Alicia se clavó en Maia, quien estaba cruzada de brazos viendo a la rubia de ojos azules "Podrá adaptarse de mejor manera al dialogar con otras personas. Además de que tienes que dejarla de proteger tanto" recrimina pelirroja.

"Ya lo sé, pero…."

"Onē-sama" la chica volvió su mirada "Déjame hacerlo. Se que puedo" algo que Alicia empezó a detestar fue la tenacidad y perseverancia en las cosas que Prim quería hacer sola. Si estaba decidida, nada la hacía cambiar de parecer.

"Está bien. Pero prométeme que te vas a cuidar" dijo con el rostro afligido.

"Descuida. Estaré bien" ella sonrió haciendo que su hermana sonriera de forma triste abrazándola.

"Puedo asegurarte que estará en buenas manos" Naruto hablo, haciendo que Alicia lo mirada por el rabillo de su ojo derecho "Mamá es muy estricta con la forma de actuar en otros lugares. Nada le pasará".

"Más te vale" con esas palabras salió de la casa.

"Ella es difícil de tratar" dijo Naruto suspirando.

"Solo dale tiempo" Olga dijo, colocándose al detrás de Naruto haciendo que chocara su cabeza con sus pechos "Pronto se te declarara con el amor que ella trata de negarse, Fu~ Fu~ Fu~" la reacción era la esperada.

De forma inmediata Kaguya alejó a Naruto de ella y lo aprisionó contra sus pechos. Dicha mujer le enviaba dagas con la mirada por la acción que hizo con su 'Esposo'. Mientras eso pasaba Naruto estaba perdiendo aire mientras se sonrojaba.

"Te agradecería que dejaras de incinuarte de esa forma en mi pareja Olga. Sólo Tsunami-san, Haku-san y Kurama-sama son aptos para que lo pueda compartir" respondió ella.

Dicha respuesta sonrojo a las mencionadas, mientras que Kurama dentro del sello solo asentía con su cabeza ante lo firme que era Kaguya y lo devota que era con Naruto.

Aunque en lo personal. Ella lo compartiría con todo el séquito que conformó. Es decir, es el último Uzumaki varón. Y ella se llevaba bien con las chicas. Además de que de esa forma tendría más material para poder jugar.

"P-Podemos dejar eso de lado" Naruto se separó de Kaguya de la forma más delicada posible "No vuelvas a hacer eso por favor" dijo con algo de vergüenza. Aunque ya lo haya hecho con ella, aún seguía siendo un niño. Y eso era lo que le gustaba de él. El respeto que mostraba a ella y a las demás.

* * *

El recorrido fue muy informativo para los de Konoha. Celestine mostró los edificios los cuales eran para la formación básica Ninja. Aún no tenían una escuela por lo que los que querían aprender algo, como los jóvenes, tenían que hacerlo por cuenta propia.

También habían distribuidos varios campo de entrenamiento. Unos 15 en total, tres de los cuales eran de uso exclusivo de su líder y sus ayudantes.

También mostró donde estaba la biblioteca. Edificio que tomó la atención de todo el grupo, en especial de Danzo. Según Celestine estaba la mayor parte de la historia de Uzu para aquellos que querían saber los orígenes de la isla. Además de que también había un apartado de pergaminos con algunos Jutsus elementales que podían aprender para empezar su transformación de Chakra. Además de una parte importante del conocimiento de Fūinjutsu para los que recién aprendían.

Celestine les mostró la zona comercial. Una pequeña calle que vendía los alimentos para las personas. Kakashi, Kurenai y Anko notaron que algunas casas tenían huertos de vegetales y verduras. Cada uno vendía su propio alimento. No había ninguna tienda que repitiera lo mismo. Una buena forma para administrar las ganancias para las tiendas.

También mostró el Hospital. Que para sorpresa de Tsunade era casi tan grande como el de Konoha. Celestine comentó que, hasta la actualidad, el líder tiene dispersado unos 5 Chi no Bunshin en el lugar, los cuales usan los Kage-Bunshin para hacer personal y atender a las personas enfermas y heridas.

También dieron un vistazo a la zona comercial de armas. Aunque eran pocas las tiendas, por ojo de los Shinobis, las armas en los mostradores eran aptas para ser usadas. Algunos herreros en algunos países vecinos decidieron irse de sus tierras y emigrar a esta isla. Sus servicios son bien pagados, además de sus precios están en un nivel óptimo por el reciente crecimiento de la población. No era para presumir, pero Celestine comentó que dentro de los próximos 5 años Uzu sería una potencia a tomar en cuenta. Según palabras de su líder.

"Celestine-sama!" la nombrada junto con el grupo vio la joven que había gritado. Una jovencita de cabello rosado pálido y ojos azules. Pantalones cortos de color café y una polera blanca sin mangas oculto por un chaleco protector de color marrón rojizo.

Parte del cabello de la joven estaba atado en un trenza en la parte superior de su cabeza, simulando una tiara. Mientras que el resto del cabello caía en cascada ondulada por su espalda.

"Prim-chan. En qué puedo servirte" la joven le señaló con la mano para que se acercara para hablarle al oído.

La acción molestó mucho a Danzo. Se supone que eran 'aliados' no tenían por qué hablar a escondidas. Tenían que hablar para ellos escucharán y saber que acción tomar.

"Ya veo" se alejó de la joven, dándose vuelta para mirar al grupo "Seguiremos a los campos de entrenamiento, nuestro líder pide verlos ahí después de su calentamiento" dijo la exuberante mujer de forma amable.

Sin más fueron guiados por la mujer a una parte apartada del pueblo. Mientras más se acercaban más podían notar el sonido del choque metálico y el golpe de piel contra piel. Pero se hizo extraño la mezcla de ambos.

Tsunade estaba mirando fijamente a la nombrada Prim. Podía sentir algo de ella al igual que Celestine. Tal vez sea por el uso de lo que ella llama 'Magia' como tal. Aunque sentía un leve rastro de chakra en formación dentro de ella. Podría controlar ambas formas de energía? O era algo más.

**BOOOOOMMMM***

El suelo remesiéndose casi desestabiliza a todo el grupo. Con Celestine y Prim apoyándose entre ellas. Las aprendices de Tsunade usando chakra para no caerse. Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune y el grupo de Mebuki lograron llevarlo mejor, pero no cambia el hecho que se tambaleen por completo. Danzo solo mostró una ligera inquietud por lo ocurrido. Si el supuesto líder causó esto no sería fácil el plan de acción que tenía planeado.

"Celestine-san. Esto fue…"

"En efecto" fue la respuesta de la mujer que recuperó el equilibrio. Aunque se tambaleó levemente cuando alguien pasó por su lado.

Tsunade corrió de forma rápida a donde podía escuchar la pelea. Habían pasado meses, y ella quería las respuestas que quedaron en su cabeza en la carta que recibió.

Desde atrás de ella todos empezaron a seguirle el paso, con Jiraiya colocándose a la par con ella "Crees que él causó esto?" Mientras corrían contemplaron un as de luz rojiza que salió disparado al cielo. Solo para explotar varios Kilómetros después.

La onda de choque los volvió a desestabiliza pero siguieron corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba "Probablemente haya encontrado un nuevo Jutsu y esté abusando de él en este momento" comentó Tsunade al escuchar golpes metálicos a lo lejos.

"Dentro de poco descubriremos que es lo que está haciendo" con eso Jiraiya tomó una ligera ventaja de Tsunade para adelantarse a ella.

Pero la acción fue tonta cuando de la nada un trozo de tronco se cruzó en su camino hizo que se detuviera de golpe. Unos metros más adelante en el campo de entrenamiento el culpable escuchó el quejido y la caída del cuerpo de alguien.

Cuando los demás llegaron notaron la presencia de varias mujeres en el borde de un campo de entrenamiento. Dos de ellas eran morenas con el resto siendo de piel casi aperlada y facciones delicadas. Aunque una de ellas, siendo la de pelo negro, tenían una niña con características muy peculiares para el grupo.

"Etto…." Una voz muy conocida hizo que la vista de todos se fijará en la única figura en el terreno destrozado que era el campo "No está muerto Ero-sennin verdad?" Era un hecho.

Dejando de lado el cambio físico y su ligero cambio de cabello, era el mismo mocoso que la mayoría extrañaba. Tsunade empezó a derramar lágrimas cuando lo vio, empezando a caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento en piloto automático.

Naruto la vio y cambió su posición a una más relajada, viendo de frente a Tsunade mientras caminaba hacia a él. La mujer mientras caminaba sus ojos fueron ocultos por el flequillo de su cabello.

La tensión del lugar fue palpable. Pero solo Celestine, Kaguya y Jiraiya, quien aún estaba en el suelo pero escuchando los alrededores, sabían la verdad de lo que iba a ocurrir dentro de poco. Kakashi y Sakura solo estaban expectantes a lo que podría hacer Tsunade a su camarada.

Los dos ya estaban frente a frente. Naruto mirando con añoranza al Hokage. La rubia solo se veía estoica por unos momentos, solo para inclinarse y ponerse de rodillas para abrazar inmediatamente a Naruto, quien también la abrazó con mucho cariño.

"Fue un largo tiempo, Kā-chan" soltó unas pocas lágrimas mientras se aferraba un poco más a su figura materna.

"Idiota, por qué no escribiste antes de que pasara algo como eso".

Fue un momento enternecedor para todos en el lugar. Las chicas presentes se habían alegrado de que Naruto mostrara felicidad auténtica. Haku fue quien se dio cuenta de que Naruto ocultaba su depresión con la máscara de felicidad que le mostraba a todos.

Ahora, era la primera vez que mostraba su verdadera cara frente a todos. Kakashi y los demás sólo podían alegrarse. Desde hace tiempo que Tsunade había estaba más irritada que de costumbre. Era un milagro que no hubiera dejado a media Konoha invalida.

"Capturenlo ANBU" fueron esas frías palabras que sacaron a todos de la felicidad del momento.

Un grupo ANBU de N.E de 4 integrantes apareció de la nada apuntando a Naruto con sus espadas. Jiraiya, quien había salido de su estupefacción hace solo unos momentos corrió cuando vio aparecer a los ANBU de Danzo. Se recrimino cuando vió que no alcanzaría, al igual que todos los de Konoha que no notaron la presencia de dichos ninja. Incluso Yugao que estaba por las cercanía no pudo detectar.

Tsunade se dio vuelta para proteger a su hijo. Pero la sanción opresiva de algún poder le hizo detenerse. Los ANBU que estaban frente a ella de la nada quedaron azotados en el suelo, con solo uno de pie frente a ella.

Pero lo raro era que estaba siendo sostenido por los brazos dorados de Naruto. Agarrando la cabeza del ninja quien gemía de dolor por mientras se podía escuchar la presión que ejercía su mano en el cráneo del hombre.

"Bastantes agallas se requieren para tal acción. Danzo" el joven fijó su vista en el anciano quien no parecía para nada impresionado por lo ocurrido "Sabes que puedo matarlos por haber intentado esto en 'mi' aldea. En MÍ hogar" recalcó con furia mientras hacía más presión, haciendo que el ANBU se retuerza y se desespere.

"Estas tierras son propiedad de Konoha desde que se hicieron aliadas. No tienes ningún derecho a reclamar estos terrenos como algo tuyo" dijo forma firme. Sin ningún atisbo de duda en su posición.

"No sabes tú lugar" sin más levantó su mano y lanzó al Shinobi por los aires en línea recta. Acto seguido, de su puño derecho se acumuló una energía rojiza altamente concentrada "¡ORA!" solo para ser lanzada a la misma dirección del Shinobi, impactando y explotando sin dejar nada "Uzushio nunca le ha pertenecido a Konoha, Danzo. Solo son acuerdos para que los Uzumaki fueran preparados para ser el recipiente de Kyūbi. No negaras eso… o si?" Miro firmemente al hombre quien solo veía con el ceño fruncido al mocoso frente a él.

"No diré que eso es mentira. Pero de no ser así ese demonio estaría fuera destrozando las naciones como si fuera su parque de recreo".

"Deja los actos que sólo los hipócritas te lo creen" Naruto volvió a estar a la par con Tsunade, quien solo lo veía con algo de sorpresa al verlo encarar sin ningún problema al viejo tuerto "Lo único que te importa es tener el poder del Bijū más poderoso para usarlo como se te plazca y tomar el control de la aldea de Konoha".

"¡Ya fue suficiente de tu insolen…!".

En una explosión de velocidad Naruto quedó frente a Danzo, quien esta vez sí mostró sorpresa al ver la velocidad de Naruto, quien solo se veía impasible ante las palabras del hombre.

"Que te quede claro algo. Uzu no pactó la alianza para que gente como tú se aproveche de sus recursos y conocimientos. Si no para extender la paz que sólo unos pocos sueñan con vivir"

"Esa afamada paz de la tanto hablan es solo una ilusión. Nunca habrá paz mientras haya gente con diferente creencias" Danzo señaló a Naruto con su dedo derecho "No puedes reclamar algo que crees que te pertenece. Uzushiogakure desapareció como aldea hace años. Solo por ser Uzumaki no te da derecho a decir tal cosa".

"No lo entiendes verdad?" El aura de Naruto fue visible. La cantidad de Mantra que usaba lo cubrió como un fuego líquido que sólo mostraba y exigía respeto.

Todos estaban con la falta de aire, a excepción del grupo de Olga y las demás, aunque si sentían la presión en el el ambiente. Mientras que los demás empezaron a arrodillarse en un intento de ocultarse de esa invisible presión que los ahogaba. Solo Tsunade, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai y Yugao se mantenían en pié, pero sus rodillas tiritaban por el esfuerzo.

El mismo Danzo empezó a temblar ligeramente por el poder que emanaba del Jinchuriki "_Solo ha estado fuera unos 7 meses y ya alcanzó este nivel?_" Pensó con terror. Pero dicho terror se convirtió en espectación ante lo que podía hacer cuando el mocoso estuviera bajo su mando.

"Estás en mis tierras. No tienes ningún poder aquí más que sólo ser un visitante diplomático" el brillo carmesí en los ojos de Naruto infundió temor en los presentes, bastantes aturdidos por este cambio radical en el joven "No tientes tu suerte. Konoha podría pagar el precio por tu estupidez" la presión desapareció y Naruto volvió a donde estaba Tsunade "Lamento lo ocurrido Kā-chan. Solo quería dar mi punto a lo que su Consejal creía lo que era el pacto de alianza".

"Eh?... Ah…. N-No hay problema. Es… has cambiado mucho" no sabía qué decir. Este comportamiento tan protector era parecido al de su abuelo cuando amenazaban a su pueblo. Si alguien lo hacía enojar terminaba como un nuevo parque forestal para Hi no Kuni.

"He tratado de mantener este lugar a salvo de todos los problemas. Sabes cuántos piratas querían aprovecharse de entrar cuando recién supe cómo deshabilitar uno de los remolinos?" Dijo Naruto, exagerando la última pregunta de forma bastante cómica. Características que Tsunade agradecía que aún tuviera.

"¡Naruto!" El nombrado se dio vuelta para ver a su antigua compañera de equipo, acercándose a su posición con algo de nervio en todo su cuerpo.

Olga y las demás vieron la acción, extrañadas por la niña que iba a Naruto. Aunque Kaguya hizo uso de toda su fuerza para no ir y golpearla con todo el derecho que se merecía.

"Veo que te ha ido bien estos meses Sakura" dijo Naruto al verla. Aunque era raro para el llamarla sin el sufijo el cual estaba acostumbrado. Suponía que la interacción con las chicas le hizo dejar de llamarla así. Pero eso no quería decir que no la tratara de forma amable. Solo ya había dejado de perseguirla.

"Bueno… he estado entrenando con Tsunade-sama estos últimos meses. Ino y Hinata también lo están haciendo" comentó. Al menos era una forma de comenzar su reencuentro desde hace meses.

"Es bueno ver que tiene tiempo para ustedes aún siendo Hokage. Jiji también lo hacía… aunque no eran muchas las veces que me visitaba".

Sakura vio el semblante triste que había en él. Su madre le comentó las pequeñas juntas que Sarutobi le dedicaba a Naruto para que al menos se sintiera humano. Seguía sin comprender cómo aguanto tanto.

"Naruto… yo… " frunció sus labios en una mueca de dificultad interna. No creía que fuera capaz de pedirle perdón y que éste se la diera. Pero quería hacerlo, si no, seguiría atormentada hasta el final de sus días.

"Algo que decirme Saku…." Fue extraño para él perderla de vista por un momento. Y fue más extraño escuchar sollozos a la altura del suelo. Cuando bajó la vista fue espectador de la visual de Sakura arrodillada con su frente pegada a sus manos, mientras ella temblaba por el llanto que negaba a dar.

"Se…. que es hipócrita de mi parte lo que estoy haciendo. Pero… no estare tranquila si no lo hago" Naruto se extraño por sus palabras. Que era lo que quería decir? "Yo… te pido que me perdones".

"Que…. Te perdone?" Estaba, si era sincero, aturdido. Esta Sakura distaba mucho de la que él conocía.

"Siempre te insultaba y te menospreciaba. Todos los días. Y lo hice sin siquiera saber de ti en un principio" Naruto podía saber que ella estaba llorando. Realmente estaba dolida por su forma de actuar. Pero por qué se disculpaba ahora "Solo… pido que me perdones. Por lo mal que te he tratado. Por todo. Por favor".

La pelirosa aun seguía en el suelo arrodillada, llorando ante la persona que fue su objetivo de desquite durante varios meses. Ella sabía que no merecía pedirlo, pero quería hacerlo que viera que lo que hacía era sincero.

Cuando sintió una mano en su hombro se sobresaltó. El tacto de la piel con metal fue algo que no esperaba. Al levantar la vista fue inmediatamente atraída a un cálido abrazo. Cuando su cabeza logró registrar lo ocurrido simplemente devolvió la acción siguiendo llorando en el hombro del joven frente a ella.

"Solo fue una etapa. Tal vez era necesario para que supieras cómo era en realidad" se separó del abrazo, viendo el lastimoso rostro lloroso de su antigua camarada "Comenzamos de nuevo?" Hizo la pregunta mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de la chica, quien asintió de acuerdo con ello.

"Como esperaba de Otō-sama. Benevolente con quien él cree que es digno" comentó Kotori con mucha sobranza y una pizca de alguien que presume. Aunque no esperaron que ella lo llamara así.

"Eeeetoooo…. Quien eres tu?" Jiraiya fue el que preguntó, no muy seguro si había escuchado bien.

"Ah. Perdón por mi falta de modales" estaba a la par con Kaguya cuando lanzó el comentario. Se separó ligeramente de ella para que todos la vieran bien "Un gusto a todos. Soy Uzumaki Kotori".

"_Es momento de irme lentamente…._"

El silencio fue evidente ante las palabras de la joven. Naruto empezó a retirarse cuando iba a separarse de Sakura. Pero la repentina presión en su abrazó con la pelirosa impidió eso.

Cuando fijó ligeramente su vista en el cuerpo de Sakura noto el aura púrpura que empezó a rodearla. No sólo en ella. Cuando miro alrededor noto a Tsunade y Mebuki con un aura similar y acercándose a él de forma un tanto amenazante.

"E-Esperen un poco. Puedo explicarlo".

"Ooh. Claro que lo explicarás Gaki" Tsunade se tornó los dedos mientras más se acercaba. Mebuki también lo hizo con una sonrisa en su rostro…. Mientras sus ojos eran ensombrecidos por su cabello.

"E-Esperen un momento por favor" las palabras de la joven Prim hizo que las mujeres detuvieran la violenta acción. Las tres voltearon en dirección de la chica, quien se estremeció un poco por la furia que estaba siendo frenada. Tomó algo más de valor y volvió a hablar "S-Si me lo permiten… puedo explicarles lo que pasó. Naruto-san no ha hecho nada malo"

Las mujeres solo se quedaron mirándola solo por un momento. Molestas por el hecho de que hubieran detenido su… castigo de reevindicacion. Pero la mirada en los ojos de la chica dijo que había una buena razón para lo que acaban de escuchar. Simplemente aguardarían a la dicha explicación.

Y golpear a Naruto si no era convincente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bien. Dejamos este capítulo hasta aquí. Poco más de 17k palabras. No tanto como el anterior pero se hace algo.**

**Cómo habré dicho en mi publicación anterior (Creo). Pido disculpas por la demora. Entre otros Fic que estoy haciendo y otros que no puedo terminar por qué no me da el cerebelo para hacer una escena decente. Me dirán escandaloso o detallista, pero soy así.**

**Al lío. Naruto tiene hija? En este fic, si la tiene. Estuve haciendo un poco de estudio sobre los tipos de pactos de sangre en las series o juegos de fantasía. He ahí donde saque ese tipo de desenlace. Además de que me pareció un poco fijó para que la restricción de Kaguya fuera 'retirada'.**

**Kurama no dio muchas opiniones hoy? Dejemos que para el próximo capítulo dará mucha información y pondrá en su lugar a los imbéciles.**

**Naruto tendrá todos los modos? Con sus respectivos nombres en este Fic. Después de un exhaustivo entrenamiento:**

**Vajra Naruto**

**Al igual que con Asura, el Mantra dota a Naruto de un plus extraordinario de fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y mayor poder de ataque. Cómo Asura, Naruto no podrá desactivar este estado si no minimizarlo para poder estar en el día a día. Según la Wiki. Con el debido entrenamiento podrá usar el Mantra para darle forma y crear extensiones de sus propios brazos, similar al manto de Chakra.**

**Trikaya (Modo Ilimitado)**

**A diferencia de Asura o cualquiera de las Ocho Deidades, solo los brazos de Naruto estarán iluminados por cada hebra que marcan los músculos de estos.**

**Naruto obtiene temporalmente inmunidad al dolor y una mayor capacidad de ataques de gran daño. Aunque mientras más fuerte sea el ataque o técnica que use, más pronto consumirá el valor de este modo.**

**Seis Brazos Vajra Naruto**

**Asura obtuvo esta forma al recibir el poder divino de Mithra para debilitar al Gohma Vlitra. Si bien Naruto podrá usar este modo tendrá entrenar su cuerpo ya que la cantidad de Mantra que requerirá para crear las 4 extremidades de Oro agotará sus reservas de Mantra. Fuera de eso, al igual que Asura, requerirá una fuerte cantidad de ira para manifestarlos. Aunque de esa forma será casi más Natural. Según tengo entendido, aunque no sé si sea cierto, por cada extremidad su poder aumenta mucho más. Es decir. Si tiene todas las extremidades (6 contando sus dos brazos normales) su poder se multiplica esa misma cantidad de veces, o al menos eso fue lo que entendí. Escriban en los comentarios sobre eso.**

**Berserker Naruto**

**Similar a su estado Jinchuriki de 4 colas. Naruto adopta una forma acorazada de sí mismo mismo. Dicha armadura es de un color dorado, siendo idéntica a la forma de Asura antes de ser atacado por el Brahmastra, además también puede emanar cuatro extensiones de Mantra en forma de 4 brazos enormes. Este modo es accesible al presenciar un evento traumático que provoca una cantidad de ira incalculable. La única desventaja es que mientras más Mantra libere el cuerpo, este se irá destrozando al no poder soportar tanto flujo de poder.**

**Mantra Naruto**

**Un estado superior lo que sería Vajra. A diferencia de ese, éste estado cubre los brazos de Naruto en su totalidad. Además de que se vuelven más voluminosos con un diseño excéntrico a la altura de los brazos. Como si emularan el mismo fuego.**

**Destructor Naruto**

**Para serles francos. Este modo está completamente roto. En el caso de Asura, a quien le fue implantado el Reactor Mantra para poder controlar hasta la más mínima porción de éste, Naruto, después de estudiar Fūinjutsu hasta el más alto nivel, logra recrear un sello que estabiliza su producción de Mantra para que no dañe su cuerpo y adoptar esta forma TITÁNICA. Con poder suficiente para destruir una galaxia si fuera necesario. En esta forma, aparte de aumentar de tamaño su piel se vuelve gris completamente, adopta los seis Brazos de la forma Mantra. Y en su espalda aparece un Halo de su modo Vajra completamente visible, con algunos sobresalientes emulando rayos de sol.**

**Por lo que respecta a lo demás. Sip, Danzo quiere controlar a Naruto. No es que pueda de todas formas. Además de que se mantendrá a raya y sólo actuará cuando estime conveniente.**

**En cuanto a Sasuke, digamos que estaba escondido en uno de los árboles cercanos y vio las acciones de Naruto. Ya se deben imaginar cómo debe de estar. Hecho más emo de lo habitual.**

**En el próximo capítulo se dará a conocer que fue lo que pasó con la mitad de Kusagakure. Además de una habitante que aparecerá en las sala de reuniones, aunque será cerca del término de esta. Y también su nueva amiga que logró hacer. Aunque tuvo patear a un par de Akatsuki cuando la vió.**

**Y si. Pueden esperar el que Naruto aprenda Senjutsu. Dios sabe que será IMPARABLE con eso. Además de un intento en mezclar ambas energías. Y no me refiero al Senjutsu.**

**Ya. Mucho spoiler para este rato. Soy Oumashirosaki97.**

**Matane**


End file.
